The Imperfection I Came to Be
by igotsthesmarts
Summary: A little girl is found in an alley and taken in by the whammy boys. She proves to have a greater connection to the current case than they originally believed. Can the boys protect her from her past, while raising her as a sister? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Mello, I have an extremely important task that you need to complete."

L sat in his usual crouched position staring intently at his computer screen.

"It requires determination, a careful eye, and exquisite listening techniques, all of which I believe that you posses."

This was enough to get Matt to look up from his video game and Near to pause constructing his castle of dominos.

Mello watched the world's greatest detective closely, waiting for his assignment.

"Now listen closely Mello, this is very important."

L had everyone's attention at this point. He turned around in his chair and looked directly into Mello's eyes. "I need you to pick up a cake."

Mello let out the breath he'd been holding and Matt doubled over laughing.

"Fail!" Matt shouted, rolling off of the couch onto the floor. "You…fell…for…that…one…hard!" he laughed gasping for air.

"Shut the hell up Matt!"

Mello turned to L, angrily crossing his arms.

L looked between a pissed off Mello, Matt dying of laughter, and emotionless Near.

"I do not see the humor of this situation. Care to enlighten me?" Mello's nostrils flared and he stood up.

"I thought that you needed me for a fucking mission! Something that would benefit the case! Instead you ask me to get you a cake."

L looked at Mello as though he just witnessed him murder a puppy. "But Mello, its _strawberry _cake." L sighed, as though that would explain everything.

"Because strawberries solve all of the world's problems!" Mello mocked.

"No Mello, that would be me. And I need cake to do it. Preferably of the strawberry variety."

"Fine!" Mello shouted grabbing his jacket. "I'll get your fucking cake!" slamming the door behind him.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

This fucking sucks! It's freaking freezing out here. I think it's going to rain soon, and I was stupid enough to walk instead of taking my motorcycle.

Well this just can't get any better. I walked towards down the street, ducking into an alley for a short cut. Then I think I hear something. _Sniffle, sniffle. _

"Hello? Is somebody down there?"

_Sniffle, sniffle._

I look at the corner and see something move. _It's just a small dog or a large rat. Just a small dog or a large rat. _I chant to myself as I approach the corner.

_Sniffle, sniffle._

This is not a rat.

I reach the corner and see two large purple eyes covered by a mess of dark hair. Why the hell is there a little kid in the alley?

I crouch down like L does, trying to get a better look at her. She has pale skin and purple eyes. She is wrapped in a dirty blanket and her dress is torn. She is so tiny. It's obvious that she hasn't been eating properly. She can only be about five! Poor thing.

She whimpered and cowered further into the corner. "Hey kid, just hang tight ok?" I pulled out my phone and dialed Matt's number.

***Matt on the phone***

**"Sup Mells, did you get the cake?"**

"No, dude there's a little girl here in the alley. I think she's hurt."

**"How old is she?"**

"Probably around five. She hasn't spoken to me."

**"Ok, where are you at?"**

"In an alley that cuts to town."

**"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."**

***End of phone convo***

I reached in my pocket and took out my chocolate bar.

"Here, you want some chocolate?" I waved the bar in front of her. She looked at it, then at me.

"Take the damn chocolate would you?!" This was pissing me off.

Then I heard Matt's car door slam. "Dude that's not how you talk to a baby! I can hear you screaming from down the street."

I looked at him, then glared at the girl.

"She won't fucking come out of this damn corner and she won't take the stupid chocolate!"

Matt crouched down next to me and smiled at the little girl. "Your screaming is scaring her, come here sweetheart, you're ok." Matt stretched out his arms, and picked her up. She sniffled into his shoulder and he carried her to the car.

L is going to have a field day when he sees this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt's P.O.V.**

When we pulled up to the hotel, Mello was still pissed. It could have been from the fact he found the little girl on the streets. Or the fact she didn't want his chocolate. With Mello, you just don't know. But what I do know is that I made him carry the little girl back up stairs to the top floor.

We walked into the lobby, and started towards the elevators. A big sign with black letters told us it was out of order. This just fueled Mello's fire as we trudged upstairs.

Arriving back into the hotel room after our little stairway to heaven journey, I collapsed on the couch and pulled out my video games. Mello set the little girl down, while L looked her up and down. He put his thumb to his lips and sighed.

"I asked for cake, not a child."

"This purchase is non-refundable L!" Mello screamed, making the little girl cower over to Near.

"Mello, I can hear you at a perfectly normal volume. There is no need to frighten this poor child anymore." Mello huffed and slunk over to the couch, to fume.

**Near's P.O.V.**

How interesting. I wonder what her reasons for living on the streets were. "It is very possible that the child was abandoned by her parents. Or perhaps she ran away. It's very noticeable that she has not been living under the proper conditions. We should clean her up and get her some food," I said, shuffling over to her.

"Near is correct," L stated. "Near, would you be so kind and draw a bath for her?"

I twirled a piece of my hair and looked at the little girl. "I suppose so."

L got up from his chair and started towards the kitchen. "What's up L?" Mello called.

"She needs food," L stated simply. Matt rolled off the couch and set down his game. "Oh no you don't, we don't need to get her hooked on sugar just yet. I'll make her something."

"Very well," L said , sinking back in front of his computer."

I lifted the small girl and carried her to the bathroom. She held the blanket tighter to her body, watching my every move. "I ran the water and knelt down in front of her. "May I take your blanket? You will get it back. I only wish to wash it." She continued to grip it tightly. I sighed, and un-clawed the fabric from her hand, pulling the rest of the blanket out of her grasp.

She made no effort to take back her blanket. She just stood there staring at me. Her dress was in the worst condition, tattered and stained with God knows what. I noticed something shiny around her neck. I reached for it and she swatted my hand away, sinking against the wall away from me.

"I only wish to hold onto it for you. So it doesn't get lost while you take your bath. She looked away, holding her necklace in her tiny pale hand. She then took it off and handed it to me. "Thank you, I will take good care of it until you get out."

**Mello's P.O.V.**

Matt made the little girl mac and cheese. He just put it on the table when she and Near came into the kitchen. She looked around, unsure of what to do. I lifted her up and sat her in a chair in front of the food. Matt's voice echoed from the living room. "That food in there is for you sweetheart. Go ahead and eat up." She looked at me, then at her food. "Go ahead," I said handing the spoon to her. She took it and began to eat.

I walked back into the living room where L was examining a locket. "She was wearing this locket when you found her Mello. Inside, it says,

'Much love Alexandria, forever, mom and dad Christy and Flynn.'

I do recognize these names from an earlier case I was reading that the police closed. Two years ago, Christy and Flynn Johnson, were two wealthy scientist. They were extremely respected, and very intelligent. The Russian Mafia discovered these two scientist, and concocted a plan to kidnap their daughter, in return for the couple's life savings. The plan was soon discovered and the leader put in prison. He was later released on bail and returned to the Johnson's for revenge. Cindy and Flynn were both found in a lake not too far away from here. The autopsy showed that the leader practiced various types of torture, later burning them alive. The leader has not been found and the police found no evidence that can solidly link him to the murders. I do believe that this is the daughter of the two scientists."

That's awful. "Is it possible that they will come back for her?" Matt asked adjusting his goggles to lie on top of his head. "The probability of that happening is approximately 65% at the moment," L sighed.

"And I do not wish to send her to Whammy's House at the moment. I think she may prove to benefit us on our cases. But if she is to stay, she will need an alias."

Everyone thought for a moment then voiced their ideas.

"I like the name Lego."

"How about Shortcake?"

"Matt Jr."

"Really guys," I say crossing my arms. "Those names don't tell us who she is. I mean she lived on the streets for two years! How about something tougher? Like Rebel, what do you think of the name Rebel?"

The guys thought it over. "I think the name Rebel is bad ass," Matt said, never looking up from his game. "I agree, it is quite unique," Near said. L nodded his approval. "Alright," I said walking over to the little girl. "Your new name is Rebel. Do you like it?" Her dark purple eyes looked up at me, and she gave me the tiniest smile. "I'll take that as a yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody! This is my third chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I continue with the story? Comment and Review. I don't bite!_

Over the next few weeks, Rebel became very close to her brothers. She laughed, and played, like every other normal little girl out there. But she wasn't normal. No matter what the boys tried, they could not get her to talk. So instead L took it upon himself to teach Rebel as well as the other boys how to speak sign language. Mello and Matt also bought her a white board, so she could just write when she felt like saying something as well.

"Doesn't getting her a white board, counter learning sign language?" Near asked one morning.

"I don't know maybe she gets tired of talking with her hands. Besides we aren't all exactly 100% on all of the signs yet. I think it's ok for her to switch it up," Matt said zipping up Rebel's purple jacket. "Hey I'm going to take her out to the park ok? Tell Mello to call me or something when he gets back from his chocolate run."

"Are you sure that it's safe for her to be out in the open?" Near sighed, glancing at Rebel.

"Relax Near, I won't let anything happen to her," Matt saluted Near, and took Rebel's hand. "We'll be back soon."

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Rebel and I got to the park down town. It's small, but has swings and a jungle gym and all sorts of snotty sticky children to satisfy Rebel.

"Now remember sweet cheeks, you're a big girl, so play nice and don't throw a tantrum or we'll have to leave okay?" Rebel nodded and I sat on a bench next to all the moms watching their kids. "Go have fun." Rebel raced towards the slide and I pulled out my phone. I had a text from Mello.

**Mello: Dude where the hell r u?**

Matt: the park w/Reb

**Mello: WTF is wrong w/u L will b furious!**

Matt: Common Mel, she was getting lonely!

**Mello: I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!**

Matt: Geez dude what r u gonna do? Capitalize me to death?

**Mello: just a sec, lemme put my caps lock on…**

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I got to the park and saw Matt sitting with a bunch of moms. He was playing his DS and Rebel was on the slides. I squeezed myself in next to Matt, receiving some dirty looks which I gladly returned. "Hey Mello, see everything's fine." Rebel came running up to us. _Come push me on the swings Matt, _she signed. "Ok just a second kiddo." Matt dropped his DS in my lap. "Guard that with your life dude." "Whatever," I replied, snapping off a piece of chocolate.

The lady next to me was probably in her late 20s, with dirty blonde hair, and one of those pageant mom smiles. "Is that your little girl?" she asked with her southern drawl. "She's my little sister," I said.

"Well isn't that just fantastic! You, bringing your little sister to the playground is just so sweet. That over there, is my little Vannica." I looked to where her long, red painted finger nail was pointed.

"She's in the pink dress. Oh my, she's just so darling! And she just loves making friends! I'm sure your little sister would just love her! They can be best friends, and play together all the time and we can dress them in the same outfits! Oh, our girls can be twins!"

Good Lord, and Matt thinks I'm bad. This lady is off her chain. _Don't look the devil in the eye Mello, not in the eyes._

Damn I looked.

"But if we dress our little girls in the same outfits I think we both know my Vannica would be the prettiest. She's also the smartest little girl you will ever meet."

Matt came back and sat down next to me. "What are we talking about over here?" he asked.

I looked to him and smirked. The lady cut in before I could say anything. "Were talking about how my Vannica is just the gosh darn cutest little cupcake we ever did lay our eyes on. Did I mention how smart she is?"

"Twice," I say never taking my eyes off Matt. Matt raised an eyebrow at this. I just shook my head.

Across the playground Rebel ran into Vannica. I watched as Vannica said something that made Rebel start to tear up. Then Vannica pushed Rebel off the jungle gym and she landed on the ground. Matt and I jumped up from our seats running over to her.

"Are you ok Rebel?" Matt asked, wiping hair from her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and nodded. We helped her up and looked to Vannica.

"That little girl is a freak! She shouldn't be on _my _playground. And she won't talk, is she stupid?!" Vannica screeched. _I'm not stupid, I'm mute. And you don't own the playground either. _Rebel signed. I repeated what she said out loud to Vannica. "You're still a freak and a loser," Vannica sneered. Oh God how I wanted to punch that little girl and her mom so badly. _Thank you, I will take that as a compliment. _Rebel signed, leaning against Matt's side. I repeated what she said. "Well it wasn't a compliment. I want you to take it personally."

_And I want you to take it personally, when I tell you that your dress is the ugliest shade of pink I have ever seen, your mom talks like she has two wads of gum stuck up her nose and you just put your hand in bird poop. _

Vannica screamed as I repeated what Rebel said and she ran crying to her mom. Matt and I were cracking up, giving Rebel high fives. "Common, I'm sure L has some ice cream back at the hotel," I said lifting her on my shoulders. We began walking back to the hotel.

"Hey Mello, who are those dudes?"

I looked to my right and saw three guys dressed in black leather, watching us.

"I don't know. Let's just get back."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so I'm doing a time skip of a couple years. Rebel will be nine in this chapter. The other boys will be however old you want them to be. Enjoy. RnR please!_

**L's P.O.V.**

"So you create a program that sends a virus to their mainframe. From that point they will lose access to their system enabling me to hack into their files and steal the information we need."Matt was teaching Rebel the basics on hacking. She sat in the chair next to him watching and listening as he did whatever Matt does on his laptop.

"I doubt that she will become a tech geek like you Matt," Mello said from the couch.

"Actually I disagree with you Mello, Rebel is at an age that she should learn about technology and how she can use it to her advantage," I say plucking the cherry off of the chocolate cake I have in front of me.

"Yeah, man. It's either hacking or teaching her how to shoot a gun," Matt said wrapping his arm around her.

"I vote gun. She should learn a little self defense," Mello called, stuffing a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"I must disagree again Mello," I say, swiveling my chair to face him. "Although self defense would be a positive thing for her to learn, I do not approve of nine year old learning weaponry."

"Well just stop disagreeing then!" Mello shouted, breaking off more chocolate.

"Now I must disagree with you disagreeing of my disagreements,"

_Ok enough! I'm right here you know! You guys talk about me like I'm not here sometimes, _Rebel signed. I sigh and walk over to her.

"Yes I know honey, but you're still our little girl. I just don't want anything to happen to you. That's why I suggest you stick with hacking for now and hold off on the explosives for a while."

Rebel smiled and nodded.

"Technically I didn't say anything about explosives. Those are a whole different story," Mello started.

Matt spoke up before Mello could finish. "Ok, to change the subject. Rebel, your birthday is coming up. Do you want to do anything special?"

"Yeah!" Mello added. "Double digits kid, that's some big shit."

Rebel laughed and grabbed her white board. She's been using it less now, but she reverts back to it like a habit. _I don't know what I want to do. Anything is fine with me. You guys don't have to do anything for me. You've done enough for me by taking me in._

"Awwwwww," Matt cooed wrapping her in a bone crunching hug. "In that case you're getting a party, cake and ice cream, presents and music and whatever you want."

"Matt, if I may ask you not to suffocate my little sister, I would be very appreciative," Near said coming in from his bedroom. "I must agree though that ten years old is a big birthday Rebel. We want you to be happy."

Rebel smiled and wrote on her white board. _I'm plenty happy just being here with you guys._

I must say that Rebel has changed. She seems happier than when Mello first found her. But I am worried about her. Matt and Mello have seen men watching her when they go out. I have been far too busy on other cases to attend to Rebel's. Her case has been ongoing and we have no evidence that links these men to Rebel or to the Russian Mafia's leader. I am at a standstill. That is why I am calling in some back up.

"Ok enough with this lovey dovey mushy crap! I've had it! Let's get on with our lives," Mello huffed, flopping over on the couch.

"Yes, well I have someone coming to stay with us. I believe this person will aid us in progressing Rebel's case further." I say licking the chocolate off my fork. "They should be here anytime now."

Right on cue, there is a knock on the door. Mello sits up, Near sits on the couch next to Mello and Rebel sits next to Near. Matt turns around in his chair and I get up to answer the door.

He is slouched over, wearing a black long sleeve shirt. He moves some hair away from his crimson eyes.

"Ah Beyond, it's nice of you to join us."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. Please RnR. _

L stepped aside letting Beyond through the door. "Do you know that it's pouring outside? Not that I mind a good storm." Beyond walked over to where Rebel sat. "Just call me Uncle B," he said. "So how is the little shrimp?" he asked crouching across the couch from her. Rebel looked away and inched closer to Near who wrapped his arm around her. "Do not tease her Beyond, Rebel is shy."

"I can see that," Beyond sighed, bringing his thumb to his lips. "Well you have beautiful eyes my dear, like grape jam. Although I do prefer strawberry myself."

Mello mumbled something about how strawberries don't solve everything, and then gasped. "Wait a second! L, did you or did you not just bring a psycho murder into the same room as us?

Beyond stood, looking at Mello with mocking eyes while a smirk played on his lips. "Well I must say that I'm offended you would think that of me Mello. I would never say such things to you."

L sighed and crouched down in his computer chair. "Sit down boys, I have some explaining to do."

All of the boys huddled around in a circle. "I'm sure that you are all aware of the BB murder cases, am I correct?"

The boys all gave L a _no-duh_ look and he continued.

"I used Beyond to discover Naomi Misora. She is now one of our most trusted detectives along with her husband. I used Beyond to make up a case. Planting evidence, and faking photos of the crime scenes to bring out the best detectives for the case. Naomi, stood out over all of the candidates. She single handedly brought Beyond down. After the case was solved she was informed that the case was not real, and we told her she showed amazing talent. Naomi is now one of our top investigators and one of my closest friends. The press, that covered the BB Murder Cases were not authorized to publish any works of the case. It is solid. Beyond Birthday is not a killer."

(A/N: I know this didn't really happen, but for the purposes of the story, roll with it)

The boys looked at L skeptically.

"So, none of it was true?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.

"None of it," L replied. "I must say Beyond was a very good actor. You developed the character very nicely."

Beyond looked at L, "What do you mean actor? I was just being myself. I didn't want to give her any clues…"

L stuttered, "Um, yes, very well. You will all be very welcoming of Beyond."

The boys mumbled there agreements. "Rebel," Beyond asked, "Do you wish to spend the day with me tomorrow? I'd like to get to know my little niece better."

Rebel, feeling as though she didn't have much of a choice, nodded.

"Perfect!" Beyond said smiling.

"Do not scare her Beyond," Mello warned.

"Still cynical I see, that is quite alright," Beyond mused.

"Hey, I have a question," Matt added. "You keep referring to Rebel as your niece. And a niece is the daughter of your sibling."

Everyone looked to Matt expectantly. "Yes?" L pushed.

"So you consider Rebel your daughter then L? And you consider Beyond your brother?"

"I do consider Rebel my daughter; she seems to have found a spot close to my heart, figuratively speaking of course. As for Beyond, I must consider him a brother for he is my brother, Matt."

"What?! You never said you had any siblings L!" Matt screamed.

"Well you never asked. I did think it was quite obvious, being that we look similar…" L said.

"Common man, really?" Mello asked, stifling his laugh.

"Really Matt, and I thought it was the blondes that got confused," Beyond smirked.

Mello quit laughing "Hey, that's superficial and pretentious!"

Beyond chuckled, "who is to say I'm not?"

"Whatever," Mello grumbled.

"So," Beyond asked, "Do you have any Strawberry Jam?" At that moment a loud crack of thunder erupted in the sky, and lightning made the shadows grow on the walls.

But Mello blew a fuse. "What the hell is it with you guys and strawberries? Strawberries do not save the world! Strawberries this, strawberries that, what is so great about them?! I really want to know!"

The room went silent. Rebel let out a little giggle.

"Mello," L started holding up a strawberry to the light. "There is a great history to the strawberry. It is unique, being that the seeds are on the outside not the inside. It makes its sugar naturally. And it is scrumptiously sweet and delectable. It goes great with everything."

"Mello have you ever tried chocolate covered strawberries? I think you would enjoy them," Beyond added as his face lit up from the lightening outside and another great clap of thunder shook he room.

"No," Mello said. "I refuse to give into this secret strawberry society in which you guys exist. I don't care if the strawberries are chocolate covered or not." Watching as L continued to hold up a strawberry to the light.

"But Mello, these little fruits are truly heaven sent." At that moment a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning sent the room lights flickering and the family was suddenly left in the dark except for one light that shown above the strawberry. The stereo suddenly kicked on playing a sweet chorus of voices that penetrated the darkness.

Everyone's eyes focused on the strawberry as there only light shown illuminating the seeds, and the chorus of voices sang louder.

Then the lights kicked back on. "See, I told you so," L smirked popping the strawberry in his mouth.

Rebel and the boys stared wide eyed at the detective.

"Wait how does that happen?" Mello asked.

"That would be my backup generator kicking in," L replied with his mouth full.

"That explains the music and the light," Matt told Mello whose jaw seemed to lie on the floor.

"Of course it does," L said. "Now close your mouth Mello, you might catch flies."

"Or strawberries," Beyond snickered.

Mello promptly shut his mouth and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_RnR please_

The next morning, Rebel woke up to singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rebel, happy birthday to you."

"And many more…"

"On channel four…"

"Walk out the door…"

"And watch it pour…"

"Go back for more…"

Rebel sat up in bed and clapped. _I like the part at the end there, _she signed.

"Hey kiddo, how does it feel to be ten years old?" Mello asked.

_The same I guess. _

"Well get ready because Beyond is going to take you out and spend the day with you," Matt said patting Rebel's shoulder.

_Ok. Uncle B, I'll go get ready. _

"Ok shrimp, I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

While Rebel and Beyond were out, the boys were busy trying to throw together a surprise party.

"Streamers! We need streamers!" matt shouted running around the living room and kitchen weaving the colorful paper where ever he could wrap it.

"Balloons! We need to blow up balloons!" Mello yelled.

"Cake! We need strawberry cake!" L yelled putting both hands on his head in hysterics.

"Shut it!" Mello screamed, popping a balloon. "Rebel like's white cake with chocolate frosting anyways."

"I think she likes the colors purple, blue, black and red. So let's stick with that color scheme," Matt said.

"Why isn't the sheep doing anything?" Mello asked, glaring at Near.

"Because I have already completed my task of gathering the gifts and setting the table," Near stated while twirling a piece of his hair.

Mello looked at the table and sure enough, the boys presents sat on top of the table that he had neatly decorated with a red table-cloth, spotless plates and shiny silverware.

Mello huffed and continued blowing up balloons.

* * *

Beyond and Rebel were window shopping down town.

"So what do you like to do Shrimp?" Beyond asked.

_Read, write, and listen to music. Near was teaching me how to play piano and Mello lets me play his guitar sometimes._

"They told me that you are extremely talented and intelligent."

_They're just saying that._

"I find that highly doubtful, my dear. So are you about ready to head back?"

Rebel nodded and Beyond gave her a hug.

"Have some self-confidence, it looks good on you."

* * *

When Rebel and Beyond arrived back at the hotel room, the lights were out.

Rebel flicked them on then jumped.

"Surprise!"

The boys were standing knee deep in balloons and streamers. "Happy birthday Rebel!"

Rebel grinned and ran up and hugged each of the boys.

_Thank you! You guys are amazing!_

"You're welcome!" They all replied.

"Time for presents!" Matt jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Open mine first!"

Matt handed her a box that was wrapped in a brown paper bag.

_I like your wrap job Matt._

"You can tell I worked hard on it," he grinned.

Rebel tore the paper bag off the box and gasped at her new shiny red laptop.

_Thank you so much! I love it Matt!_

"You're welcome kiddo. Glad you like it."

"Ok me next," Mello said pushing Matt out of the way.

Mello handed rebel a purple bag. She opened it to find a bunch of CDs.

"There mix tapes. I made a lot of them, I hope you like them," Mello said scratching the back of his head.

_I love them thank you, I'll listen to them all the time._

"Ok mine is next," Near said handing Rebel a small box wrapped in white paper.

Once again Rebel tore the paper off of her gift.

"I figured you would need something to listen to Mello's CDs with."

The box revealed a shiny blue iPod.

Rebel hugged Near, _thank you so much, I love all of my gifts._

"Well you have one more," said L, stepping next to Beyond. "This is from both me and Uncle B."

Rebel gasped as they pulled out a beautiful wooden acoustic guitar.

_Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!_

Rebel brushed her hand over the strings.

_I can't thank you guys enough for these._

"There is no need to thank us Rebel. We love to see you happy," L replied ruffling her hair.

_Well I am definitely happy._

"I'd be happier if we could eat some of this cake," Mello mumbled lighting the candles. "Make a wish kiddo."

Rebel closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Matt asked.

_I can't tell you or it won't come true. _

"Can we have cake yet?" Mello asked.

"Is it strawberry cake?" L asked.

Mello made a face, "Don't even start L."


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok I'm doing another time skip. Don't hate me for it! I just need to get the story line rolling. So now Rebel will be fourteen. This is a short chapter, and I will update when I can. Read and review please! Enjoy!_

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

The thing about living in the same hotel room with five guys is that they are all over protective. I can't so much as take a walk without one out of five coming with me. It's sort of bittersweet.

I rolled out of bed and brushed my hair. It's long now, falling down to my waist, in black beach waves. A quick glance in the mirror revealed a short small girl, with huge purple eyes and pale skin. She wore a black tank top and dark purple leggings.

I never thought of myself as pretty. I don't think that any guy ever has either. I mean like a real guy; one that's my age that I don't live with. But I've only ever been the mute girl. I have become tired of it. Whenever we ran into people outside of the hotel, the guys were always quick to say that I'm shy or I can't talk. It bugged the crap out of me to be honest. But I never told the guys that. So instead, I tried to make myself speak.

The first time I tried to say my name. But all that came out was air and a high pitched squeak. It was a start. Everyday I practiced saying my name. Then one word became two, and then two became a sentence. Now I can speak. My voice has evened out. It's soft and quiet, but it's there. And the guys have never heard it.

I don't know why I can't bring myself to talk to them, using words. I'm not sure how they would react. Would they be happy for me? Angry that I hadn't told them? Would they freak out on me or something?

The time will come, I'll say something important, and maybe they'll be proud of me.

I walked out to the living room. L was perched on the couch looking over files and eating (you guessed it) cake. Near was on the floor, building a city out of match sticks. _Good morning_, I signed.

"Good morning Rebel. Mello, Matt and Beyond will be back soon. I sent them on an errand."

_Ok_

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. We have mayonnaise, half a chocolate bar, a head of lettuce and cheese singles. Yum. all part of a disgusting breakfast. That's the other thing about living with guys, there is absolutely no food to be seen.

I closed the fridge and looked in the cupboards. I found some salsa and some boxes of mac and cheese. The mac and cheese wouldn't be bad except we had no milk or butter to make it with.

So much for breakfast.

Maybe L will let me out by myself to get something.

_L, may I please walk downtown to that little market? Please?_

"You may ask Matt, Mello and Beyond when they get back," he said bringing his thumb to his lips.

_Why can't I go alone? I'll be careful, I promise! I'll call you if something happens. Please I never get to do anything by myself. Don't you trust me?_

"It's not an issue of trust, Rebel; it's an issue of your safety. I do not want you to get hurt."

_I don't want to get hurt as much as the next person. But I'm practically fifteen; shouldn't I learn to be independent?_

L took in a deep breath. After a long moment he spoke, "I suppose I can let you go out by yourself, but call me if you think there could possibly any sort of trouble. It doesn't matter, even if it's just a bad feeling call me ok? Call any of us. Mello taught you some self defense so don't be afraid to use it. Do you want to borrow our bulletproof vest?"

_Thank you L, I will call if I need you. But honestly, I'm going downtown, not to war. Bulletproof vest? I think I can leave that behind this time._

"At least take some pepper spray, and a flare gun …"

_Nope, that's ok. I'll see you in a while, love you._

I ran upstairs to change into jeans and grab my iPod. I rushed out the door before L suggested that I wear a helmet and bubble wrap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

I never realized what fresh air could do to a person. When L finally unclenched his big iron fist hanging over my head, he allowed me to go out by myself. Begrudgingly, but he let me out none the less.

I decided to stop at the park before the store, just because I felt like it. Yeah, I'm a badass like that.

Shoving my ear buds in, and my hands in my pockets I started towards the park.

By the time I got there, my favorite song, Rebel love song, by Black Veil Brides began and I started to sing along. I didn't think that there was anyone around to hear me sing. The streets were quiet except for my footsteps. So I sang louder, until I was singing at the top of my lungs. "Take your hand in mine it's ours tonight, this is a rebel love song. Hearts will sacrifice its do or die. This is a rebel love song."

When the song finished, I heard clapping. Startled, I turned to face a guy. He had Dark black hair with streaks of blue. His eyes were a deep piercing green, and his skin a tan carmel.

"You probably hear this all the time, but you have a beautiful voice."

Actually that is the very first time I've heard that. Let's go Rebel; this is going to be your first conversation with an actual person and not inanimate objects. Don't blow this for yourself.

"Hi, you can call me Robin," he said extending his hand.

I pulled out my ear buds, shaking his hand. "Only if you call me Batman," I joked. "My name is Rebel."

He smiled. Wow he has a great smile, and eyes, and hair. No stop it Rebel, don't let personal feelings get in the way right now.

"Well, that was the perfect song you were singing wasn't it?"

Haha _Rebel _love song. I just got that. Wow I'm slow. Wow look at those eyes!

"Yeah, I guess," I finished lamely.

"Well," He said swishing the hair out of his eyes, "You're the first person my age that hasn't run away from me yet. So I guess I'm doing something right. I never really fit in you know?"

I nodded, completely understanding.

"Hey I'm going to the market down town. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure," he said, "I've got nothing better to do."

We started heading downtown when Robin suddenly tripped over a rock.

"Shit." He muttered standing up. His palms and knee were a little bit scraped but nothing was bleeding.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He smirked. "Yeah I was just testing gravity."

"Does it still work?"

"Yep. But that really sucked."

"Well, don't do that, it hurts," I said smirking back.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. And we continued walking.

* * *

When we got to the store we grabbed a cart and headed down the produce section. Robin helped me pick out some apples and grapes and strawberries. I don't care what Mello says about them. He can just stick it.

We both nearly cracked up when we overheard these two lady's conversation.

"I can't get my kids to eat their vegetables."

"Well I just blend it up in their smoothies and they drink it."

"You actually do that?"

"Just add strawberries to it, it turns it red and they drink it. I'm always going to the farmers market and picking up weird looking fruits and vegetables. I picked up this one thing, I don't even know what it was, but I blended it and put it in there and they drank that food. No complaints."

"Amazing."

"Power of strawberries."

Ha! I knew it Mello!

Robin and I continued to shop, looking at clothes and making fun of customers. He seemed like he might be my first genuine friend.

Before we headed out I grabbed some make up and threw it in the basket. I've been thinking about trying a new look.

We checked out and Robin helped me lug the groceries all the way back to the park. Once we got there I pulled a Robin and tripped over a tree stump landing on my butt.

He laughed and helped me up. "Are you alright Reb?"

"Yeah I was just attacking the ground."

"Backwards?"

"I'm talented!"

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"I'm not sarcastic, I'm just really mean and people think I'm jokeing."

We both laughed and I gathered my bags.

"Well I have to be heading back, my brothers are probably freaking out right now."

"Ok, will you meet me here tomorrow? It was fun hanging out with you," he said scratching the back of his head and rolling a rock back and forth under his shoe.

"Yeah sounds like fun. I'll try and meet you back here tomorrow," I said smiling.

He waved and we both walked our separate ways.

* * *

As I approached the hotel room, I could already feel the tension rising in my shoulders. My jaw clamped shut and I braced myself for the guys. I shuffled through the door only to be embraced in a hug by L.

"Rebel you said you would call! I've been worried sick! You didn't pick up! I didn't know what to think! I thought you died! Or worse! I thought about sending a swat team after you! Do you know how ungrateful that was?"

I've never see L freak out over me so much. It's nice that he's playing protective parent. I didn't think I could evoke so much emotion from L. What did he mean he thought I died or worse? What would worse be?

I reached in a plastic bag and pulled out, you guessed it…

"Strawberries!" L shouted, his face lighting up like a kid at Christmas. "You sweet, sweet, generous child of mine! I wasn't worried about you for a second. I hope you had fun."

I smirked. _Yeah I had a good time. I even made a friend. His name is Robin. _I signed. I still didn't know the right thing to actually say to him. When I do, it will be meaningful, important and all the guys will hear me. I just don't know when.

"You made a friend? Well I am extremely pleased to hear that."

_Yeah me too, _I signed and to my room. I flopped on my bed and replayed the events of the day in my head. Laughing, Robin, making a friend, Robin's eyes, getting groceries, Robin's smile, Robin's laugh.

Robin, Robin, Robin.

I've never had a crush before. I wonder if this is what it feels like.


	9. Chapter 9

_Read and Review please. I hope you enjoy._

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next morning I instantly thought of Robin. I smiled and jumped in the shower.

I dressed in a purple t-shirt and skinny jeans. I scrunched my hair so that it fell in long curls and waves. Then I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror. For once, I think I actually felt good about myself.

I skipped to the kitchen where Mello, Matt, L and Beyond were fighting over breakfast.

"Beyond, you're hogging all the jam! You don't even have toast on your plate!"

"Hey, you elbowed me you asshole, give me the fucking chocolate syrup!"

"Why is there no cake on the table? I always have cake for breakfast."

"Here I don't need this spoon, my hands will work better for reaching the extra left at the bottom of the jar."

Near, just sat on the floor, twirling his hair dismissively shaking his head at the boy's behavior.

"So childish." He said looking at me, "good morning Rebel, you look very nice today."

_Good morning Near, and thank you I feel nice today._

I took a deep breath and attempted to squeeze myself close enough to the table to grab a piece of toast.

"Incoming, let the child through. And I don't mean you Mello," Matt said handing me his plate. I took his toast and grabbed a few apple slices from the center. The guys looked at me, funny and stopped fighting over breakfast.

"You look different," Mello said squinting at me.

"Rebel, are you wearing make-up?" Matt asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh our dear little shrimp is growing up. I'd hug you but my fingers are sticky." Beyond said, raising his red hand as evidence.

Ignoring the questions and comments I looked to L.

_Can I go and meet Robin again today? I said I would try and hang out with him._

Mello gawked at me, "Ooooo so you're wearing make-up to impress a boy. Rebel's got a crush!"

_Shut up Mello, this is just a look I'm trying. I don't have a crush on him. I just met him yesterday._

"Uh-huh, likely story missy," Matt added raising his eyebrow.

L continued to look at me. "I don't think that's a good idea. Let me do a government background check on him first then you can wish you can see him."

My jaw was so far on the floor that I could have tripped over it.

_I can _wish _I can see him? That makes no sense; he's my first friend L. I think he understands me more than you guys do._

I could see a flicker of hurt cross L's face.

"L, let the shrimp see her little boyfriend. I think it's sweet," Beyond said looking knowingly at me.

"But what if he's not who he says he is? What if he wants to hurt you?" L asked quietly.

"L," Near started, "It may prove beneficial for Rebel to be around Robin. If he starts to act out of character, then she will tell us, possibly giving us a suspect to this hypothetical case."

"For chocolate's sake, let the kid be happy. She's just going to push harder the more we pull. Let her have a friend. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. She's a tough, smart girl. She's learning to be independent and make her own choices. I'm encouraging her." Mello ranted.

That was so sweet of him.

_Thanks Mello._

"You're welcome kiddo, now go have fun."

I walked towards the door.

"And Rebel," Mello said before I reached it. "If he does hurt you, in any kind of way, Matt and I are gonna beat the crap out of that kid."

I smiled and saluted them, closing the door behind me.

* * *

When I got to the park, it was empty. I sat on the swings, putting my headphones in my ears and put my iPod on shuffle.

Hung up, by Madonna began to play. I hummed along.

"Is that Madonna?"

I turned around and smiled. Robin stood there with his hands in his pockets, green eyes looking at me.

I cleared my throat a little to test my voice. "Sorry it's just me, but I've been told we look alike," I joked.

"Ah I see," he said sitting on the swing next to me.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. Real helpful.

"I don't know. Just spending the day with you will be perfect."

Awwww, real sweet.

"There is an ice cream shop down the way. You want to get some?" I asked pulling out my headphones.

"Sure, my treat," he replied standing up.

* * *

"So what flavor are you do you want?" He asked.

I looked. I want a cone with a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of Oreo," I said looking at him.

He wrinkled his nose like he smelled something gross. Wait I didn't stink did I?

"Something wrong?"

"You like chocolate ice cream? I'm sorry, just I don't care for chocolate. One scoop of vanilla and another of Oreo," he said to the cashier.

They handed us our cones and I looked at him bewildered. "You don't like chocolate? My brother would hate you."

"Well that's his problem isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for the ice cream by the way. I would have payed."

"You're welcome, but it was no problem. The lady shouldn't pay on the first date should she?"

Was that what this was? A date? That thought sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Did he think of me as more than a friend? He's gorgeous. But I'm probably over reacting.

"Look Rebel, I really like you. I know we just met, but I think you're the smartest, most beautiful, talented girl I've ever seen. I think you're the first best friend I have ever had," he said looking deep in my eyes.

"I really like you too." I said blushing.

"You know I would do anything for you, and I'll always be here when you need to talk or need someone ok?"

"Yeah, I know, thanks Robin."

We walked back to the park. Well he walked, I felt like I floated. I was so happy, someone other than my brothers had deep feelings for me. He was perfect. Those thoughts quickly stopped as I spotted something across the street.

Two huge men in black leather stood across from the park. They wore sun glasses so I couldn't tell but it felt like they were looking at us.

That warm fuzzy feeling was replaced with goose bumps and caution.

"Hey, Robin, I need to go back home."

"We just started hanging out though." He said, disappointment in his voice.

My heart melted a little.

"I just have a bad feeling. I think those guys are watching us," I said rubbing my arms, trying to rid the goose bumps.

Robin looked across the street at the two men. They both shifted their weight and slowly stalked off in the other direction.

"See, they left. Nothing to be scared about. I'll protect you."

Ugh, stupid butterflies are getting annoying. "I know, but I really do need to be getting back," I said.

"Ok, well maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll try." I said walking home.

* * *

This time as I walked through the door, I heard a lot of laughing, and screaming.

"Please Near," Beyond said sitting on the couch with outstretched arms. "Let me love you."

Poor Near looked extremely uncomfortable and Mello and Matt looked extremely amused.

"You heard him sheep, he just wants a hug, let him love you," Mello laughed.

Near squirmed away from Beyond's possible clutches, "I am very aware of how you hug, Beyond. It's a torturous form of murder. You squeeze the life out of the person you are hugging. You have done that to L several times."

L looked away with an uncomfortable expression.

"I do not consider my hugs to be murderous, Near. The correct term I would use is, cuddle with a struggle." Beyond smirked.

Near scowled and I giggled. Everyone's eyes suddenly went to me. "Rebel how long have you been there?" L asked.

_Long enough, _I replied smiling.

"How was your date?" Matt asked.

_It wasn't a date, just two friends hanging out. And I left early, because there were these two guys in black that kept looking at us._

The guys all shut up and looked at each other.

_What did I miss something?_

L looked at me with a hard expression. "Rebel, there is something we need to discuss."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola everyone! Thank you for the reviews and comments. Here is the next chapter._

**L's P.O.V.**

I have put it off for too long. Rebel's safety is now our top priority. The boys and I have brought it up in discussions before, about what we should do to keep her safe. When Rebel said those guys were following her, it put things in perspective.

"Rebel, there is something we need to discuss," I said. Matt patted the seat next to him on the couch and reluctantly, Rebel sat down.

_What's wrong? _She signed frowning.

I took in a deep breath. "Rebel, we have told you about your parents correct? They were famous scientists?"

Rebel nodded, _Yes, we've talked about my parents before. You gave me my locket back that I was wearing when you found me._

She twirled her finger in the golden chain around her neck.

"Well, those men were never caught. I believe the men that have been following you are connected to your parent's case. For your safety, we agree it is best to send you to Whammy's House. We have all grown up there. You would attend the classes they offer, and we would call you all the time. Now that your case has surfaced, we will be working hard to close it," I said.

Rebel was silent for a long time, not that she isn't always silent.

Suddenly she glanced up with tears brimming in her eyes.

_It will only be until my case is solved?_ She asked.

I frowned. "I'm truly sorry Rebel, but when people are after you, your name tends to get around to others. I'm afraid you won't truly be safe, even if these men are caught. We have loved having you stay with us, watching you grow up into a beautiful young lady, but once we send you to Whammy's House, you will not be able to return."

Rebel continued to look at her hands. I saw a few tears roll off of her cheek and onto her lap. I tried to wrap her in a hug, but she broke away angrily and stood up.

"This is total bullshit!" she screamed.

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

L said I won't be able to come back. They don't want me here. I'm a bother to them, so they're going to send me away! "This is total bullshit!" I screamed.

I saw shocked expressions all around the room, but I was too pissed to care. "You said you guys cared about me! That you didn't want me to leave! But I'm so much of a bother that you're just going to send me away? I thought you guys were different. That it wouldn't matter what happened you guys would stand next to me. I guess I was too stupid to see through all your crap. I mean, you never even noticed that I practiced speaking. You didn't notice something different about me. You tried to keep me locked away in your little tower so I couldn't even see my friend let alone make any."

The boy's jaws were practically on the ground, but I didn't stop there.

"I think Robin cared about me more than you guys ever did. So let me save you the trouble of sending me to Whammy's. I'll just leave now."

I rushed towards the door without a second glance back. "I hate you!" I screamed, and then slammed the door.

Once outside, I ran as fast as I could. I could faintly hear footsteps running after me, and people shouting my name, but I didn't turn around. I ran faster.

I wasn't sure where I was going. I just knew that I had to get away from that place. When the only sounds I heard were my rushing footsteps, and pounding heart beat, I slowed my pace.

It was dark already. Barley any lights around. Then my luck turned, and it started to pour. Hey I never said which way my luck went. In fact I wasn't so sure that I believed in luck anymore.

I kept walking listening to the squish of my socks in my shoes. I looked around, and found that I was in the park.

It's hard to recognize it when its pitch black out, but I took my familiar spot on the swings. The rain slowed to a steady drizzle. But I opened the flood gates, sobbing into my hands.

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying. But then I heard my name.

"Rebel?" Robin asked, crouching down in front of me. "Are you ok?"

I gave a pathetic laugh in between sobs. "You know I used to like the rain," I said, uncovering my face. "Because when you're in the rain, nobody can tell that you're crying."

Robin gave me a sympathetic look and put his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder. I would have apologized for getting it wet, if it hadn't already been raining.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently rubbing my back. I shook my head.

"Well I can't leave you out here by yourself, come back with me; I know a dry place we can go to."

I stood up and he took off his jacket, placing it in my hands. "Here put this on." I took it gratefully and we ran downtown.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

Rebel could speak. She taught herself to speak and she never told us. When she left, nobody moved. We just soaked in what just happened. I ran after her, but she was too quick. "Damn it!" I screamed and ran back towards the hotel.

I saw Matt run downstairs with his car keys. "Do you want to help me look for her?" he asked franticly. "Dude, it's impossible to see anything in that weather."

"Well we have to try! It's Rebel, she's our sister and I care about her."

"Fine let's go."

We hopped in his car and drove silently looking for her.

"What did L say when I left?" I asked.

Matt sighed, "He was crying. And I mean crying, like real tears were coming out of his eyes."

"Well I didn't think you meant fake tears Matt, I know L cared about her. It feels impossible that she could actually make him tear up."

"I know," he said, "remember how L used to talk in monotone, and never say anything with emotion. That completely changed when Rebel came along. It's like she filled a hole in his heart."

I wiped my face with my hands. "Yeah I know I hope we find her."

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

I told him I hated him.

I kept telling myself before, that my first words would be meaningful and important.

I just didn't think they would be those ones.

By the time me and Robin got downtown, the rain had stopped leaving huge damp puddles in its wake.

My crying had subsided too, but Robin's arm never left my shoulders. We slowed to a walk, and he asked me again, "Do you want to talk about it? It's fine if you don't."

I shook my head, "Not right now, thanks."

We continued walking in silence until I heard a car coming up the street. That was Matt's car! Robin looked from me to the car and must have noticed the anxiety on my face. "It's ok, come on."

We ducked behind the building of a music store.  
Once safely out of sight, I turned to Robin. "Thank you for doing this. You're really the best friend I have ever had," I said smiling.

He attempted to smile, but ended up frowning. "Really, you shouldn't say that about me," he said looking down.

It was my turn to frown. "Why not?" I asked.

But he didn't answer me; instead he glanced behind me and shouted "wait!"

I was about to turn to see what he was shouting about, but I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and strong arms wrap around me before I collapsed into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi people, I know you all probably hate me for not updating in a while! My bad, I hope you can forgive me. So as a token of my apology, here is the next chapter._

**Matt's P.O.V.**

L is talking in monotone again. But I can't say I blame him. Lately, everything seems lifeless without Rebel here. It's been three days since she ran off. None of us has gotten any sleep. L is emotionless, Near is, well Near. Mello is pissed and I play peacekeeper.

"WHERE IS MY FUCKING GODDAMN CHOCOLATE YOU NOCTERNAL EMOTIONLESS SUPEREGO?!" Mello hollered from the other room.

"I didn't see your name on it Mello, with no name to claim it, I simply took it for myself," L said.

"WELL EVERYONE KNOWS I'M THE CHOCOLATE EATER AROUND HERE! IF REBEL WAS HERE SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU OTHERWISE!"

L stiffened in his seat. "Well Rebel is not here at the moment is she?" L said coldly. "I do believe that is what we are working on, am I correct? Finding Rebel is the objective? Not throwing temper tantrums over something so fickle as chocolate."

Mello's face heated to a dangerous shade of red. "If you want fickle, then take a look in the mirror. I'm not pissed because of the chocolate. I'm pissed because my sister has been missing for three days after running off saying she hated us. When she said that, it felt like I was being chastised. I don't think you can fathom what kind of effect each of us had on her. Then it blew up in our faces. Don't talk to me like I don't know what's going on, and don't try to project your feelings as mine, because it only shows how pathetic you feel about this entire situation."

The room went silent, and Mello stalked off to his room. Wow that was some deep stuff he said. But I think L needs to listen to him.

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

My head is throbbing. Pounding. Aching. It feels like a million tiny construction workers are taking jackhammers and chiseling at my skull. I slowly open my eyes, blinking to clear away the blurs.

My back is stiff and I realize I can't move. I'm sitting in an old wooden chair with my hands and feet bound by a thick rope Where am I?

Memories from the previous night came rushing back at me. I gasp. This is not good!

Robin. He told me to wait. Where the hell is he? He was the last thing I saw. Was he taken too?

Suddenly feeling very pissed I start yelling, while struggling with the ropes. "Hey you assholes get the fuck down here and show your ugly faces! Where the hell am I, you mother freakers! Son of a biscuit!"

I think Mello would be proud by the vocabulary I picked up from him.

I hear what sounds like a door slam behind me. "Well, sleeping beauty awakens. You've been out for a while. Three whole days."

The man's voice is deep and raspy, like he gargles rocks. His thick accent hangs in the air, and the thump of his boots, make my heart jump in my throat.

He steps into my vision, and I can see his thick black hair. He is in jeans and a tank top that shows his huge arms. When he moves, I can see his veins pop up. He has a tattoo along his arm that reads, uccidere o essere uccisi. (A/N: Sorry if the translation is wrong.)

He smirks as he sees me staring at his arm. "It's Italian. It says kill or be killed."

Oh no! I know what this is! This is really not good! I shivered.

"You know," he said, brushing a strand of hair from my face, "that was some strong language you used back there. I'm going to have to ask you to behave better."

"Why should I do anything for you?" I spat, glaring at him. "You've done nothing but kidnap me for no reason!"

"We had a reason. A very good one at that."

"Not good enough for you to tell me? I want to speak to the boss. Where's your leader?"

He looked stunned for a split second before slinking back to a smirk. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"I just know." I replied.

"Well do you know what this is?" He pulled out a shiny silver gun and pointed it at me. I drew in a breath and flinched. The bastard just smirked at me. "Look, I think its tradition that the guy with the gun is the boss."

Alright Rebel, you have a backbone, time to use it.

"Well where I come from, the boss is the man that doesn't need the gun."

He looked ticked, but withdrew the gun and put it back in his jacket. Without another word he walked out of the room.

Soon after, I heard two sets of footsteps. A new man stepped into my line of sight. He looked older than the other guy, but sported some silver hairs and a thick mustache and beard. His eyes were dark, like coffee. "The little girl has an attitude no?" His accent was thicker and more defined. "Little girl, do you know who you are dealing with?"

I nodded. You're mafia. I can tell judging by my location, and a few other circumstances. But your accent is different than the other guy's. He is Italian, but you are different. Russian, is it?"

He didn't seem surprised by my deduction.

"Well aren't you a smart sugar cookie?" Italy said mockingly.

"Well, I may be the smartest cookie, but I am not the sweetest. You need to let me go now."

Ok Rebel, what's up with you, your bossing around the leader of the Russian Mafia. Forget backbone, you're growing a skyscraper!

Russia laughed, "Strong like your parents no?"

My parents?

"Oh don't look so surprised Miss Girly, you must have figured me out?" Russia asked, eyeing me carefully.

I stared back at him blankly. He killed my parents? Talk about dropping the bomb.

"I hate you," I snarled, looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh, little girl, hate is such a strong word.

"I know that's why I used it!"

"We have a spunky one yes?" He said looking at Italy.

Italy smirked, and agreed. I wanted to kick him where the sun don't shine, but found it was probably not the best thing considering he had a gun, and considering I couldn't actually move to do it.

Russia looked down at me. "I am more than just Mafia man who killed your parents."

I looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I am also your uncle."


	12. Chapter 12

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

My uncle killed my parents. My parents were killed by my uncle. Whichever way I phrase it, it sounds just as sick.

"You did it for money didn't you?" I say, "With my parents gone, the money would be handed to me. So you planned to kill me, and all the money would go to you. But you got caught, ratted out by someone. And you weaseled your way out of prison and followed me. You knew I was taken in by someone, and you realized who it was,"

He stared at me for a long time, thinking about something. "Vincent!" he yelled, "Cut her ropes."

Italy scowled and took out a pocket knife, sawing away at the ropes.

"Yes, that detective friend of yours has given me many troubles over the years. He knew who you were. Knowing your detective, I estimate he put your money away, in a safe place, and put ever lock, code and contract to restrict me from taking it, yes? So I have kidnapped you, in exchange for the money. Vincent will give you a phone; you must call them and tell them our demands. If they do not agree, I will kill you, if you do not agree, I will kill them."

My heart sped up, threatening to jump out of my chest. I didn't want my brothers to get hurt. I've already hurt them enough.

"Fine," I say standing up, "Give me the phone."

But suddenly a thought crossed my mind. "Wait, what happened to Robin? Did you kidnap him too?"

My uncle let out a hardy laugh and yelled something to Italy, sorry _Vincent, _in another language. Italy, laughed and left the room, returning with, "Robin!" I screamed, running over to hug him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

My uncle laughed, which sounded more like a hack this time. "We had to lure the fox out of the den somehow girly."

I looked at Robin, who wouldn't look me in the eyes. "You knew? You lied to me? I thought you were my friend," I say with tears starting to cloud my vision.

Italy smirked, at me, and wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder. "Well I couldn't let my son be friends with such a pathetic gullible wimp like you."

**Near's P.O.V.**

These idiots do not realize that fighting will not resolve this situation. We need to narrow down the possibilities of her location. She could be in hiding, she could have been taken, she could be with a friend. Endless possibilities are frustrating at the least.

A sharp ring echoed through the living room. L picked up the phone. I sat twirling my hair when suddenly L's voice grew dark and serious. "We will make the exchange tonight."

"L?" I ask.

"Sam has kidnapped Rebel. He wants her family savings." Sam, the leader of the Russian Mafia?

"We must find her location and apprehend Samuel," I say.

L smirked. Wait, L smirked? "I already know the location."

"How, do you know it already?"

"I know, because Samuel, is an idiot. He will most likely be at his previous headquarters."

"How do you assume that?"

"Because, their previous headquarters was in a nearby warehouse about two towns over; I was able to hear the echo of cars bouncing off metal."

"That could be anywhere, L"

"Yes but I heard a train. Every evening a train would depart from that station at 6:15. It's 6:21 at the moment. Tell Mello, Matt and Beyond, this information. I will send them at 7:00 to retrieve Rebel and bring her back here safely."

"Ok." L isn't the World's Greatest Detective for nothing.

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

They locked me in a room with no windows, and no furniture. It's getting late and I'm starting to get cold. My stomach is making whale noises and won't shut up.

I go and sit against a wall at the far side of the room and brought my knees up to my chest. I close my eyes and try to organize my thoughts. He killed my parents for money; he's probably going to kill me if he can't get his money. Or maybe if he does get it, I will get killed anyways. Robin knew all along. I thought I could trust him. Turns out I was wrong.

I open my eyes as I hear something outside the door. It gets louder and I put my ear against the door. It was my brothers!

"Hey, I'm in here!" I yell banging my hands against the door. I hear someone say stand back. I do, and the door suddenly flies off its hinges, revealing Mello dressed in combat boots and black leather with a chocolate bar hanging out his mouth, and Beyond with the cops filing one by one in the door, aiming guns at Italy and my uncle. Robin was backed into a corner by two cops, and was being put in handcuffs.

"Come here," Mello said opening his arms and embracing me in a bear hug. "Matt's waiting in the car. Let's go."

He put his arm on my shoulder and guided me through the sea of police. I giggled a little as Italy tripped over his pants that were sagging dangerously low and fell on his face. "Hey Vincent!" I yelled at him. "If you stopped trying to be a gangster and pulled up your pants a little bit, you could run from the cops faster."

Mello gave me a high five. "I've taught you well."

We piled into Matt's car. Beyond sat in the back seat, next to me.

They all gave me a hug, saying they were happy I was safe, and told me not to scare them like that.

I lean my head against the side of the car and closed my eyes, falling asleep feeling safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

I wake up and find that I'm alone, with another pounding headache. Looking around I see my guitar, my iPod, my clothes. Everything I own. But it all feels unfamiliar, like it's not mine. Maybe that's because it's not my room. NOT IN MY ROOM!

I jump out of bed, messily leaving the purple comforter on the floor and run to the door.

I open the door to a long narrow hallway. There are a multitude of doors aligned on the wall. This doesn't look like any hotel I've ever seen.

I continue walking down the hall, in hopes that there is life on this alien planet.

A huge crash echoes off of the walls, followed with screaming and other noises that I can't quite make out.

So there is life! I mean, somebody is here.

Another crash erupts from a room four doors down at the end of the hall. I place my hand on the door knob, expecting to see my brothers, fighting over something.

I open the door only to be hit with a plastic action figure. "Son of a biiiiisssscuit," I trail off, rubbing my forehead. In front of me are about 12 toddlers staring at me like I'm fresh meat.

A little boy wobbles up to me and pokes me in the leg. He has short brown hair, holding an action figure like the one I got hit with. I look at my feet and pick up his toy. "Did you hit me with this?" I ask holding it out to him.

He stares with huge brown eyes, and then starts to sniffle. His chocolate eyes begin to melt and before I know it, I'm being showered in waterworks. I panic.

"Hey, hey don't cry, it didn't hurt that bad, here take your toy."

But he starts sobbing. I try to touch him and he starts screaming his head off, "STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER!"

Before I know it the entire playroom has erupted in a chorus of shouting and pointing at me. "No! I'm not going to hurt you!" I plead.

Simultaneously, they start throwing toys at me. I try to duck out of the room, but my back hits something hard.

I bounce forward. "Children! Stop this beastly behavior immediately! Drop your weapons and apologize to Miss, Wrestle."

"My name is Rebel."

"It's of no concern to me what your name is Miss. All I know is that you have been sent here by L. I don't know how you weaseled your way into his grasp, but what I am certain of is that he asked me to watch out for you along with the other children."

I turned around to get a good look at the man. He had a long nose, with silver glasses that rested on top. He was old, and had grey hair.

"L left me here? Is he coming back?"

His hard expression turned soft as he laughed.

"My guess is you were a burden and he dumped you here to be my problem. Seems very fitting for him doesn't it?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "Who are you?"

"I am Rodger, the head caretaker of Whammy's House. I hate kids, and despise you already. Your room is the one in which you woke up in. I will instruct one of the children to meet you at 5:00 to discuss the campus and give you a tour. I do not know your name and do not particularly care. If I do know your name just by looking at you, then you must be a troublemaker, and I hate troublemakers. Shawn! Drop that this instant! We do not throw toys at people!"

I glanced behind me at the brown eyed boy who lowered his action figure that seemed to be aimed at my head. I turned around and gave him the infamous 'I'm watching you' gesture and turned back around.

Rodger looked from me to Shawn. "I see you two will be getting along nicely. Follow me, I have a letter for you, that I was instructed not to open."

Gosh this guy is a piece of sunshine.

I followed him down a huge staircase down more halls and more stairs. This place was huge. I'm sure that I'll get lost.

He took out his keys and opened the door to his office. I shuffled inside and sat in a leather chair across from his desk. Rodger sat in the chair behind his desk and glared at me, making no movement to do anything else. "So why don't you like children? You said you hate me already." I ask trying to break the awkward silence.  
"It's not that I hate children or you. Let's just say that if you were on fire, and I had water, I would drink it."

I stared at him for a long time. "SO, you said you had a letter for me?" I asked, very uncomfortable.

He shuffled around in his desk until he pulled out a cream colored envelope.

I opened it, revealing a letter with the sentences in a variety of different colors.

_Dear Rebel,_

_We hope you find it in your heart to forgive us. I apologize that we were unable to discuss this further. But we have decided that it is better suited for you to live at Whammy's House. I understand this is difficult for you. But you will be in a much safer environment there. I am happy to inform you that your case is solved. So you do not need to be in fear of those men any longer. _

_I hope that we may see each other soon. You have been a valuable asset. And I must apologize for not reading you better. I understand that you have hidden a great deal from us, and I am sorry I could not gain your trust. You will do well in the world. _

_L_

_Dear Rebel,_

_Matt stole the cool red pen so I'm writing in pink. That was all that was left, don't let this hurt my reputation! But I am sorry that this was just thrown on you kiddo. We didn't even get to say goodbye. That totally sucks. I hope that I was a good, relatable big brother. If you learned anything, it was cursing that could make a sailor blush! But in all honesty kiddo, I'm sorry about everything. Not noticing what you were going through was really uncool of me. But hey, there are good things that can come out of Whammy's. I mean, common, they raised me. Just look how I turned out. _

_I left a stash of chocolate when I left there. Room 758 under loose board in the floor, it's a mix with milk, dark and white. All the good stuff, but whatever you do, don't get caught by Rodger. He's a real asshole. Just be like me and you can bullshit your way out of anything that he tries to hit you with._

_Much love, your Bestest Big Brother in the Whole Wide Universe (Take that Matt)_

_Mello_

_Dear Rebel,_

_Yay I got the cool pen! Take that Marshmellow! _

_Rebel you've been a great little sister. Those guys have basically said it all. Thank you for supporting me with my video games, and letting me teach you about computers. I hope we see each other again sometime. You were a kicker grownin up man. I remember when I took you to the park, and this awful lady tried to say her kid was better and then her kid pushed you and you told her off. Yeah, good times. My point is, you're gonna grow up just fine. We'll try to keep in touch ok? Make sure you tell them cooks at Whammy's to make you mac and cheese for dinner! Your favorite! And don't let anyone get you down. Keep your chin up. This isn't goodbye, ok short stuff? We'll always be lookin' out for ya._

_Love, your more awesomer brother than Mello_

_Matt_

_Dear Rebel, _

_Ok Shrimp, if you're wondering how you got from here, to all the way in England without noticing. All I can say is L made me do it!_

_L said I had to drug you so you could sleep through the flight, and all that jazz so sorry if you wake up with a headache. Just don't blame me for it._

_Now that that's settled, MY LITTE SHRIMP HAS LEFT THE COCTAIL! _

_I enjoyed getting to know you, Rebel. You have grown into a fine young lady that will have all the boys chasing after you._

_Just remember I will be chasing after them, with a flame thrower and a chain saw. _

_I'm glad you spent time with your Uncle B. You made me very happy. I will hopefully see you again. Just don't the boys get too close to you? _

_P.S. Don't mind the jam stain I left on the page that was there when L gave me the paper. I had nothing to do with that either. Hee hee. Ok love you Shrimp._

_BB_

_Dear Rebel,_

_You have intrigued me from the very beginning. It had become quite a comfort to have you around. I must say that I am sad to see you leave. I realize that these letters will probably not help the fact that we sent you away, without saying goodbye in person. For this I must apologize, I was unaware that this would happen. But we all felt you needed closure. In fact we all needed it. You have become part of our lives and part of our hearts. I hope to see you soon, and keep in touch often. These letters are not goodbye, Rebel. They are just a filler until we meet again._

_Near_

I had tears in my eyes. I guess I'm here to stay then? I have to admit that these letters made me hate them and love them at the same time.

"If you are finished wallowing in my office, I will have someone show you back to your room? Your depressing mood is practically dripping on my carpet, Rachel," Rodger sneered. I clutched the letters to my chest and stood up.

"It's Rebel, and I have a feeling we're going to be on a first name basis."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

Finding my way back to my room was hard. After about fifteen wrong turns and three flights of stairs, I discovered that all these hallways look alike.

"Hey, are you lost?"

I turn around and see a girl about my age with bright pink hair and thick black eye liner. She forced a smile that I'm not sure was genuine.

"I'm not lost, I'm locationally challenged,"

She smiled, or more like barred her teeth. "I was that way when I first came here. You're Rebel right?"

I nodded.

"Great, you are in the room across from me! Follow me, and come meet my besties."

She started to literally skip, and dance down the hallway. I hesitantly followed her and watched as she twirled around in her shiny pink flowered dress. She seems, different.

When we reached her room, the only word that could come to mind was clean. Her room looked like one out of a magazine, hardly anything was on the walls, and her bed was made. I self consciously thought of how I was in such a rush to get up, I left my comforter on the floor.

At the far end of the room sat four girls, all in dresses, sitting still and lady like. It was like looking at a bunch of clones.

"So, my name is Clary. These are my friends, Melody, Davis, Boo, and Mercedes."

The girls all waved and smiled at me. Giggling, like I was some sort of inside joke.

"Yeah, um so I should probably get back to my room," I say backing towards the door. These girls were not the types of girls that seemed very friendly, no matter how much teeth they showed.

Clary stepped forward grabbing my arm. "No silly you can't leave. You must be starving anyways, we'll take you to the cafeteria."

"I'm really not hungry," I tried to pull away but she sunk her nails into my skin. "Of course you are silly, being kicked out by your family can make anyone hungry. Let's go."

Clary half dragged me towards the dining area, followed by her perfect clones.

Her clones all took a seat at a table near the middle of the room. I sat in between Mercedes and Davis. There long blonde hair kept finding its way onto my shoulder. "Melody, Boo and I will grab us some food." Clary flashed me her toothy grimace and stalked off, with the other two girls.

We sat in an awkward silence until the clones returned with food.

At least I think that's what it was. "I'm not a huge fan of salad," I say picking at the green stuff with my fork. The girls all looked at each other. Boo cleared her throat and I looked up. "Well its part of our diet. We don't eat any carbs, no pasta no bread. But we have a salad every day for lunch and dinner."

I stared at them. Clary eyed me carefully. "So you actually eat then? Carbs, and fats?"

"Yeah, sometimes my brothers would give me chocolate, or make me mac and cheese."

The clones gasped. "Oh sweetie!" Davis said rubbing my shoulder sympathetically, "no wonder you look the way you do. Those awful brothers of yours!"

I looked at her disbelieving. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," said Clary eyeing me up and down. "It wouldn't have hurt your brothers to feed you a salad every now and then."

"Excuse me?" I say trying to hide my shock.

"But don't worry," Mercedes adds, "we can fix you and you'll fit right in, you won't end up with those freaks at the loser table."

I look across the room where a bunch of kids wearing dark clothes and laughing sits.

"Look, there is one of them!" Clary points at a girl my age with teased black hair and thick black eyeliner.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask, trying to mask my anger.  
"She's a freak." Boo says taking a bite of her salad.

Davis stands and shouts at the girl "hey freak, why don't you just leave, nobody wants you here! You're such a loser!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I say, looking in their eyes. The girl stops and the clones look at me.

Now the entire cafeteria is silently watching us. I get up from my seat and stand next to the girl.

Clary clears her throat uncomfortably and Melody whispers, "You know, if you stick up for her, it makes you weird too."

"Honestly, I would rather be weird as hell then boring as fuck. And just so you know, saying someone is ugly won't make you any prettier."

The clones gasp. "You're both freaks!" Boo yells. I laugh.

"Please, we aren't freaks, we're limited edition! It's got to be boring dressing as the same person all the time."

They all shut up and the girl turns to me. "Hey that was cool what you said. I'm Andie."

"I'm Rebel, I'm new here."

"Well if you want, you can come sit with us, limited edition folks," she says smiling.

"Are you sure that's ok with you?"

"Positive!"

She grasps my hand and pulls me towards her table where three guys sit. "Guys this is Rebel."

They all smile and wave at me. The one closest to my right, is the first to introduce himself.

He extends his long pale hand and swishes some strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. "Hi, I'm Rollins."

A boy wearing a black shirt and a jean jacket stands up to shake my hand, "I'm Sebastian," he says shyly.

I nod and look to the last boy at the table. He waves and smiles a huge goofy grin. "I'm Eddie!"

"Nice to meet you all," I say looking down at my feet. "Awww," Eddie says, "look guys she's shy!"

"That's a surprise after what you did for Andie back there." Sebastian says softly. Rollins smirks, "It sure is."

After dinner, Andie drops me off at my room. Once she leaves, I wash my face and change into pj's. I grab my iPod and put it on shuffle. But before the song can start, there is a knock on the door. I pause my iPod and get up to answer it.

Clary stands with her arms crossed over her chest, her pink hair up in a messy ponytail. "I've decided to forgive you for this evening. We can work through the kinks in your plan. You'll be much happier-"

I cut her off, "that's ok I'm good without you." Clary huffs and scowls at me. "Well you look fat and ugly in that outfit!" she shouts.

"Good, I was trying to look like you all day."

She takes a deep breath as if I'm frustrating her. "Look," she starts calmly. "If you just try to see it my way-"

I cut her off again. "Clary, I have tried to see it your way, but frankly I just can't get my head stuck that far up my ass!"

Then I slam the door in her face. Moments later I hear the door across from me slam shut. I wonder over to my mirror and start my iPod again. Is she telling the truth? I tried to remember the last time I looked at myself in the mirror. And compare that me, to the present me.

Maybe she's right?

Fix You , by Coldplay fills my ears and I flop onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I think about Robin, and how I trusted him. I think about my brothers, and how I acted towards them. Maybe I did get in there way.

I think about Clary and her clones. I know that this means war between us. But I'm not going to stand around and be chastised by people who don't know me. I get out of bed and pad over to my desk and pull out the letters, bringing them back to my bed. I read them over and over again. It takes me a moment to realize I'm crying.

I sniffle, turning out the light and closing my eyes. I try and imagine being at home. The smell of Mello's chocolate and leather. I imagine the sound of Matt's video games and L shuffling through papers. I think of Beyond trying to kill Near with his hugs.

I finally drift off to sleep, as the song ends

_And I will try, to fix you._

* * *

_Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing. It means alot to me. Rebel is starting to become uncomfortable and insecure. I know that many of us struggle with this. I want you to know that you are all BEAUTIFUL. Never let anyone try and tell you different. If any of you ever need to talk, I am here for you. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning with drool running down my mouth. Lovely.

I trudge to the bathroom to get ready. I'm in the middle of brushing when I hear someone knocking rapidly on my door. "Rebel! It's Andie!"

With my toothbrush in my mouth, I head to the door and open it. I see a distraught looking Andie, but that's not all I see. The words _fat, ugly, bitch, fuck you _and _slut are_ written creatively all over my door in black paint.

I gasp, causing me to nearly lose my toothbrush in the process. I run to my bathroom to rinse.

"I was coming over to see if you wanted to hang out and I saw this. It wasn't any of us I swear!"

I never thought it was them. Andie introduced me to Eddie, Sebastian and Rollins yesterday after I stuck up for her. "I know who it was," I say coldly.

Deciding that there isn't anything I can do about the door right now, I join Andie and the guys in the cafeteria. Eddie has a bagel stuffed in his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff out like a chipmunk. He has cream cheese on his upper lip and chin. I giggle and take a seat next to Rollins, who is carefully thumbing through an art book.

"You're into art?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah I'm ok."

Eddie does a muffled gulp and wipes his chin, obviously unaware of his cream cheese mustache.

"Are you kidding Rollins? Your work is amazing!"

"Yeah," Andie says stealing some fruit off of Sebastian's plate. "It seems that someone used Rebel's door for an art project last night."

The boys looked to me and I looked at my hands. "What happened?" Rollins asks.

Before I can respond, I see Clary and her doppelgangers, clear a path towards there table. Clary glances at me, and smirks. She stalks over in her strappy heels and looks downs at me. "Rebel," she says with fake sympathy, "I saw that somebody ruined your door. So sad, but at least it isn't broken in. So you're free to slam it in other people's faces."

Well then. I watch her walk off towards her giggling besties.

Rollins looks at me, "Rebel don't give a shit about what she says alright? Hey, you haven't eaten yet. Do you want breakfast?"

I shake my head. The thought of food makes my stomach churn. "I'm fine, thanks. So what is there to do around here?" I ask, attempting to smile.

Eddie raises his hand. "Ooooo since its summer and it's pretty hot outside; we can go make a slip and slide or something. Run through the sprinklers."

"That sounds like fun, but I don't have a swimsuit."

Andie looks at me. "You can borrow one of mine we're about the same size.

I looked at her and sighed. Andie seemed so much skinnier than me. I doubt I can fit into one of her suits.

I nod and stand up. "Well I need to go clean my door."

"Oh, we'll help you," says Sebastian quietly.

"You don't have to."

Andie cuts in, "It's the least we can do. You stuck up for us. We're all friends now, and you would do the same for us."

It's true. I would. We all get up and head to my door, armed with buckets of water and sponges.

In no time at all the words have been erased from the door, but not from my memory.

"Thanks for helping clean," I say as we finish up.

"No problem, hey Andie, go take Rebel to get a swimsuit, the guys and I will meet you two out back," Eddie says.

Andie grabs my arm and pulls me in the direction of her room. I'm still not used to how big this place is. I Try and travel with someone who knows where they're going. So I don't become 'locationally challenged' again.

Andie pulls me into her room and I sit on her bed. Her walls are a pale blue, and clothes are messily thrown all over the floor. A mountain of dirty clothes sits by her bed.

She ruffles through her drawers looking for something specific. "Found it!" she said, holding up a two piece bathing suit in dark purple with black swirls. "Here," she said throwing it on top of me. "I went through a purple phase, and when I came into your room, I saw lots of it."

"Thanks, should I go change?"

"Bathroom is that door right there."

Her bathroom is worse than her bedroom. Hair products and facial creams are leaking out all over her sink. A used towel sits on a full length mirror, and more clothes are covering the floor. I carefully peel off my clothes and locket to set them aside so I know there mine. I take a deep breath and put on the two piece suit.

It fits.

I chance a quick look in the mirror and am surprised by what I see. A think girl with wavy black hair that falls down her shoulders to her back is staring at me with purple eyes. Her body is slim, like she has always been that way and hasn't eaten in a week. I gasp at my reflection.

Andie knocks on the door. "Hey is everything ok?"

I step out of the bathroom and her eyes go wide. "Holy crap! You look like hot stuff in that bathing suit! The guys will be head over heels for you!"

She is wearing a dark blue two piece that complements her pale skin and bony figure. "Thanks," I say "You look amazing also."

"Thanks!"

I go and drop off my clothes and locket in my room, then follow Andie to the back of the building.

I can now see how big the building truly is.

It towers over trees, with its beautiful architecture and stain glass windows. It looks like a massive church.

Andie and I run up one of the many slopes that are roll out in the back. Trees surround us and a huge field overtakes most of the space.

We see the guys waving at us to follow them. When we get to them, I have to stop and catch my breath. They have various garden hoses running water down a gentle slope, where a long tarp, stretches down the hill. At the bottom, lies a little blow up pool full of water. "Me first!" Eddie shouts and before we know it, he's cruising on his belly downhill only to splash in the pool and slip out the other side.

We all crack up and followed, not allowing Eddie enough time to get out of the way, eventually landing on top of him.

We played outside in the water until it started to get dark, and the sun was going down.

We packed up the slip and slide, and headed back towards Whammy's.

"That was a lot of fun, thanks for letting me come." I say.

"It was so much more fun with you here." Eddie says, making me smile.

We all go our separate ways except for Rollins, who volunteers to get me back to my room safely.

As I approach my door, I notice something is different. Did I leave it open?

I slowly push my door open gasping at the sight. My entire wardrobe is strewn all over the floor, ripped and tattered. Black paint is spilled over my blankets. And the back of the door is covered in clue and toilet paper and more paint.

Rollins eyes go big. "Who the hell would do this to your room?!"

I know exactly who. But before I go, I check to see my locket, letters, iPod, laptop and guitar are all ok.

Those items are extremely important to me.

Seeing that they are unharmed, I stomp angrily across the hall and bang on the door with my fist. Clary opens it. "Rebel," she says. "You really need to get that temper of yours under control."

"I don't have a short temper, just a quick reaction to bullshit!"

Rollins stifles a laugh, trying to play it off as a cough. "Bullshit huh?" She asks eyeing me. "That's how you look in that swimsuit."

Bitch.

"Look, I know you're angry I slammed the door in your face, but seriously, get over it. I'm not going to fight you. I'm not going to get revenge. I'm going to ask you nicely now, to leave me and my stuff the fuck alone."

Her expression revealed pure, concentrated hatred. Like there was more to it than just slamming a door. But that was all I knew about.

She slammed the door in my face, and I turned to Rollins. He smirked and gave me a high five. "Andie will let you spend the night in her room. Go get your stuff and I can take you there."

I grabbed my stuff. Being the items I checked earlier, and looked around the room the room searching for salvageable clothing. There were none. I sigh, feeling defeated and follow Rollins to Andie's room.

"We can fix the mess tomorrow. I'll go tell Roger about it."

I thanked him again and knocked on Andie's door. She was in her pj's with a book in her hands. I filled her in on what happened and she all but yanked me into her room.

"Sleep on my bed, I insist. I'll take the floor."

Before I can refuse, she is already taking blankets and pillows off her bed and lying down. I follow her example and lay down too.

It's silent for a while. Then a quiet voice, "Rebel? Tell me about before you came to Whammy's"

I thought for a little about how to answer that. "My brothers, found me in an alley when I was little, I was being chased by the person that killed my parents. They took me in, gave me a nice home, and taught me everything they know. A certain incident caused them to worry about my safety, so here I am."

She was quiet for a while. I thought maybe my story bored her to sleep. But she spoke again. "What were their names?"

"Matt, Mello, Near, B and L."

She sat up straight, looking startled. "Your brother was L? L was your brother?"

"Yeah." I said looking confused. She laid back down and put her hands behind her head. "Interesting."

We didn't talk anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

L must stand for liar.

It's been nearly two weeks that I've been here, and I haven't talked to any of my brothers.

Roger sent some people to clean up my room last week on account of what Clary did. But he refused to punish her because he couldn't prove she did it. In the meantime, Andie and I have become really close. The other night, I ended up talking more about my past. How I was mute, and how I was kidnapped. But she refused to talk about hers. I decided to respect her privacy.

Currently she and I are sitting in our pj's in Andie's room, thumbing through magazines. I'm on the floor, and Andie is on her bed.

"Rebel, did you know that I used to be friends with Clary?"

I looked up at her shocked. Where did that come from?

"Really? I ask, and try to imagine what that would look like.

"It's kind of hard to picture."

She laughs. "Yeah I know. I don't know why, I just thought I would tell you that."

I nod. "So why did you stop? Being friends I mean."

She closes her magazine and throws it across the room, placing her hands behind her head.

"You've met Clary, you know how she is."

I thought about how she first pulled me into her room.

"Does she try to recruit all the new kids to be one of her clones?" I ask jokingly.

Andie sighs, "Only the ones she thinks could be competition."

"Competition?"

"Academic, superficial; basically any trait you posses that could possibly threaten her popularity."

Clary is that desperate?

"Wow." I say, setting my magazine aside.

Andie gets up and shuffles over to her closet, throwing me some clothes. "Go get dressed. We need to meet the guys downstairs."

I go into the bathroom to get ready. I come out wearing one of Andie's band t-shirts and a pair of her jeans. "Ready?" she asks teasing her hair. "Almost."

I run over to her table across the room and grab my locket, clasping it securely around my neck.

"Ready."

Downstairs, the guys are having a heated debate.

"Being a ninja would be so much cooler!" Rollins says to Eddie, who is shaking his head.

"But pirates get to hunt treasure, and steer ships and don't have to bathe."

"Yeah, but if you're a ninja, you can just take the treasure and nobody will even know you took it because you used super fast ninja reflexes."

"Pirates can use swords."

"Ninja's can too. Samurai swords."

"Guys," Sebastian interjects quietly, "can't we agree on a pinja and move on with our lives?"

"I agree with sea bass on this one," I say, "a pinja can be a pirate and a ninja at the same time."

The boys looked satisfied with the answer and moved on.

"So lovelies, what are we doing today?" Eddie asks, putting his arm around Rollins, who makes a face and shakes it off.

Andie is about to say something when Roger rushes out of his office. "Good morning Rebel, and others…" he says giving us a dirty look.

"Good morning Roger, to what do we owe this unfortunate encounter?" I say.

"Very funny. I have been called to a meeting unexpectedly. I need someone to watch the younger children while I am gone. Would you all be up for the job?"

"If it's a job do we get paid?" Rollins asks.

We all look to Roger expectantly.

"You get paid, with the feeling of doing something nice for someone else," Roger says.

Are faces drop, "Nah, I think we'll pass," Rollins says. We all turn, ready to walk away.

"Ah! Aright, alright," he says reaching into his pocket. "Here is twenty dollars each."

"It's a deal," Rollins says holding his bill up to the light. "How hard can a room full of little toddlers be?"

Apparently it's very hard. Considering none of us know what we're doing. The kids, if we can call them that, are running like wild beasts. Toys are flying, noses are running and everything seems to end up sticky. "This isn't worth twenty dollars," Andie says backing up against the wall.

"Maybe if we're still they won't see us."

But that is not the case. I spot Shawn across the room, eyeing me with those melty chocolate eyes. I instantly flinch at the memory of being hit with his soldier.

Eddie looks like he's about ready to cry, along with half the other kids in the room.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do!" he says running around.

Sebastian looks very awkward, like he might be ready to make a break for it.

"Guys," I say, "All they want to do is play and have a good time. We can help them with that. We promised Roger, so now it's our duty."

Eddie giggled. "Not that kind of duty, Eddie."

Suddenly a little boy came running up to us smiling.

"See he wants to have fun," I say looking down at him. He shakes his head. "I made an uh-oh," he says.

Uh-oh. Is right.

Eddie smirks at me, "Well go on, did you not just say that it's your _duty _to help out Roger and these kids?"

"I said it was _our_ duty. And not the kind you're thinking of!"

"Sure, well I say you get to change him," Eddie says, pushing the boy over to me.

"No, you're a boy, you change him," I say pushing him back.

"I said it first." _Push._

"I said it second, two's a bigger number." _Push._

"One gets bigger trophies." _Shove._

"Two has room to grow and not as far to fall." _Shove._

"ENOUGH! I'll change him." Sebastian says stealing the boy out of out clutches.

"Oh man!" Rollins says patting him on the back. "Forget duty, you're in deep shit!"

About thirty minutes later, the kids still weren't any better. We all sat in our separate corners of the room, with wide, dry eyes. Eddie brought his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. Andie's eye developed a small twitch, Rollins and sea bass sat so still, I had to double check that they were still breathing.

"Ok, I'm done with this," I say getting up. Andie yells, "Hey, you can't leave us here!" _twitch, twitch_. "Not alone with these, monsters!" Andie and a little girl make eye contact. "Yeah I said monster!"

"I'll be back with something that will help."

I run down the hall successfully finding my room. _Yes._

I return, guitar in hand.

"Everyone! Gather around, I want to sing you some songs."

My friends look surprised, but join the rally of kids that gathers. I sit in a small plastic chair, one meant for little kids, and they gather in a circle around me.

"Ok, this song is called Hush, by Automatic Loveletter:

This is as quiet as it gets

Hush down now and go to sleep

We were once perfect, me and you

Will never leave this room  
Hu-hu-hush, you color my eyes red

Your love's not live, it's dead

This letter's written itself inside out again  
When rivers turn to roads

And lovers become trends

Hu-hu-hush, this is where it ends

This is where it ends  
This is the calming before the storm

We've been here like before

This absolution is always incomplete

It's always bittersweet  
Hu-hu-hush, you color my eyes red

Your love's not live, it's dead

This letter's written itself inside out again  
When rivers turn to roads

And lovers become trends

Hu-hu-hush, this is where it ends  
I won't make a sound

So you don't wake

You don't wake, you don't wake

You don't wake  
Hu-hu-hush, you color my eyes red

Your love's not live, it's dead

This letter's written itself inside out again  
When rivers turn to roads

And lovers become trends

Hush, this is where it ends

This is where it ends

The room applauses and the rest of the day went by like that, with me singing and the children cheering.

By the time Roger came back, all the children were napping.

Roger looked at us astonished. "H-How did you…"

I stood up, pulling the chair off of my butt.

We all filed our way out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Not worth it, Roger."

"Never happening again." _Twitch, twitch._

"So, scary."

"I expect fifty next time."

"Ha!" I laugh, "you think we will actually have a _next time."_

We leave Roger standing speechless in the doorway.

Well that wasn't how I planned to spend my day. "Andie, is it ok if I crash in your room tonight?" I ask.

"Sure thing," she says smiling.

I walk back to my room by myself again. Yay! No GPS required.

I place my guitar back on its stand and take off my locket placing it on my bedside table. I change into pj's and walk over to Andie's room.

Ok so I got lost once on the way there. I'm still learning!

I knocked and the door flew open, Andie beckoned for me to come inside. "I already made my bed for you," she says. I frown.

"No," I say, "let me take the floor this time."

I leave her no time to argue as I flop down on the blankets she has neatly placed on the floor.  
"Alright…" she says, getting into her bed. She turns out the light, and I close my eyes until I'm finally asleep.

My eyes fly open like I heard something. I look over to Andie's bed but find that it's empty.

Frowning, I look to the bathroom door. The light wasn't on. Did she leave? Was she sleepwalking?

I hear footsteps outside the door and open it as quietly as I can.

The hallway is dimly lit, and the shadows send chills up my spine. I carefully pad my way down the hall, attempting to make as little noise as possible. I make a right and go up a flight of stairs. I'm headed towards my own room when I hear whispering.

I shimmy up close to the wall and peek over the corner. Andie and Clary are having a heated discussion in front of our rooms. Andie looks like she wants to cry. I'm about to go over and tell Clary off when she unexpectedly wraps Andie up in a hug.

Shocked, I back away and silently run back to Andie's room and hop back into bed.

I try to convince myself that this is just some weird dream or that Clary did something to Andie that pissed her off. I have almost a million ideas as I start to drift back into a dreamless sleep.

And as I do, I hear the door close, and someone climb into the bed next to me. But at this, point, I am too asleep to care.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Hmmmm what's Andie doing? Comment and review! Be sure to tell me if you want to see more or less of something in the story. I'll totally consider requests or ideas. _


	17. Chapter 17

This morning I wake up, Andie is still asleep, snorning soundly. I quietly lay on the floor thinking of ways to bring up what happened last night. It's always better to be honest. But maybe I should just leave it alone, it was probably nothing.

Andie snores louder and rolls over onto her stomach.

I sigh and get up to take a shower. I put on the clothes I wore yesterday.

Andie is awake now, but is in total zombie mode. Her eyes are big but not really awake and she moans and almost trips on her way to the bathroom.

She comes out looking a little bit more awake than yesterday.

I take a deep breath. "So how did you sleep last night?"

She looks up and gives me a small smile, "Horrible. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, fine," my voice cracks causing Andie to give me a weird look.

Way to be casual Rebel. It's just Andie. Man up girl!

I clear my throat. "Well I mean for the most part I slept ok. I woke up last night and followed you down the hall and saw you talking with Clary. You were crying and Clary hugged you?"

Andie looks at me shocked. "Y-you saw that?"

"Yeah, I just didn't…" I trail off.

Didn't what?

Didn't see you in your bed?

Didn't know where you were?

Didn't know why you were crying?

Didn't try to intervene?

Didn't know why Clary hugged you?

Didn't know if I should trust you?

_Didn't, _just about summed it up.

Andie shook her head. "I didn't realize I had woken you up."

_Didn't._

It doesn't even seem like a word anymore.

Andie sighs and sits on her bed. "Look, it's not what you think. I found a note on my door last night before you came over. From Clary. It said she had something of mine from when I was friends with her, something important. So I went over there."

Ok so this is making some sense.

"I knocked on her door and she answered. I asked what I had left and she handed me back this picture." She walked over to her desk and opened her drawer pulling out a small sliver frame. The picture showed a little baby girl, and her two parents. They all looked happy in the picture. Each of them was smiling.

"It was the last present my parents gave me before they died. I thought it was gone forever." I reflexively drew my hand up searching for the gold chain of my locket. Frowning, I remember putting it back in my room.

"I was crying when she handed it to me. But I asked her why she had it the entire time and never gave it back. I was pissed. She kept saying she found it while cleaning her room and didn't even know it was there. Then she hugged me and told me she was sorry about it. She said it must have been like losing my parents all over again."

Well I officially felt like an asshole.

"I'm so sorry Andie. If you needed someone to go with you, you know I would have."

She shook her head. "No it's ok. Too late now anyways," she sniffs.

"Well, maybe to make you feel better, we should just have a stay in bed day. We can hang out, and read magazines and search on YouTube for videos that make us feel better," I say, trying to brighten the mood.

She laughs, "We did that yesterday."

"Well we weren't finished yet," I smile going to the door.

"I'll be right back, just let me grab my laptop. She nods and I attempt to find my room.

_Success._

My room looks the same as it did when I first came here, except for an obvious lack of clothes and a different bed spread because the other was ruined with black paint. I grabbed my laptop and found my way back to Andie's room.

We spend the day surfing the web, and goofing around and just trying to be normal. I feel like I can relate to Andie on some levels.

"So, I've been thinking," she says with a serious expression. "We are having a dance coming up next week. It's formal, so you'll need a dress and a date."

"Whoa, slow your roll! I never agreed to going to any dances. I hate them."

"Have you ever been to one?"

"No but I can still hate them…"

"I'm going to find you a date. And a dress. Ah we have planning to do!" She squeals and jumps up and down.

"You have planning to do for yourself. I'm not going to attend this dance."

"You will if I have to drag you to it myself."

"Whatever. What about the guys?"

"I'm making them dress in tuxedos. But I'm not making them bring dates. Trust me, I tried that last time."

"Didn't work?"

"Last time I made them bring dates, Eddie's went with someone else's date, Sebastian's date expected a make-out session the whole time, and Rollin's date slapped him."

"Whoa what made Rollin's get slapped? Was the girl psycho?"

"No, she was drenched. In punch that Rollins dumped on her purposely."

"Awwwww, poor Rollins."

Andie made a face.

Someone knocked on the door. I got up to open it.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Rollins smirks, "So you were talking about me? That's the important thing here."

"You won't dump punch on me will you?"

"Not unless you want a shower."

Andie interjects, "Rollins, what's up man? You got your tux ready for next week?"

Rollins's face drops. "I actually have to go to that thing? What the hell, Andie?"

"Sorry, it's in the best friend agreement."

"I never signed an agreement."

"You didn't have to. It was implied when you first hung out with me."

I look at him, "Don't worry," I say, "she's making me go to this thing too."

"Sucks for both of us."

He nodded. "I just wanted to say hi to you guys, since I didn't see you today."

"Well you can walk me back to my room, I need to be heading out."

I say goodbye to Andie and Rollins takes me back down my semi-familiar hallway.

I open the door, setting my laptop under the bed. Rollins stands in the doorway. "Hey," he says, "I was thinking maybe you and I could go to that dance. As friends, I mean. So it will be less awkward?"

"Sure." I say not giving it any thought. I look around my room. Something's off, and I'm not sure what. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

I place my hand on my neck searching for my locket. My locket!

"Rollins have you seen my locket? Can you help me look for it?"

He starts taking the blankets off my bed, shaking them out. I rummage through my desk and the bathroom "I remember setting it right here on my nightstand. I never take it to Andie's room in case I lose it."

"I'm sorry I can't find it. We'll find it though. It'll turn up."

"I need it! It was from my parents. All that was left of them."

Rollins wraps me in a hug, trying to reassure me that we'll find it.

I take a deep breath and try to pull myself together.


	18. Chapter 18

My locket is still missing and tonight is the night of the dance. I've been trying to psych myself up for it, failing miserably. I haven't been able to talk to Andie about it because she's been distracted lately. Not on her game.

We're all sitting at the table eating breakfast, except for Eddie. "Where's Eddie?" I ask.

Andie looks up. "Eddie's sick. He's staying in his room."

Oh ok.

The table sits in an awkward silence for a while. "So Andie, do you have a dress picked out?"

She nods. "Yeah."

Ok…

Andie stands up, "look I have some things I need to take care of, Rebel, come by my room tonight and I'll get you ready."

I nod. "Ok, see you then."

But she had already walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask Rollins.

"I thought you knew."

I shake my head. "Well, maybe she'll be better tonight."

* * *

I knock on Andie's door, expecting her to look the way she did at breakfast this morning. Instead she is decked out in a floor length shimmery midnight blue gown. She has light make-up on and her black hair is straightened.

"Andie! You look amazing!"

"Thanks," she smiles. "Let's get you looking this hot."

It feels like forever, but the finished product is incredible, if I do say so myself.

Andie lent me a simple strapless, black dress that reached my knees. A silver rose belt wrapped around my waist. My black hair fell in long curly waves all the way down my back, and she used blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

I looked….pretty.

"Now let's get you to Rollins."

We padded downstairs, me in blue flats and Andie in strappy heels. Sea bass and Rollins stood downstairs in black tuxedos. Rollins strawberry blonde hair, slightly swept to the side out of his grey eyes.

"When the boys saw us, their eyes went wide. "You look beautiful," Rollins said, looking into my eyes.

I blushed.

"Well he looks like Rollins, and he sounds like Rollins…" I joked.

He smirked.

"And he dances like Rollins too, and Rollins happens to be an amazing dancer." He replied.

I laugh and grab his hand, leading him into the room where the dance was being held. Balloons and streamers covered the walls and music blared through the speakers. We all took a spot on the side wall. Andie looked uncomfortable. "Are you ok?" I have to yell, to hear myself ask.

She nods. "I just feel bad that Eddie is missing this. I think I'm going to go check on him."

"Now?" Rollins asks raising an eyebrow.

Andie nods again and stalks off down the hall. I shrug and grab Rollins's and Sebastian's hands dragging them to the dance floor. I've decided if I have to be at this thing, I'm going to look ridiculous doing it and try to have a great time.

We dance for a while and stop to go get some drinks. Suddenly my eye catches a speck of blue. I turn around to see Eddie, in a powder blue tux. "Eddie you made it! Are you feeling better?"

He gave me a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"Andie said you were sick and in bed, she just left to go check on you."

"I wasn't sick; I had a test to study for this afternoon."

Then what did Andie mean? "Guys I'm going to go look for her."

They nod and I leave, walking down the hallways. I knock on Andie's door, but nobody answers. I search a few other hallways then come to mine. I open the door and gasp.

Ruined, everything is ruined. My laptop lies on the floor, with the screen smashed. My guitar is crushed, and strewn all over my room. I can hardly breathe. Tears are running down my face and I step lightly into my room. Paint is covering the walls. Pieces of God know what is stuck to my wall.

My iPod is scratched on the back. But it still works, evidently.

My bathroom mirror has the same creative words written on my mirror.

I cover my mouth to keep from screaming.

Looking at my desk I can see my letters. Or what's left of them. My brothers last words to me, are shredded all over the floor. I feel a sob at the back of my throat but I choke it down. Shaking, I run back to the dance.

I can see Andie, standing with the guys.

Rollins immediately engulfs me in a hug when he sees that I'm crying. "What happened? What's wrong?"

I try to speak, but nothing comes out. Only my choked sobs.

"I can tell you what happened," a voice says from behind me. Clary and her clones step out from the dance floor. They match in glittery dresses and snide expressions.

"Did you lose something Rebel?" She asks twirling something around her finger. My locket!

I reach for it and snatch it back. "Handsy are we?"

I glare at her, "why did you do it? That was all I had left and you destroyed it! Those things in my room were my whole life and you just ruined it!" I scream. Rollins places his hands on my shoulders trying to keep me from tackling her to the ground.

"I didn't do anything Rebel, I never touched your things. Ok, besides the clothes and the door, but you already knew that."

"Then who the hell did it?! I know it was you!"

"Rebel," someone says behind me. "Just _shut up _already." Andie says, clenching her hands into fists. "Just _shut up."_

"Andie?" I ask cautiously.

"Goddammit! Rebel just shut the fuck up! I'm tired of listening to your shit right now. Just go back to being mute or something."

I had to blink. It took a moment for those words to sink in. Was it really Andie talking to me right now?

"Andie" I try again. "What did you do?"

Clary smirks, "everything I asked her to. I told her that if she wanted back in the club, she just needed to do me some favors. All of which she executed perfectly."

Andie covers her ears with her hands and shuts her eyes. "Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!" she screams. "You told me it wouldn't hurt anything."

Clary looked at Andie. "I didn't feel a thing. Besides you never liked her anyways, did you? Don't tell me you actually fell for that friendship bullshit, Andie, you're smarter than that."

Andie shook her head and backed up to the wall, trying to become invisible. "Nonononononononononononono," she repeated. "Andie," I try and say as gently as possible, masking my anger, "you lied to me, about everything, about the picture, and sneaking around. You lied about Eddie being sick so you could have a break for my room. You destroyed everything that was precious to me. My letters… I told you about my past and you threw it in the garbage!"

"The garbage is where you would've ended up if your brothers didn't take you in! Do you know how lucky you were, Rebel, how luck you are? How jealous I am? You had a perfect life, and family. You lived with L! The World's Greatest fucking Detective and you say I threw away your life? You brought that on yourself when you weren't grateful with what they did for you."

"I never said that I wasn't grateful, for what they did."

"Rebel, it doesn't even matter if you were or not! You're still little miss perfect and I can't compete! You have a great body, personality, guys fall head over heels for you and you can't even notice it! I'm jealous of what you have and what you had. You're too perfect. No one can be _that perfect. _So I destroyed you're stuff. Big whoop. I tarnished the stupid armor that keeps you from seeing the truth in people. Boo-freaking-hoo! I don't give a shit anymore."

We both had tears in our eyes and Andie got up and did something I never saw coming. She charged.

Tackling me to the ground we rolled and kicked and punched. The guys were trying to pull her off of me and the crowd that was once silent, had gathered around, egging on the fight. Andie pulled my hair and I kicked her face. We were both screaming when a lady in scrubs came running into the room. The guys held Andie down and the nurse gave her a sedative. She stopped screaming and went limp lying on the floor.

Rollins rushed over and helped me up. "Are you ok? Nothing's broken? That was a hell of a cat fight!"

I gave a weak smile, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little scratched up is all. Will Andie be ok?" The nurse turns to me and sighs. After that show I think she'll need some therapy. She's in good hands though. She hefts the unconscious Andie into a wheel chair and rolls her away.

Roger is next running into the room. "Alright children! The dance is cancelled. Please return to your rooms. Except you Rebel, and you Clary," he says pointing at us.

The student file out of the room and it is just me Clary and Roger.

"Rebel, you have a call waiting in my office. As for you Clary, you are grounded for the next six months. You may not socialize with your friends, or have any access to electronics. I am extremely disappointed in you."

Clary's make up is melted all over her face as she runs crying to her room.

I step into Roger's office and sit down, clasping my locket back around my neck. "A great deal of drama tonight I see?" he says sitting in his leather seat. "Yes," I reply. I'm not mad at the moment, or upset. I'm numb, and exhausted.

"Well you have a call waiting so pick up the phone."

I place my hand on the receiver and pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Rebel, it's nice to hear from you again. Been a while hasn't it?"

L.

* * *

Hey everyone! Whoa! alot happend in this chapter. share your thoughts with me!


	19. Chapter 19

L chuckled on the other end. "It's been a long time since I've heard your voice, Rebel. How old are you now?"

"A-almost eighteen," I stutter. "L, why haven't you contacted me?!"

"I hope that under no circumstances you believed I had forgotten about you?"

"Pffft, of course not, because that would be stupid of me, to think…."

"So, are you liking Wammy's?" he asked.

My voice goes serious. "No, absolutely not. My so called friend just tried to attack me, she, d-destroyed everything, including the letters. All that I have is this stupid dress from the dance, my scratched up iPod and my locket. That's all I have."

I can hear L frowning. "I am truly sorry Rebel, I suppose that Wammy's has changed since I was last a resident."

"A lot of things changed L. Except for Roger, if he's as grouchy as Mello described then that's about the only solid thing here."

Roger gave me the evil eye but I ignored him.

"I apologize."

"L can I come back with you?"

Roger clears his throat and I put my hand over the receiver, "Stop listening to my conversation!" I hiss.

I can hear L take a deep breath. "Rebel, I have thought about this recently; but no, I'm afraid having you here poses too much of a threat to you. I am working on an extremely dangerous case."

"You're always working on something dangerous."

"This time it's different, it's possible that I may have met my match, as you may put it. There is a huge probability that I could die."

My eyes welled and I blinked back tears, refusing to cry anymore. "I can help you…"

"No, Rebel. Have you heard of Kira?"

Kira? Like killer?

"Rebel, he is a killer in Japan that kills criminals with heart attacks, but it is unnecessary that he be at the scene of the crime to do it."

"But I'm not a criminal, L and neither are you."

"That may be the case, but it is much too risky."

"I see…"

"Rebel, it was nice hearing from you, but I'm afraid that I must go."

"When can you call me again?"

"I'm not sure when I'll get the chance. I will try to soon. Goodbye Rebel."

"Goodbye." But the dial tone came on before he could hear me.

I handed Roger back his phone. "Well…" he asked.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "L needs my help, weather he wants it or not."

Rollins was waiting for me outside his office. "What happened?"

"Shhh." I whispered, "I need your help with something. L needs my help, even if he doesn't know it."

"How do you plan to help him?"

"By paying him a visit in Japan. But it needs to happen soon. Can I borrow your laptop?"

Rollins looked bug eyed but agreed and we walked to his room.

Matt had taught be all the basics about flying and airports and how to get tickets. I'm seventeen so I can travel alone, I just need to print some boarding passes, get my ID and head to Japan. The hard part will be finding L.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rollins asked skeptically.

"It better," I reply. And get to work on my boarding passes.

* * *

Rollins is shaking me awake. "Are you set?" he whispers. I rub my eyes sleepily and nod. A few hours ago, I grabbed a backpack, stuffing some of Andie's clothes in it along with a few other things I may need, including some money that I have had saved up. I made sure I had my iPod and locket as well.

I decided not to tell Eddie and Sea bass, considering that they might try to stop me. I couldn't let anything stand in my way.

Rollins helped me sneak out the front door and gave me a hug. "Be careful. Remember to call if you need anything. I mean _anything. _Ok?"

"Ok. Rollins, thanks for everything. I have a feeling this isn't goodbye." I smile and untangle myself from the hug.

"Look, I realize you haven't had the best relationships as far as friends go. But just remember you have three amazing people here that care about you."  
"You, Eddie and Sea bass?"

He frowned. "No, I was going to say me, myself and I. But yeah, Eddie and Sebastian count too."

I smiled and engulfed him in a hug of my own. "Keep in touch, Rollins."

"Don't get into too much trouble!" He said and waved as I started down the street.

The farther I walked away from Wammy's, the more pressure was off my shoulders. I wouldn't miss Wammy's in the slightest. Just a few special people who I left behind.

* * *

_Hola! So Rebel's running away to help L, with the Kira case! Very interesting... comment and review. Thanks for all of the awesome review, and for my awesome readers, reading my story. You guys are just awesome! Ok, ok I'm good now. ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

I've never been to an airport before, that I can remember anyway.

I followed the crowd, asking for help when necessary. I confirmed my seat and went through security. It took a while to find my gate but eventually I took a seat in the blue plastic seats. Looking around, I saw families rushing to gates, standing in lines. Everybody had a stressed feature about them.

An older lady across from me kept biting her nails. A man standing in line to board his plane wouldn't stop wringing his hands together. Children cried, parents sighed, and everyone who worked there had a fake smile plastered on their faces.

When it was time to board I handed the man my ticket. "Seat A6" he said.

I walked down the long terminal, finally boarding the plane and taking my seat. I only had my backpack with me, so I stuck it under the seat in front of me. People boarded, coming in close contact with one another. The plane I was on was relatively small and uncomfortable.

It wasn't a full flight, and nobody took the seat next to mine. I shrugged and took out my iPod for once we were up in the air.

_Kick._

He kicks my seat and I turn around. Behind me sat a little boy with a pile of action figures in his lap. He had a name tag that read _Happy Birthday Rico!_

I take a deep breath. "Hi Rico, was is it your birthday today?" I ask trying to be friendly.

He smiles and nods. I smile back, "Well happy birthday, um do you mind not kicking my seat please? Thanks sweetie."

I face the front. _Kick, kick._

In the row next to the little boy's a lady, who I assume is his mother yells at him. "Aye! Juan, para now por favor!"

I turn around and he sticks his tongue out at me. Wait I thought his name was Rico?

The lady tries to catch my attention. "Lo siento, miss, he has acted up since his father y yo were divorced. He has had mucho, um, troubles accepting."

She struggled with her English but I understood it. I just wondered if when they got divorced they split the son's name too. Hey son your dad is going to call you Rico but I am going to call you Juan, because we want to confuse you with two different names.

Nice parents.

The flight attendant lady comes on the speaker.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, we'd like to thank you for flying with us to Japan. To operate your seat belt place the metal tab into the buckle, pull to tighten. It works just like any other seat belt and if you can't figure it out, you probably shouldn't be flying unsupervised.

"In the event of loss of cabin pressure a yellow oxygen mask will fall from above you. Place the mask over your nose and mouth and breathe normally. We ask that you please put your mask on before helping children…or adults acting like children. If you are traveling with more than one child, pick your favorite.

"There may be a thousand ways to leave your lover, but only four ways out of this airplane. Check in front and behind you for emergency doors placed at the wings of the planes as well as the front and back.

"Lastly, the very seats you are sitting on may be used as a flotation device. In the event of a water landing, swim to shore and take them without compliments.

"Thank you for flying with us, we hope you enjoy the ride as much as we like taking your money."

I couldn't have said it better myself.

After takeoff the pilot comes on the speaker, "Tokyo airlines is proud to have some of the greatest flight attendants in the industry. Unfortunately none of them are on this flight."

People giggle, even the flight attendants.

I stick my earphones in and put my iPod on shuffle.

I hear Bring me the Horizon's new song "Can you feel my heart?"

I try to melt into the music, taking in the lyrics.

_The higher I get, the lower I sink. I can't drown with demons they know how to swim._

I'm just about ready to close my eyes. _Kick. Kick. Kick._

Turning around Juan/Rico's mother is yelling at him in Spanish for kicking my seat. She gives an apologetic smile, which I return.

Yeah I'm sorry your kid kicked my seat too.

But I don't say that, just turn around and brace myself for the hours of seat kicking I have ahead for me.

_Kick. Kick. Kick. _

Maybe if I think of it like a back massage it won't bother me as much.

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

Think massage chair, think massage chair.

People walk up and down the aisle, taking turns in the bathroom. I refuse to go into an airplane bathroom.

Here it Goes again by Ok Go starts playing. At that moment, Juan/Rico kicks my seat, _again._

_Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick._

Real funny iPod, it seems it always comes up with a song for something that's happening. My iPod is psychic!

It's about thirty minutes later when a man starts walking up to the front. He's dressed all suspicious looking in a tan trench coat and sunglasses. I mean who wears a trench coat anymore?

Suspicious people, that's who! But that's only my opinion so I let it slide and watch the guy walk up front, passed the nasty bathrooms.

He goes into the cockpit.

My iPod suddenly shuffles and starts playing Recue Me, by Kerrie Roberts. As much as I love the song, I start to worry.

There is a loud noise from the front of the plane. I get up to see what it is. I feel like one of the girls in the horror movies that you always tell not to go in the closet_! Don't walk into a dark basement! Who goes walking through the woods at midnight in the dark?_

That little voice in my head is telling me _don't go in the cockpit._

But I don't listen to the little voice and slightly open the door. A man comes bursting through the door and running out of the room. I continue forward and hear another loud noise. _Bang._

Rushing inside I see the trench coated man lowering a silver gun. He shot the pilot. _He shot the pilot!_

The pilot is on the floor, bleeding heavily. He isn't breathing. The gunman suddenly points to me.

I try to control my breathing and not show fear. I'm crying and screaming on the inside though.

I raise my hands in surrender, "hey, hey I just c-came to check on some things. D-do you need me to g-get something for you. Do you need something?"

The man's hand wavers. "I need you to _get out. _That's what I need." His voice is gruff and his bald head shines with the passing light. I can't see his eyes because of the dark sunglasses.

I would've gladly obliged to leaving, but the passengers lives would be in more jeopardy then. But I have no idea what's going on out there. Does he have friends? Are they pointing a gun up to Rico/Juan right now?

"I can't until you tell me why you shot the pilot."

"Because I did some things that are none of your business! And I needed a plane, to get away. But he wouldn't fly me, so I killed him. You will die here too if you don't get out of my way."

My hands were shaking but I didn't cry, and I didn't break. "This isn't what you want," I try to say. He shakes his head. "How would you know what the fuck I want?" he bellows. I shrug, "because I can see your hands shaking and if you were planning for this to follow through you would've already killed me."

These words tasted bitter in my mouth, but I continued to speak. "Just put the gun down, it will be better for everyone this way."

Shockingly he lowers his hand, but as quick as a flash I hear a loud _bang!_

My eyes go wide and I scream. My heart is pounding and I can hear blood rush in my ears. Then I feel it. A slight graze, but it's enough to hurt a hell of a lot!

The first thing I can think is where did the blood come from? Then I come out of shock and see that _ohmygodabulletjustgrazedmyshoulderandIambleedingho lycrap!_

I look at the man in the trench coat. "Take that as a warning girl." But he suddenly clutches his chest like he's the one that was shot. _I've just been shot._

He falls to the ground, not moving, not breathing, not shooting.

He's dead.

Loud sounds are coming from the controls, and the plane jerks, sending me tumbling to the ground. I place a hand over my bloody shoulder and hear whimpering. I have landed right next to the bathroom. Just lovely.

I knock on the door, hey its safe you can come out. The door creaks, and I see the copilot cowering in the bathroom with his knees to his chest. He is crying.

"Hey, get the hell back in that room and steer this fucking plane so the rest of us don't die."

He whimpers, "I-I can't, he's dead and the gunman-"

I interrupt, "The gunman is dead too, heart attack. You are the pilot and you have everyone's lives in your hands now. Go save them."

"You're bleeding." He says and the plane shifts and I hit my head on the floor. Black spots are swimming in my vision but I blink them away.

"I was grazed."

He unrwraps himself and stumbles out of the bathroom, he grabs a red box and places it next to me. "Fix your arm, I'll steer the plane."

"You do that." I mumble shutting my eyes. I wince as I slowly sit up and clean my wound. It looks like it will scar. I place a large bandage on it and hear the speaker come on, "ladies and gentleman, we experienced a slight delay but we are now flying smoothly, we will be arriving in about thirty minutes."

As soon as the speaker was off, I saw him running back to me. "I wouldn't have called that a _slight delay,_" I say.

"Yeah, well we notified the police and everyone who needs to know. We've agreed not to show this to the public because we don't want to scare them or lose business. But are you alright? Do you want me to call someone?" he asks worriedly.

"What," I ask, "You've never seen a girl get grazed by a bullet in real life before?"

"Nope, I can say I've never been in this situation before."

"Yeah, well me neither, so it's a first for both of us."

He helps me onto my feet and I walk back to my seat, feeling everyone burning holes with their eyes.

I sank into my seat and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Kick. _

Really, I save this plane and he kicks my seat again. Where is the justice?

About forty five minutes later, we land.

I let everyone else go ahead of me, so I am the last off the plane.

The pilot stops me, "Thank you for saving me and everyone else. You deserve a medal or something, but since I don't have a medal…"

He sticks one of those plastic airline stickers on my shirt that says _you're a pilot, _normally handed out to the younger ones.

"Thanks." He scratches the back of his head. I notice how young he is. Short blonde hair, and blood shot eyes.

"But really," he says, "can I do something for you?"

Actually yes he can.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rebel's P.O.V.**

"Do you know about the Kira case?" I ask.

His eyes widen. "You think it was Kira that killed the gunman?"

"It's possible. I actually flew here to aid in the case. So I'd appreciate it if you could tell me everything you know."

He scratched his head. "Well, I know that L has taken over trying to catch him."

Bingo.

"Rumor has it, that he is choosing some people from the NPA to help him."

"Really," I ask, "Where is the center of the NPA located? Do you know?"

"Yes! I can call you a cab, and get him to take you there, I'll even pay for it."

"Trying to get rid of me already?" I joke.

"N-no! I'm not trying to… I mean I was just…."

"It's fine. I'm only kidding."

A look of relief crosses is face. "Oh good."

* * *

The cab drops me off at a large building. I walk through the double glass door. Walking to the front desk, I see a man hang up his phone. "May I help you?"

Crap, I didn't actually think this far through my plan. "Y-yes, who is the chief of the NPA?" I ask, trying to buy myself some time. "Soichiro Yagami," he says off the top of his head.

Well, I can't exactly meet him yet, because I have no way of knowing for sure if he is actually involving the NPA, in the case, let alone the chief. This was sort of a pointless visit.

I know for a fact that he won't give away L's location, even if he knew it.

"Thanks, that's all I needed."

I walk back outside and take a deep breath. Well I'm here, but I have no idea how to get to where I need to go. I don't have a number I can call L at. This sucks.

I start walking down the street, when something catches my eye. A bright pink delivery truck rushes past me, and then something clicks. L's favorite cake company drives trucks like that.

I start running trying to catch up with the truck. It's my only lead.

My arm throbs with every step I take, but I quickly dismiss the idea of stopping. I push my way past people while receiving angry looks and yelling in Japanese. I shake them off and continue to follow the truck.

It pulls up to a tall building. An older man in a black suit, stands in front of the building. The truck driver hands the man a huge stack of pink boxes.

I rush up to the older man. "Here let me help you with some of those," I say, taking about five boxes off the top of the stack.

"That is very kind of you Miss…"

"Rebel, you may call me Rebel."

He lifts a busy white eyebrow, "And what are you doing here, Miss Rebel?"

"I'm looking for someone important. He needs my help; at least I think he does, and if he doesn't then I still want to help him," I say, not really confident that what I just said made any sense.

"Hmmm" he replies, "well if you wouldn't mind, could you help me bring these packages upstairs?"

"Of course," I say, following him into the building. We enter an elevator and I shift the boxes so they don't fall.

We ride silently until the elevator dings, signaling our arrival. We exit the elevator to a huge stretch of hallway, and the man shifts his boxes to one hand, so he can reach for his pass key. The door opens, and I follow him into the room.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind putting them on the table through that door right there," he says, while setting his own boxes on the small counter in the kitchen.

The door he is talking about is the kind that swings open when you push it, with no door handle required. I push through the door and nearly drop the packages.

I silently look at each face in the room and they all silently stare back, with jaws dropped on the floor.

I carefully set down the pink boxes on the floor. L doesn't regain his composure until the spoon hanging out of his mouth drops to the floor.

The old man pushes his way through the door, smiling, "L, it seems that you ordered more than just the desserts."

"Watari…" L trails off. Mello and Matt jump off of the couch and come rushing up to me, embracing me in a soul-squeezing hug. Nobody says anything, until I feel something wet dripping on my shoulder.

"Mello, are you crying?" I ask softly.

They both pull back and Mello sniffs, "Of course I'm not crying, I just have a bus in my eye!"

Matt laughs, "Well I think the bus is leaking."

L gapes at us. "Rebel, how did you, when… why?"

"I don't care if you need my help or not," I say, "I'm going to help you guys, I miss you too much. Please let me stay."

L sighs, "Well I can't very well send you back, can I?"

I smile and shake my head, running up and hugging him. He smells like sugar and paper.

Suddenly he pulls away, "Rebel, why is your arm bandaged?"

I have to tell them.

"I took a plane to get here; while we were flying a gunman went in the cockpit and shot the pilot. I tried to stop him but he grazed me, then he had a heart attack. Once he was down, I had to convince the co-pilot to stop cowering in the bathroom and fly the plane."

The guy's expressions revealed shock. "Well if that's not an initiation into the case, I don't know what is," Matt said, giving me a high five.

L sat back in his chair and brought his finger to his lip, "Very interesting."

"Hey L, what are we going to do about the Task Force? They haven't met Rebel yet and they won't be very happy about it," Mello added, flopping onto the couch, "Not that I care if they're happy or not, they're all idiots, especially that Matsuda guy."

I laugh.

"Yes, Rebel, the Task Force is aiding us in the case, because, well they insisted once I came to Japan. They have to be involved in everything it seems; it's quite troublesome at times. They will ask that I give you an alias, so I must come up with one... in the meantime, I must ask you something very important."

"What is it?" I ask, starting to worry a bit.

"If you could, may you use sign language around them?"

I gasp, "You want me to be mute?" I ask thinking back to Andie, then shaking . in the meantime, I must ask you something very important."

"What is it?" I ask, starting to worry a bit.

"If you could, may you use sign language around them?"

I gasp, "You want me to be mute?" I ask thinking back to Andie, then shaking my head.

"No, do not misunderstand me, I love your voice, we all do, but this case is extremely dangerous, and you are our secret weapon in a sense. I want you to have a completely new alibi. You may talk using your voice when it is just us around."

"Ok…" I agree. "Wait a second, where is Near and Beyond?" I ask.

"The sheep is working on a case in America, and Beyond is hanging out with Naomi Misora. He's got himself a crush on her," Mello answers.

"I thought Naomi was married?"

"Her husband was killed by Kira, earlier on in the case," Matt says.

"That's horrible!" I say.

"Yes, very unfortunate," L replies, when I hear a knock on the door.

"That's the idiots now!" Mello says.

Watari goes to open the door, "Remember sign language, Rebel."

I nod.

The men enter, into the room, dropping cell phones and pagers on the table beside the door.

"Who's that?" the younger one asks, as they all sit down on the couch.

"Gentlemen, welcome back," L says, "I have decided to add a new member to our team. This is Angel, she is mute, and so she will communicate by using sign language."

The younger one smiles. "I'm Matsuda!" he says and extends his hand out to shake.

"I'm Soichiro."

"Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

"Ide."

They all introduce themselves.

"L, she's just a kid, are you sure she's really capable of doing anything productive? Besides gossiping about boys and painting her nails?" The one with the afro hair cut comments.

Stereotypical much?

"I can assure you that she will be very useful for this case, Aizawa," L replies calmly.

Mello huffs, "and it doesn't really matter about her age, either."

"Right, well have her tell us about what she knows about the Kira case."

L gives me a look and I nod.

_Kira, seems to need a name and a face to kill. He is capable of committing a crime without actually needing to be there. But if memory serves, the gunman who killed the pilot on my flight to Japan, dropped from a heart attack without anyone else being in the room. It's possible that it was just stress induced, but if it wasn't then Kira had to be on that flight, and see his face. But he never said his name. So it's possible that either, Kira's abilities have advanced to the point where he or she doesn't need a name, or perhaps we have a second Kira, _I sign.

L give the members the gist of what I said and went on further to explain about the gunman.

The Task Force looked at me in awe. "Thank you detective wannabe," Aizawa mumbles.

Mello's fist clenches, like he's going to punch him.

_You're welcome detective talk down to me_, I sign.

Mello unclenches his fist and gives me a high five.

"What did she just say?" Matsuda asks.

"Oh just that she's happy to be helping us with the case," Matt says.

Aizawa raises his eyebrows. "So what, she gave a great lead, but come on. Let's all come back to reality."

_I reject your reality and substitute my own!_

"She probably won't give us anything else after that. She just wants to play with the big boys."

I give a half laugh, _keep your words sweet, cause you just might have to eat them._

"Now what did she say?" he asks raising his voice.

"She admires your opinion and honesty," Matt says before Mello can tell him the truth.

"That-a-girl Angel!" Matsuda shouts, "if we keep an open mind about this case, then success and happiness is just around the corner!"

_Too bad the world is round, _I sign.

"What did she say?" Matsuda asks.

Mello rubbed his temples, "It still amazes me that every time you open your mouth, it manages to prove that you're an idiot."

Matsuda looked hurt, "She said that?"

Mello sighed, "nope, that one was all me."

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update!_


	22. Chapter 22

I don't think the Task Force likes me very much.

Matsuda is the only one that tries to include me in anything. I'm not a huge fan of Soichiro or Afro…I mean Aizawa.

Soichiro seems to go on these long 'meaningful' rants and they are all in the name of his family or whatever and it annoys me to a point, and he can tell. Aizawa still believes I'm a little naive child that can't handle herself in intense situations, and I'm not. Out of the six new detectives, I probably have the most background record for intense situations.

Aizawa can believe what he wants to believe. I can't force him to be right.

L has had us moved to a permanent building, in downtown. We all get separate rooms, even those who have a family that they can go back to after work. Those who don't are recommended to stay the night.

This means that detectives are practically crawling all over the place. I haven't gotten to speak for a while now.

Matt was given permission by L, and went all tech geek on it.

"It has the latest and greatest security system. Ask me how I know it's better than the others," he asks smugly, turning to face Matsuda.

"Um, I don't know, you did your research on it?" Matsuda says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nope," Matt says crossing his arms and grinning, "Guess again."

The room was silent, and Mello and I rolled our eyes.

_Is it because you made the system, Matt? _I sign.

"Bingo, Angel!" Matt exclaims jumping up and down.

Wow he is really happy about this.

"Ask me about the features!" He says.

_What kind of features did you bestow upon our security system, Matt? _

"The best kinds!" he says.

_Real descriptive, Matt._

"I'll give all of you the short easy version. Nothing can get in here unless you're a ghost, or some sort of superhuman. You all have a very special and different passkey to get in," he said bringing out a black box. He opened it to reveal a bunch of different rings.

"I've made them all with a different encrypted code, you will slide the ring into the designated slot and it will read the code. You then must go through a series of check points including fingerprint readers. By the way, I hope none of you are afraid of needles because it will ask for a blood sample at one of the stations…"

Matsuda looked pale. "Needles?" he asked.

_Matt, by the time we get everyone through all of that, it will be time for them to leave. I think that you should tone it down. We can have some fingerprint readers and passkeys maybe some eye readers. But if you have to go so far as needles, then I think your system is a little too advanced for our tastes. _I sign.

Mello nods his head, "Angel's right. We should tone it down."

Matt looked completely deflated. "I worked so hard…. Fine, fine I see how it is. Pick on the tech genius, I get it."

_Matt, _I try.

"No, no Angel it's ok. I'll just tone it down. No big deal. It's not like it hurt my feelings or anything," he mumbled. I could have sworn I heard him sniffle a few times.

"Let's get back to the situation at hand," L says smoothly. "Mr. Yagami, I would much like to set up wire taps and surveillance cameras throughout your household."

Soichiro gave a shocked expression, "L, does that mean that you suspect my family?!"

"Yes," L says bringing his finger to his lips.

The rest of the detectives gasp in the horror that their chief must be facing.

"Alright, I will do this to prove that my family is innocent! You will see Ryuzaki! I will show you that my family is not involved with Kira!"

Yeah, yeah chief. I roll my eyes.

Afro looks at me. "Do you hate us or something? You've been rolling your eyes at everything we say! This kind of shit…I mean crud, is making me extremely mad at you, Angel!"

Oh no, don't curse in front of the eighteen year old. Now I just learned how to say shit.

_I don't hate you, my attitude just has some serious issues with your personality. _I sign.

"That's another thing! I don't understand sign language! Half the time I just have to go off of context from what Mello or Matt or Ryuzaki says! It's frustrating!"

_I'm only responsible for what I say, not for what you understand._

"What did she say now?!" Afro yells.

"I think she said something about responsibility," Matsuda adds.

It surprised everyone that Matsuda was able to pick up something from my signing.

"Oh yeah?" Afro sneers, "well, look in the mirror, because what I see isn't someone who is mature. The mirror doesn't lie, Angel."

_And lucky for you it can't laugh either._

Matt lets out a chuckle and promptly slaps his hand over his mouth to contain it.

Suddenly, a huge crash from outside cuts through our tension, and everyone's eyes go to the door.

"Is someone trying to break in?" Mello asks.

"It doesn't matter if they are, my security is foolproof!"

Another bang echoes from outside the door. _Thump, thump, thump. _

A huge noise blasted from the kitchen. Everyone was frozen.

"Uh, hello? Is someone there?" Matsuda asks nervously.

"Yes, Matsuda, a possible killer just broke into our kitchen and is going to just say 'hey, I'm in here! I brought food also. So let's eat something before I kill you. You want me to make you a sandwich?'"

_Crack. Crash. Break._

The kitchen door suddenly creaks open.

"SHRIMP! YOU'RE HERE!"

A sticky Beyond comes crashing out of the kitchen covered in strawberry jam. From our kitchen, no doubt.

The detective's all yell in fear, and Matt's jaw was so wide, that if he opened any wider, he would have tripped over it.

_Uncle B! _I sign, and hug him.

"Beyond, cracked my system. I worked so hard… it was foolproof…" Matt said in disbelief.

"More like full of shit," Mello commented, a smirk playing on his lips.

Matt looked like he wanted to cry.

The detective's faces revealed horror.

"Beyond," L said cautiously, "why are you here?"

Beyond's expression grew serious. I think I detected some hurt, reflecting in his eyes.

"Naomi Misora is dead."

* * *

_Sorry for another late update! I just recieved some really bad news about an old friend, so it took me longer to update._


	23. Chapter 23

"What happened Beyond?" L asked exasperated, falling backwards in his chair.

"We were living together in her apartment," Beyond started. Mello looked like he wanted to comment to that sentence alone, but shut his mouth when I elbowed him in the side.

"She's been missing for three days now. She has been upset about her husband's death, and wanted to go out on her own to look for Kira. I told her it was too dangerous, and that her husband would not have wanted her to go out looking for trouble in that sort of situation. But then, she asked me how I would feel if I were in her shoes, and what I would do. I completely understood how she felt. But I wasn't going to let her do this alone. I told her to go to the head building for the NPA and ask to speak to L directly and that I would pack our things so we could come here the next day. I was packing up my things, ready for us to leave the next morning. She never came back."

"A person in her situation must have been pretty depressed. Are you sure it wasn't suicide?" Aizawa asked.

L shook his head, "The Naomi I knew was strong. Besides it doesn't make sense for her to go out on her own when she agreed to let Beyond go with her. It must have been that Kira got to her first."

_I'm so sorry Uncle B_, I say wrapping my arms around him. "It's not your fault shrimp, it's Kira's. We need to stop him."

"Mr. Yagami," L said, "Did you say that Light's entrance exams were next week? Angel and I shall be attending those exams. I am considering asking your son if he wants to be a member of our team."

"Does this mean you do not suspect us anymore?"

"No, but either way, I'd like to get to know Light a little bit better," L said standing up.

"Yes, I give you permission to ask him."

"Thanks."

* * *

Turns out Kira, is like a toddler. He craves attention.

L has received videos from Kira, asking him to show his face, or saying that he will only kill criminals to make the world a better place.

L and I had both taken the entrance exams, a while back. L, Light and I had all scored the highest on the exams. L had insisted that I stay in the audience, so I could keep up on my mute persona.

He however, had to stand up in front of the entire school and give a speech.

I took my seat in the audience. I was hardly paying any attention to what the guys said on stage. I was too busy overhearing the conversations of the people who sat behind me.

"No way, that one guy scored highest."

"The guy on the right looks like he was groomed for success his entire life."

"They look like total opposites."

"The one with the black hair is cute."

I giggled a little. Someone has a crush on L. I'll have to annoy him about this later.

They finished their speeches and Light came and sat down in the empty seat next to me, L sat next to Light.

"Light Yagami? Your father is the chief director of the NPA. You've helped the police with many other cases and have now shown an interest in the Kira case. I'd like to tell you something pertaining to the case," L said. Light seemed to think it over.

"Go ahead, I won't tell anyone," he said closing his eyes.

"I want to tell you I'm L."

Light's eyes snapped open. Did his shoulders stiffen or was that just me?

"If you are who you say you are, then I have nothing but the highest regards for you."

"Thank you," L said staring at Light, "That is very kind."

The ceremony ended and all of the students filed outside into the warm spring air.

"Goodbye light. Maybe we'll see you soon," L called and Watari drove us back to the hotel.

* * *

"Hey Angel, how was the ceremony?" Mello asks.

_Fine, _I reply grabbing an apple from the kitchen.

"Fine: Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotically Emotional." Mello says.

"That basically sums it up, huh Angel?" Matt added grinning.

L shuffled in and crouched in his computer chair.

"Hey L, how was the ceremony?" Mello asked again.

"Fine," L says, biting his nails.

Mello huffs, "Why did you give the same answer?"

"Why did you ask the same question?" L retorts.

"Yeah, yeah," Matt says.

"Oh, boys, I need to ask you something very important. It does have to do with the case."  
"We aren't picking up any sweets or anything right?" Mello asks, remembering the last time L had something important for him.

"No, I need you boys to leave."

The boys jaws drop and I nearly choke on my apple.

"I have some work that needs to be done on the Kira case, and it's going to take some time. You will need to go to the United States. I will discuss this with you further while we are alone," he says carefully eyeing me.

The guys have tears in my eyes, but not me. My eyes are as dry as my thoughts. I refuse to cry over anything anymore. Crying gets you nowhere.

"_Guys_," I say, "_stop crying and look at me. It will be ok. I will see you again soon_."

"B-but, it's not fair!" Matt blubbers.

"_Life isn't fair. You guys are badass detectives. Don't let a little separation anxiety get the better of you."_

Mello sniffs, "She's right."

"Rebel," Matt whispers, "I'm sorry, we'll see you soon. I don't know when soon is, but we'll get there."

"Yeah, and whatever you do, don't let any cute detectives try to kiss you. We'll beat the shit out of anyone who tries," Mello adds softly.

I nod.

This is a picture perfect moment.

Our moment is ruined as Matsuda comes running in the room. "GUYS COME QUICK!"

"What the hell is wrong?" Mello yells, all of us rushing into the next room.

He looks like he's sleeping. He looks like he will jump up and call me shrimp and give me a hug.

But I know better than that.

Beyond is on the floor, lying very still.

Beyond is dead.

* * *

_Hi everyone! Ugh I feel so bad! I killed off Beyond! Tell me what you think :)_


	24. Chapter 24

We are all wearing black.

L had arranged for Beyond to be buried in a nearby cemetery. Everyone from the Task Force gathered around the smoothly polished headstone. It read _Beyond, loving brother, uncle, and detective._

Nothing else. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't come up with anything better suited. _Jam Lover _perhaps? Maybe _special _or _unique. _

After the ceremony, Matt and Mello had to leave. We said our goodbyes, and headed off in separate directions.

"Well," said Matsuda, once we arrived at headquarters, "I think we are all motivated to catch Kira now!"

_We were always motivated. _I sign. But nobody is here to translate for me. L has been sitting silently at his computer and refuses to acknowledge us. Only when Watari enters the room does he show any sign that he hasn't gone completely deaf.

"Ryuzaki, I have Light Yagami with me. Shall I bring him in?" Watari asks.

"Please," L replies.

Light walked in, wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and some black jeans. His hair was swept across his eyes. Was he kind of cute?

No! Rebel you're no good with relationships. Don't even think about it.

"Hi, my name is Light Yagami. It's an honor to be working on this team."

L pulled himself together enough to introduce the team. Light looked at me when L introduced me.

"Angel, that's right. YOU'RE DEAF OR SOMETHING AREN'T YOU? MY NAME IS LIGHT YAGAMI, I WILL BE WORKING WITH YOU," Light shouts in my ear. As he spoke, he used his hands in gesture, to exemplify his point.

_I'm not deaf, I'm mute. But you were close. _I sign.

L repeated what I said and Light smirked.

"Sorry, guess I thought otherwise when you chickened out at the ceremony for the university speech."

_I chickened out? You sat next to me you bonehead! How was I supposed to talk without a voice? No point in using sign for a group that doesn't understand it. Trust me it's hard enough already._

L gave me a look that told me to calm down a bit.

"I'm not sure what you said, but hopefully you'll forgive me enough to allow me to work beside you in efforts to catch Kira and put him to justice," Light said.

Yeah, yeah. I roll my eyes. I did not like Light at all.

"Your name is Angel right?" Light checks.

_Yeah, _I nod my head.

"Huh, well you can't pick your  
name…"

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Look at your last name spelled backwards! Rethink those words._

"Look Angel," Light says placing a hand on my shoulder, "I understand how tough it must be for you, as well as everyone else suffering on the team. Just remember that everything happens for a reason."

_Glad you understand that. So remember, when I beat the crap out of you, I have a reason._

"She appreciates that Light," L says, walking up to us. Light drops his hand.

"Yes, well Light, I'm going to show you to your room, follow me please," L says, walking out to the hall.

* * *

"My songs know what you did in the dark! So light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up, I'm on fire!" Fall Out Boy, was blasting thorough the speakers loudly. I convinced L, into letting us listen to music while we worked. He hooked up my iPod to the sound system.

"You listen to this?" Light says in disbelief. I nod and mouth the words of the next song.

'I can't remember the last time, that I said goodbye or that I even tried. I'm becoming afraid, it's already too late, I'm on my knees please help me stay alive!'

"I don't know," Matsuda adds banging his head in what looks like an attempt and dancing, "I kind of like it."

Oh Matsuda, you would. Matsuda proceeds to do the sprinkler move.

The team shakes their heads and continues to work.

By the time midnight came around I decided we I should turn the music off. When I returned to the main work area, the entire Task Force had variety of songs stuck in their heads. They all sung snippets of songs that had played earlier. Even L, carried a tune.

Mogi, "So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us…"

Ukita, "Can't read my, no you can't read my poker face…"

Ide, "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies…"

Soichiro, "It's not much of a life you're living, it's not just something you take, it's given…"

Aizawa, "Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements…"

Light, "I can ride my bike with no handle bars, no handle bars…."

L, "To be a princess is to always use your head…"

Matsuda, "In the end, as you fade into the night, who will tell the story of your life…"

I laugh. _You guys are awesome. _

The guys all clear their throats and try to regain their Manley composures.

"Hey, I was enjoying the music!" Matsuda whined.

"I think we all were," Light laughed. I glared at him and he just stared back.

Suddenly a light beep echoed from L's computer. He hit a few buttons and clicked his mouse, and a screen popped up.

The video revealed evidence that is certain of a second Kira.

"Angel, Light, I would like you to go to Owkinowa tomorrow and look for any evidence of the second Kira."

"That's going to be dangerous!" Matsuda says.

"Oh, this coming from the guy singing Black Veil Brides?" Aizawa says.

"Hey mine was rock and roll. You were singing Adele. Get your heart broken Aizawa?" Matsuda retorts.

"Enough, gentlemen, I am leading this investigation and I say they should go," L says.

All the guys raise eyebrows at L. "Don't give us that Ryuzaki," Matsuda says.

"That's right," Aizawa adds, "we all heard the princess song."

L mumbles something about it being a catchy tune.

I clap my hands loudly and they all look at me.

_We will go tomorrow, ok? And I'm going to bed._

Light seemed to have the same idea, because he slipped out moments after my signing.

The officers agreed and I walked to my room.

Walking past Light's room, I saw his door was open slightly. I could hear his voice. Was he talking to himself?

I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I slowly lean into the door.

I hear _police, note, Ryuk._

I try to make out more, but he door suddenly swings open, revealing a pissed off Light.

_Oh, hey Light bulb, I just wanted to say goodnight to you._

"I don't know what you're saying," Light says angrily.

_Goodnight!_

I sign and walk briskly to my room.

Whatever Light was doing, he didn't like that I might know about it.

* * *

_Hi everyone! So Light has joined the investigation, Kira killed off Beyond and the Task Force seems to like Rebel's music. What are your thoughts? Comment and Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Angel, do you know what YOLO means?" Matsuda asks when I walk in.

L hands me a white board and a marker. "Before you answer, Angel, why don't you write on here? You and Light will be spending some time together today and I want him to know what you are saying."

I nod, and take the white board and marker and scribble my answer. I hold up the board to Matsuda.

_YOLO is sort of teenager text slang. It means you only live once._

"Oh! Cool, this makes me seem even younger when I talk like the young people! Be careful while you and Light are out today, YOLO."

_It's not normally used as a threat._

"Oh, ok."

* * *

Light and I set out to Okinowa to search for evidence of the second Kira. Hopefully he's gotten over what happened last night. Should I say I'm sorry? No, I'll let him talk first.

We walk in silence for a long time. "I can't take the silence anymore. Your name is Angel, do you have a last name?"

I shake my head. My name had always been Rebel, around the guys. They never gave me a last name.

_I don't have a last name. Only a first._

"Oh, I see. Well what are your thoughts on Kira?"

_I think what Kira is doing is wrong. It was controversial when it was only criminals. He/she is killing innocent people now. Kira's ego has obviously grown massive; like he thinks he's a god of some sort. And he's not. It's still murder. He's nervous._

Light seemed to go into deep thought as he read over my board. "Interesting," he said.

Light and I walked for a while longer, but I didn't see anything suspicious. Until I heard a high pitched voice.

"LIGHT!"

All I can see is a flash of blonde, and Light is on the ground. Some blonde chick is sitting on top of him.

"Light! I just couldn't wait until we saw each other again! Oh, who is this?" she sneers at me.

"Light are you cheating on me?!" she screeches.

Like a banshee, this chick.

Light shakes his head furiously. "No! Misa, this is Angel, she's mute and I work with her."

"Angel…" Misa says looking a little lost, eyeing the space above my head. "Well it's nice to meet you! I'm happy that we can be best friends!"

That strikes a chord.

_Misa, is that your real name? _I write and hold it up to her.

She smiles. "I'll let you in on a secret. It technically is my name, but when I was younger, my mother, before, my parents were killed, she called me Vannica. When I grew older I just didn't like that name anymore, so I changed it! It's going to be our little secret right?"

I smile and nod. I've met Misa before. At the park, when we were kids. I told her off, after she pushed me and made fun of me. Mello and Matt were so proud.

Misa clings to Light and he reluctantly puts an arm around her.

_Well it was nice meeting you Misa, Light I think we're about done here. I'll head back, and you can stay with your girlfriend._

"Thanks Angel!"

"I have to be going to though… I'm sorry Light, it was nice meeting you Angel!" Misa calls, already running down the street.

_Well, she ditched you, didn't she? _I write.

He doesn't say anything, just walks with me down the street.

My phone vibrates in my pocket.

I have a text from Matsuda.

***Text Convo***

Matsuda: Hi A! It's M! Im txting like the teens do now days.

_Rebel: That's cool M_

Matsuda: Hey so what's IDK, LY and TTYL mean?

_Rebel: _I don't know, love you, talk to you later.

Matsuda: Oh! Alright, I'll ask someone else…

_Rebel: No that's what those mean._

Matsuda: Ha! I get it now!

_Rebel: Yeah…_

Matsuda: Hey! Can you get me some ice cream while ur out?

_Rebel: Sure, what flavor?_

Matsuda: Colonoscopy brownie

_Rebel: that sounds disgustingly interesting._

Matsuda: No! that was supposed to be cheesecake brownie.

_Rebel: that sounds better_

Matsuda: what happened?

_Rebel: that would b autocorrect._

Matsuda: autocorrect sux

_Rebel: lo siento mi amigo ;(_

Matsuda: What's that at the end of the Spanish?

_Rebel: a frowny face, look at it sideways_

Matsuda: WTF!

_Rebel: Do u know what WTF stands for?_

Matsuda: Well that's fantastic!

_Rebel: not quite, I'd b careful where u txt that_

Matsuda: yikes! K I got to go, Aizawa is yelling at me. LOL

_Rebel: Why is that funny?_

Matsuda: it's not. I was saying Lots of Love

_Rebel: that means laugh out loud_

Matsuda: but I txted that to a girl who asked me out…

_Rebel: Opps!_

Matsuda: oh well, YOLO!

_Rebel: u won't live much longer if u use YOLO again_

Matsuda: Sorry.

_Rebel: I'm not getting ur ice cream_

Matsuda: ;(

_Rebel: You learn quick_

***End of Convo***

Light looks at me. "What was all that? You were on your phone for the past ten minutes."

_Matsuda's being an idiot again._

"Trying to be cool?"

_Yep._

* * *

_Hola! So what do you think of Matsuda's texting? Hmmm does Light know about Rebel? Will he learn her name from Misa? Give me your thougts and comments! Love ya all, mis amigos! TTYL ;)_


	26. Chapter 26

It's quiet. L insisted that the Task Force members take an early night. I wonder if any of them are having trouble sleeping like I am. It's pouring rain outside and thunder is shaking the building.

I pad down the hall as silently as possible. I'm passing Light's room when I trip over my own two feet.

Cringing, I stay still on the ground and listen. I don't think I woke him up.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I continued in search of L.

_Hi, big bro, _I sign.

L is sitting at his computer, eating ice cream.

"It is safe to speak now Rebel, the Task Force is in bed."

I can speak? It's been awhile. Do I even remember how?

I clear my throat in an effort to test my voice.

"Um yeah, I just wanted to come see how you're doing," I say. My voice cracks a little, but L pretends not to notice.

"I'm doing about as well as anyone in my situation. My brother has been killed, Matt and Mello have left. You, Rebel, are the only one left to keep me sane."

"L, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you felt so depressed. I can get Watari…"

"No, that is quite alright. Just sit here with your brother for awhile," he said walking over to the couch and patting the seat next to him.

I walked over and curled up against his side. His long lanky arm wrapped around me. He smelt familiar, like sugar and paper.

"Rebel, you have been an amazing asset to the case. I apologize I haven't gotten to spend much time with you. Perhaps tomorrow we can take a day off. Just you and me, and do something fun."

"Sounds great."

We sit in silence for a little while longer.

"Rebel," L says, "There is an 85% probability that I will die soon due to Kira."

I stiffen, "What? Why would you say that? He only kills criminals remember? You should be safe."

"Has that stopped him before?"

Beyond wasn't a criminal. And even after, we have had countless deaths, including innocent people. The only person standing in Kira's way is L.

"Honey, I understand this is tough. But I believe we already have the suspects we need. Light Yagami, and Misa Amane. We took in Misa yesterday after you and Light returned. She seems to believe that I am a pervert. And does not possess any information about Kira, but it's different, as if she's forgotten."

"Interesting," I say.

"Rebel, if I am to die, Light Yagami is Kira, do you understand?" L asks.

I nod and blink back tears, threatening to spill.

"Good, now go off to bed."

Lightning flashes as I stand up. I carefully make my way back to bed and lay down, deep in thought.

Another crash of thunder erupts in the sky, and I hear something else.

Down the hall I hear a creaking sound. Like a door opening and closing. I close my eyes and try to focus on tomorrow. L said we'd have tomorrow together right?

* * *

Wrong, wrong and wrong. The next morning I wake up to frantic voices.

Matsuda is the first to acknowledge my presence.

"Angel! Light turned himself in for observation! He claims that he might be killing without knowledge of it. Isn't it just crazy?"

_Crazy, _I sign.

"Angel," L says, "I must apologize, I did not foresee this situation. Perhaps another day we can have the day together."

* * *

And another day doesn't come the next day, or the day after, or even the week after. Thirty days in total, until L releases his suspects. Kira, did not stop killing, once they were contained. So L let them go. Misa goes back to whatever it is Misa does, and Light goes back to his room sulking.

L is frustrated.

_Maybe we can have that together day. _I sign.

"Perhaps we should," L agrees.

L and I spend the day in the kitchen alone attempting to bake.

Our cookies come out salty, our chocolate cake comes out burnt, and our vanilla pudding comes out alive.

"Ah, it's alive!" I scream dumping the pudding down the sink and hitting the garbage disposal. It gurgled, but didn't want to swallow it either.

L and I look at each other and burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" L laughs, holding his stomach. "No, you should have seen yours." I laugh.

"What's wrong with my face?" L asks feigning hurt.

"It has flour all over it."

"No it doesn't…"

"Sure it does, right there," I say and flick a handful of flour at the detective.

"Oh I see how it is," L says as he takes some eggs and cracks them on top of my head.

We go on like that, laughing and making a mess. Before we know it, it's late.

"Go on up to bed silly girl, I'll have someone clean this up," L says patting my head.

I give him a huge gooey messy hug.

"Thanks for spending the day with me."

Then I skip down the hall to my room. I'm stopped when Light's bedroom door opens.

"Angel, come here," he says.

I've been extremely wary of Light. I believe he is Kira. I just don't know how he does it.

_I can't. I'm dirty and need to take a shower._

"Cut the crap and get in here."

Shakily I step into his room. It's organized, and I feel self conscious about getting it dirty with food.

"I know you know," Light starts.

_About what?_

"Don't act like you don't know. And don't act like you can't talk, I heard you and L the night before I turned myself in, Rebel."

My heart jumped in my throat and I thought about making a break for it.

"Scared are we, I just need a name and a face and I can write your name in my Death Note. Oh, wait. I already did. You will die in 40 seconds, and I won't have you as a problem on my hands.

I was shaking at this point. My knees felt weak and I was breathing heavily. Is this what dying feels like? Light's smirk never faded and I was torn between running and counting how many seconds I had left.

Was this what he used all along? Won't getting rid of me, spark an uproar for him? L will convict him for sure, right?

I had five seconds left.

"Thanks for keeping my little secret Rebel."

Three….

Two….

One….

Darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding in my head.

"I think she's waking up," said a voice that sounded like Matsuda.

I squinted and opened my eyes. I saw all of the worried faces of the Task Force.

"Angel, are you ok?" L asks, with a worried expression.

I try to sit up but five sets of hands push me back down.

"You need to keep still," L says wiping my face with a wet washcloth.

_What happened? _I sign. I remembered walking to my room after spending the day with L. Then Light, pulled me into his room and….

I tried to sit up again and L pushed me back down.

"Shhh, Light found out cold on the floor in front of his room. It looks like you fainted from a panic attack, just rest," L says.

But I can't rest. Not when Light practically killed me. But he didn't and I bet he's pissed his pants trying to figure out why. He didn't realize that Rebel, is not my real name either. Alexandria is.

Speak of the devil.

"I'll take her to her room to rest," Light says not even giving me a choice. He wraps my arm around his shoulder and half drags; half carries me away from safety.

"I'm a real idiot," he says opening my door and throwing me to the ground. At least my floor is carpeted so it wasn't too hard of a landing.

"Look, killing you didn't work, so I hope that scaring you might. If you tell anyone, I will kill them, and then I will kill you. But first, I'll kill you're precious L, and make you watch. I can make you keep your mouth shut, ok?"

"What if I already told him, what if they already know?" I ask, my voice rough.

Light bulb seemed to think about this for a minute. "Well, it's a good thing I already have plans to murder L, and you sure as hell can't stop me."

And then he walked out. I pulled myself on my bed and took deep breaths. I have to stop him. L can't die.

* * *

The next morning I sit quietly and awkwardly next to L. I don't try to move or breathe, in fear that Light's threat will come through.

L gives me a reassuring smile and I relax a little until I hear an alarm. Blinding red lights flash and an all data deletion is in progress.

No. This can't be happening! L is shouting orders when he stops. It happens in a blur. His spoon drops, and he falls off of his seat, and Light just happens to be there to catch him. How could I have been too careless. If I had told him, would he have been able to stop Light? I'm crying so hard and grasping L, but he won't move. He only looks like he's sleeping and I can't do anything to wake him up.

My breathing quickens, and I try to catch my breath, and keep tears from spilling out. Matsuda, pulls me away, trying to calm me down, but nothing helps. I break away from his grasp and run to my room, locking the door.

I can't tell how long I'm in there. Minutes, hours, days even? It all just clouds together. Before long, I'm being dragged to a cemetery. Everyone is saying words of appreciation. And I'm still Angel, when I'm around the guys. I'm not allowed to say anything.

Light seems to notice, and he herds the detectives away from L's grave.

I wracked my thoughts, trying to think of the right thing to say.

But nothing came out, just some choked sobs.

I thought about our, day together. Had he known something like this would happen? Had he given me a double alias from the start, predicting something like this could occur?

My stomach flipped and I started walking in hopes to calm it down. I walked and walked until I came to a familiar grave.

Uncle B.

I honestly tried to hold it in. But no matter how many tears I wiped or sobs I swallowed, I still had more.

Sinking down to my knees, I traced the letters in his headstone. I looked at all of the gifts left in front. Flowers, pinwheels, drawings, a notebook, food; everything left by strangers who didn't even know Beyond.

In a burst of anger, I rifled through all of the gifts, throwing them, screaming, crying, tearing up drawings, throwing things left and right.

Once I calmed down a bit, I tried to regain my composure.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, but I refused to look at who it was.

"Oh, Shrimp, I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Dun dun DUUUUUUNNNNNN, I'm sorry for being really late with my update, so this was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Give me you're thoughts and comments. What do you think? Love you all!_


	27. Chapter 27

I think I've gone insane, literally. I'm hearing things and feeling things. I'm sure it's not real though. Maybe I've come down with a sudden case of schizophrenia. Is that possible?

I have to weigh my chances of turning around. I think I would be more freaked out if there wasn't anything there. But then again I have a liable reason for hallucinating. _If_ I am hallucinating...

Ok Rebel, grow a backbone and look already.

Wiping my tear stained cheeks with my hand I sniff and turn around.

Well he looks like Beyond…

He spoke like Beyond…

But what was in front of me looked far from human. Beyond's body remained the same, thin and pale as before, dark hair brushed in his red eyes. But he had _wings. _One with fluffy white feathers, and the other with long wiry ink black feathers.

He smiled, "good of you to finally see me at my finest," the feathered Beyond said, glancing towards the headstone. "You, however my dear, are not at yours. They say some girls are pretty when they cry, but you just look like a mess. And you threw all of my gifts! Of course, I didn't see any jam so I'll let it slide considering the circumstances."

"W-who, why…." I try, but can't seem to find the right words.

"Ah, I see we're speaking again, my dear. I'm honored to hear your lovely voice. And yes, I am your Uncle B. You touched my Life Note. Threw it over there somewhere," he said smirking, "Nice arm by the way."

I felt my cheeks heat a little and I stood, brushing the mud off my jeans.

"You're dead," I state.

"And that's a tree, and that's a rock… yes, my dear, your poor, deceased Uncle B has been resurrected in some form. You touched the notebook, so that's why you can see me. The Life Note, can bring back any deceased form of life, within fifteen minutes of writing down the person's name. The person must not be dead for over an hour, and must not be buried. To bring life, there must be a death. If you use the notebook, be aware who is around you, it is quite possible that one of them could die. Any questions?"

"What are you?"

"A shinigami," he said, as if it was in my everyday vocabulary.

"A god of death?" I ask skeptically.

"Look, when I died, they said I was eligible for the role. Ok, ok, so they don't exactly give you a choice. That's why so many of us are bitter and bored. But you can choose life or death. And they will assign you a corresponding notebook. I decided that since we have so many Death Notes here, a Life Note, might be the counter we need."

"So what's a Death Note? Light threatened me with it. He can write anyone's name down and they will die?"

"Yes, and we have two notebooks here. One L had discovered right before he died. The Task Force probably didn't mention that to you did they? Word around is you stayed in your room for an entire week. Anyways, Mello and Matt are after the other one that was previously owned by Misa."

"You know where they are?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, my dear, they are doing well. I think you'll hear from them soon enough. But another thing; when Light used the notebook, he made a contract with a shinigami, Ryuk I believe his name was, well Light cannot go to Heaven or Hell when he dies. Stuck in limbo for eternity."

"What about me?" I ask worried. I don't want to be stuck in limbo.

"That's another plus to the Life Note. They judge you on how and if you use it. That and if you're a good judge of character. All that jumbo jam is what will determine your fate. But I don't have any worries about you."

I walk over to where I see a leather bound black notebook that says Life Note on the front cover.

"So I'm not hallucinating?" I ask.

Beyond smiles and shakes his head, "No Shrimp, but you will look the part to others if you continue to talk to thin air. They cannot see me," he says plucking a fuzzy white feather and blowing it towards my direction.

We stand in silence for a moment, until I ask, "Is L ok?"

Beyond sighs, "I think L will be just fine and watch over you perfectly."

"Like an angel?" I ask.

"Like an angel." He reassures.

"What about you Beyond? Are they judging you? Do you think you'll get to be with L?"

"Hopefully one day, Shrimp."

After a moment of silence, I begin walking towards downtown.

As I'm walking, I pass a fruit stand. An Asian lady is talking in a thick accent, to an older American man selling the fruits.

"I-I don't understand much English," the lady says in her thick Japanese accent.

"Why do your prices go from high to one day to low the next day?" she asks the man.

"We have fluctuating prices," he replies.

"What!" the lady screeches, as if she's offended by this.

"Ma'am, we have a price fluctuation."

"A what?" she asks, putting a hand to her chest.

"Fluctuation!" the man says again louder.

"Well fluck you American too!" she yells and I see Beyond snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh dear, I see what happened," Beyond says floating behind me.

"The power of miscommunication," I say under my breath.

We continue walking. I try not to notice Beyond breathing down my neck as I walk and he floats along the street, but it's super freaking hard. I want to turn around and tell him to breathe on someone else when I hear footsteps running towards me.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and mouth. I scream and struggle to free myself from the grasp but it's not working. I'm being dragged into a car and Beyond isn't helping me. Why isn't he helping me?!

The door locks and the car starts speeding down the street. I fiddle with the door handle, prepared to tuck and role, when my kidnappers start talking.

"Freaking woman hit me in the nuts."

"Well it couldn't have hurt you too bad then, hardly anything to hit there."

"How the fuck would you know? You have a dirty mind Matt."

"No, I don't!"

"If you don't then how do you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't have a dirty mind Mello! I have a creative imagination! There is a difference!"

"GUYS!" I say. They look at me, and I smile like a big goof. I'm so happy they're here. But then I realize what just happened.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"It seemed like fun, and we need your help. I'm sure you heard of the Death Note," Matt says rifling through the center console.

He brings out a plastic baggie of what looks like cookies.

"Here," he says tossing them to me, "I baked those this morning."

I take one out of the bag and take a bite. Mello sees my expression in the mirror and immediately gives me a napkin. I spit it out.

"Hey! What's the deal!" Matt asks.

"It's ok kiddo, that was my reaction too," says Mello.

"Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the main reason I have trust issues," I say, handing the bag back to Matt.

"I still think that was unreasonable," Matt grumbles.

"I tried being reasonable and I didn't like it," I say.

"Girl, where did this attitude come from? Not that it's a bad thing," Mello says leaning back in his chair.

"I decided that if attitude killed, I'd be a weapon of mass destruction."I reply.

Matt scoffs, "bet you win all the boys with that one. You're the play hard to get."

"I can't play hard to get, I'm already hard to want," I say.

"That's not true, we want you," Matt says making a puppy dog face in the mirror.

"You just wanted someone else's opinion on your baking," I reply.

"You know, nobody has ever lived to criticize my cooking," Matt says dryly.

"That's because they all died of food poisoning before they got the chance," Mello says.

I give him a high five, and realize what they are wearing.

"Are you wearing pink dish gloves?"

"Matt's idea, to look all stealthy. He was supposed to get black ski masks," Mello says taking off his pink gloves.

"What happened?" I ask, "Did you rob the lunch lady?"

"That's it! No more picking on me today! I'm done," Matt shouts.

This only makes me and Mello go into a fit of laughter.

Gosh, it's good to be back.

* * *

_Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Hmmmm what do you think? Matt and Mello and Beyond are back! See I didn't kill him completley off..._

_Anyways comment, review, tell me what you think. If their is something you want to see. Ok love you guys!_


	28. Chapter 28

"So…"

"Yes Rebel?"

"Yeah, hey…"

"What's up?"

"I don't know if it maybe slipped your mind…"

"What slipped my mind?"

"Oh you know…nothing, the usual."

"Which is?"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU JOINED THE FUCKING MAFIA?!" I scream at the guys. We arrived at this underground place in the middle of the desert and then I sort of figured out the rest when all of these huge scary dudes kept calling Matt and Mello "boss".

"Sorry it never really came up I guess. Remember we're just seeing you now, and it's been a few years." Matt said.

"Yeah well…" I say lamely.

"Yeah well get off your lazy ass and come meet the guys," Mello says pulling me towards the group of wrestlers. They sat, dispersed throughout a humid room sitting on red furniture talking in big deep macho voices.

"Hey I'm not lazy, I'm highly motivated not to do anything," I say glancing towards Matt, who was fiddling away on his DS.

"If anyone's lazy it's Matt, sitting over there being useless," I say, sparking a reaction from him.

"Hey I'm not useless! I can be used as a bad example!"

Whatever floats your boat, Matt.

Mello pulled me over to the guys and introduced me.

"Men, this is Rebel, she is off limits, Antonio, and she will be staying with us and helping us retrieve the Death note. Treat her with respect or else."

Mello leans down and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, these guys aren't half as badass as they look or claim to be."

I nod and flash a smile.

A tall man with reddish brown skin slinked over to me and gave me a Cheshire cat grin.

"Mi nombre es Antonio, tu eres muy bonita," he said while kissing the back of my hand.

"Gracias," I reply blushing.

"Hablas espanol?

"Muy poco."

"Que lastima! Hablas perfecto."

"Gracias."

"Quieres ayudate?"

"Por favor! Gracias!"

"De nada."

Mello looked angry, "Yeah, be careful about Antonio. He's a real pervert."

Next a huge tall guy with muscles the size of mountains, and scruffy red hair and a beard came up to introduce himself in a thick Irish accent.

"My name is Cleveland. You may call me Cleveland. Do not call me "you", "dog", "bomdiggity", "partner", "BFF", or "dude". Teenagers talk nowadays is just awful. I understand none of it."

"Cleveland is a big softy," Mello says, "He loves musicals, and I'm sure the guys here would love to listen to your music. Matt and I sort of broke into the headquarters while you guys were out and we took all of your stuff. It's in your room."

That's a nice surprise.

I stay quiet and listen to the others talk, trying to memorize names and faces.

The younger one, Nigel, kept sagging his pants.

And an older man with a dark leathery face was giving him a hard time about it.

"Son, pull up those pants! No one wants to see your tiny butt."  
"Naw man, that's the style."

"Pull up those pants, can't you afford a belt? Bet you can't even afford a car! How are you gonna do a drive by when you're busy holding up those pants while riding your bike huh?"

"No, my man this is the style."

"Yeah, the prison style. You tryin' to be some sort of gangster boy? I get it son, I get you probably can't even afford bullets to use that gun. You can't even afford a car, you drive your girlfriend's car! You ask your mama for her keys boy?"

"No, old man you don't get it."

"Can't afford a belt, can't afford a car, heck you can't even afford pants that fit!"

Nigel turned red and stalked off out of the room.

Cleveland, seemed to not have even noticed the little incident. He was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed rocking back and forth, humming "The Sound of Music".

We all turned to look at him. He looked half insane, and half like a giant fuzzy red teddy bear that I just want to squeeze.

I turned to Mello and asked him to go plug in my iPod and put it on shuffle.

Before long, the room was filled with music.

_Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie! (A man after midnight)_

Cleveland woke from his strange trance and smiled wide eyed.

He began singing along with the tune.

Nigel then came out of his room, "Hey I can hear your music."

"You're welcome," I reply.

"But hey I don't like this song," he complained, his voice sounding whiny.

"Hey, remember when I asked you for your opinion?"

He stared at me blankly.

"Yeah, me neither."

We listen to a few more songs before I decide that I need to go to bed.

Matt points to my room and I nearly jump out of my skin when I see Beyond sitting on my bed.

"Hmmm that first song was very provocative you know; a man after midnight could be a killer…"

"What the hell Uncle B," I whisper. I had forgotten about him.

"Well Shrimp, I told you that you'd see them soon, did I not? How was it?"

"Good," I reply.

"Did you know that the Task Force is freaking out?"

"I'm sure, so how are we supposed to get the Death Note from Light?"

"You will come up with something."

"Yeah, I hope."

I climb into bed and close my eyes drifting into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

But I'm awakened by a loud pounding.

I tried to block out the noise with my pillow, but it was insistent.

Padding out of bed, half asleep I make my way to the guys.

They are all huddled in the corner of the room and the pounding is coming from the front door. "HI, MISS REBEL!" Cleveland waves at me.

"Shut up idiot!" Nigel says.

Nigel is then slapped on the back of the head by Mike.

"Shh, no talking!"

"Hey you just talked!" And before I know it, all the guys are shushing and slapping each other.

"GUYS!" I whisper.

"Oh, hey Rebel, were you sleeping?" Matt asks.

"No I was sky diving."

"Someone is at the door," Mello says, and I give him a no-duh look. "So you're supposed to answer it, not hide in a corner," I say.

Another loud pound makes the door shake and I even jump a little bit. The pounding gets even harder and louder. Until…

* * *

_Sup my peeps! Reveiw and comment, give me thoughts and opinions. I love hearing from you all! Hope you enjoyed_


	29. Chapter 29

"REBEL! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OK! OR ARE YOU OK?! DID THESE MEN KIDNAPP YOU?! I WILL GET THEM, GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU FEINDS!"

"Eddie?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, it is us, darling Rebel." Rollins and Sebastian hang awkwardly in the doorway, watching Eddie squeeze the life out of me.

"The little boy is suffocating Miss Rebel…" Cleveland adds. I want to say something, to agree, but Eddie has his arm securely around my neck.

"Hey, Edz, Rebel doesn't look so good," Rollins says inching his way in the door. I try to undo his grip but it's no use. I literally can't breathe. The room is fading out when Eddie's grip is finally unhinges itself and I fall to the ground, sputtering and coughing. I lay down and the room slowly shifts into focus, and the ringing in my ears subsides. Matt comes and kneels down in front of me but I turn my head to see Mello forcing Eddie out the door.

"Wait," I call, sitting up. "These guys are my friends. How did you get here? Why did you come here?"

Eddie pushes Mello away and makes a scene of shaking off the invisible dust on his shoulder that Mello tarnished him with.

"Rebel, we were worried about you, you didn't call us, or check in. We had no idea what happened to you. SO I CALLED UPON THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP, UNICORNS, AND CHOCOLATE AND THEY LED ME TO YOU!" Eddie rants.

Mello sits on the couch and strokes his chocolate bar, whispering to it, "shhh, it's ok, I know you didn't cheat on me…."

Insert awkward silence here.

Matt shakes his head, "How did you break down the door? It's stainless steel."

"How did you _not _break down the door," Eddie retorts.

"Because we have a key and live here! What's your excuse?"Mello says angrily.

"NANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!" Eddie sings.

I inch my way over to Rollins and Sea Bass. "Is it me, or is Eddie more outgoing then the last time?"

Rollins sighs, "Yeah, well back at Whammy's he held back A LOT, because he didn't want to scare you away. But once you were gone, he realized you would have liked him for who he was anyways, so he reverted back to his normal self."

"This is normal?" I ask, watching Eddie dance around the room, making comments and singing.

"Awww, can we keep him?" Cleveland asks, patting Eddie on the head.

"He isn't some puppy!" Mello says, "he's a pain in my ass that's going to be a lot of trouble!"

"He's house broken," Rollins says.

"He's nearly broken everything in the house already!" Matt bellows.

"We can feed him, take him for walks every day, and give him clean water," Sebastian adds quietly.

"Look, he even knows some tricks," Rollins says, "Eddie, come!"

Eddie runs to Rollins.

"Sit down."

Eddie goes and pulls up a red chair, dragging it all the way to Rollins, sitting in front of him.

"Speak."

"I SAW THE SIGN, AND IT OPENED UP MY EYES, I SAW THE SIGN," Eddie sings.

"Yeah, Eddie is like your own personal radio station, you can even change the channels," Sea bass says, then goes and hits Eddie on the back of the head.

Eddie's song then changes, "MAYBE I'M NOT LISTENING, BLAME IT ON MY ADD BABY! SAIL!"

Rollins hits him this time and Eddie starts babaling about someone from Whammy's house.  
"Commercial," Rollins mutters, hitting Eddie again, "THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE! SO BRIGHT SHE CAN BURN YOUR EYES, YOU BETTER LOOK THE OTHER WAY!"

"Does he have an off button?" Nigel asks.

"Nobody asked you Nigel!" everyone says in unison.

"Well does he?" Matt asks.

"Yeah," Rollins says, "Shut up Eddie."

Eddie promptly shuts his mouth and stares off into space.

"That was it?" Mello says in disbelief.

"That's right, and this can be yours for the small triple payment of letting all of us stay here," Rollins says in a TV voice.

Mello grabs his wallet from out of his back pocket and pretends to rifle through it. "Sorry, I'm all out of patience. But here's a dollar if you leave right now."

"I'll take a rain check on that…" Rollins mumbles.

"Oh, sorry, I'm all out of rain checks too, but I can give you some sarcastic bullshit for free."

"Mello, these guys are my friends," I plead.

"One third of them almost killed you!" Mello says, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"JACKEL PINGUIN!" Eddie blurts out.

We all look at him for a moment and turn back to our conversation.

"We can get him one of those backpacks with a leash on it, if he starts roaming too far, we'll pull him back in," I say.

Mello thinks for a long time then sighs.

"Ugh, ok I guess we can keep him."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Everyone cheers except for Mello and Matt, who try to smile, but are only able to scowl.

"But the moment he messes up, he's sleeping outside!"

* * *

_Hi everyone! This is a shorter chapter, but a chapter none the less! Comment, review and I hope you enjoyed._


	30. Chapter 30

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I wake up to screaming. I jump out of bed running to the living room.

"IT'S EL DIABLO! CORRE PARA TUS VIDAS!" Antonio screams, running away from Eddie.

Eddie is trailing behind him with my hair dryer in his hand and my bra on his head.

"What the hell Eddie!" I yell running up to him, blocking his path to Antonio.

"Oh, you see, I was going through your stuff when I found all this and decided to be a superhero. Because I can," Eddie says.

I snatch my bra back and smack him with it. "You cannot go through my stuff!"

"Of course I can, I just did."

"Well don't do it again."

Everyone else walks in the room, seeing me waving my bra around like it's some sort of flag.

I blush and hide it behind my back.

"So, what's going on here?" Matt asks.

"Nothing." I say though my clenched teeth.

"Didn't look like nothing…" Nigel adds.

"No one asked you." I say.

"Are you ok, Rebel? You seem more pissed off than normal," Mello says crossing his arms.

I can feel my face heat up and I breathe in deeply to calm myself down.

"Yeah, are you on your dot at the end of a sentence or something?" Matt says.

I wonder if they can see the steam coming out of my ears. I wonder if I resemble some sort of teenage dragon right now.

"I'm fine, I'm going to get dressed and go for a walk, if you bother me for no reason, I will kill you, if you go through my things, I'll kill you, and if you accuse me of being on my period again, I will kill you then bring you back to life, just to kill you again. Are we clear?" I spit out.

No objections.

I hug my bra to my chest and storm back into my room.

I put on some jeans and a black t-shirt and grab my iPod. Then last minute, stick a piece of the Life Note in my pocket. Just for precautions.

On the way out, everyone parts with their hands up like they don't want to touch me or I'll explode. Smart people. I open the door when Eddie calls, "Hey! You're going for a walk, can I use your iPod?"

I growl, "It's an iPod, not an usPod. Get your own."Then I slam the door behind me.

I'm walking when I realize that I'm in the middle of the dessert and there is nothing to do. I put in my ear buds and it starts playing "The Legend of Zelda Rap" by Smosh. I'm singing along when my phone buzzes in my pocket, revealing a text from Mello.

***Text Convo***

Mello: Eddie stole my leather pants and is talking in an Australian accent.

Rebel: _Does he think he's the crocodile hunter or something?_

Mello: Probably.

Mello: AHHHH he's trying to eat them! He's running around naked!

Rebel: _Glad I'm not there._

Mello: You know that song you like?

Rebel:_ Which one?_

Mello: I'm sexy and I know it.

Rebel: _Yeah._

Mello: Well here's one for you: When I walk in the room, this is what I see, Eddie's naked body and it's staring at me, I've got anger on my mind and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. He's leaving and you know it.

Rebel: _Why the sarcasm?_

Mello: Sarcasm was invented because beating the crap out of people is illegal.

Rebel: _But you do beat the crap out of people._

Mello: I never said I didn't.

***End of Convo***

Well tell me how you really feel Mello. To be honest though, the boys were getting on my nerves. I continued walking and saw a guys sticking out like a sore thumb. He was wearing all black and kept talking on his phone and looking at me. Uh-oh. Was he part of the Task Force? Did the Task Force think I ran away, or was kidnapped?

If they think I was kidnapped, surely Mello and Matt would try to negotiate me for the Death Note so they could have both?

It's just a thought.

I start to head home, continuously checking behind me, to see if the guy in black is following me.

When I arrive back home, I jump, surprised to see Beyond in the living room, watching Eddie make a fool of himself.

"Oh, Shrimp, this little friend of yours is quite unique. Do you suppose he was dropped as a baby?"

I have to hold my tongue to keep from answering. The guys don't know about Beyond or the Life Note yet.

Although I doubt I'll ever tell them that.

"Rebel! Don't you have something you need to talk with your friends about?" Mello asks, walking into the room.

"Yeah, guys why don't you come and walk with me?"

"You just came back from a walk," Rollins notes.

"Yeah, and I'm going for another one with you guys. Vamanos! Eddie, ven aqui por favor!"

The guys rush over to me, and Eddie starts singing, "WALKING ON SUNSHINE WHOA!"

We walk down the dusty road in silence for awhile.

"Guys, look I'm sorry, but you need to go home. The case is getting dangerous, and we don't want you getting hurt. I've loved having you here. More than you would ever know."

"Rebel," Eddie says, "I know I've been a major random, crazy, friend. Not to be confused with razy or crandom. I'm just being myself, and if doing that made you smile at least once, then I'm happy it did. We're sorry we couldn't be more of a help on the case, but we came because we were worried about you."

"That's right," Rollins agrees, "I told you that if you need anything me, myself and I are always at your service. Sea Bass and Eddie are here too though."

"Yes," Sebastian says, "We're grateful to have a friend like you, Rebel."

"No," I say, "I'm the grateful one."

And we all come into a packed group hug. It's perfect, I have caring and understanding friends.

We all break away from the hug when an unfamiliar voice breaks through.

"Where's the Death Note?!" The man in black points a silver gun at each of us. We put our hands up in surrender. "I know you have it! Where is it?" He says again.

"We don't have it; we don't know what you're talking about!"

"Nonsense! You give it now, or I'll shoot!"

"We're telling the truth," I plead.

But it's too late. I hear a lot of gunshots, and I fall to the ground, ducking and covering, and staying still for a long time. I don't know how long I'm on the ground, before I hear footsteps running off. I slowly and shakily get up and am nearly sick with what I see.

My best friends are laying very still, covered in bullet holes and blood. I start to panic, breathing hard and looking around frantically, pinching myself to wake up from this nightmare.

But I'm not dreaming. This is a bloody reality.

"Shrimp," I hear.

"Beyond!" I cry frantically. "Do something! Bring them back! They didn't do anything. They were innocent."

"I can't Rebel, only you have the power to do that."

"They didn't know…" I continue.

"Rebel," Beyond says, "I need you to pull yourself together and listen to me. You brought a page from the Life Note, correct?"

I nod.

"You can use it. But remember it's a life for a life. That man who shot them couldn't have gotten far. If you bring back one of your friends, he will be the one who is taken."

"Can it take my life?"

"It cannot take the life of the beholder," Beyond explains.

One shooter, that means I can only bring back one friend.

"Beyond I can't choose between them."

"I never said you had to, that is up to you."

They can't die. They need to be brought back to life. I want to hear Rollins boast about himself, and Eddie be as random as ever. I want to hear Sebastian's soft voice interject as the voice of reason. I want my friends back, and alive and safe.

"It's one or none I'm afraid," Beyond says sadly.

Can I really live with myself knowing I saved one and let the others die? Or would it be worse to leave all three of them for dead?

If I take one life back, there is no guarantee that I will find two other replacements in the next twenty four hours.

But if I take none back, the shooter could be gone.

No, if there was one, there could be many more that just aren't shown. I need to get the guys back to Mello and Matt. But if they see them dead, and I assumedly do save them, I'll have to tell the guys about Beyond and the Life Note.

Everything is falling apart!

* * *

_What will Rebel choose? Read and review! I love you mis amigos!_


	31. Chapter 31

"Uncle B!" I whine, "Please, tell me what to do!"

"I can't. If you need help choosing I suggest ennie meenie miny moe."

I thought about it for a minute and sighed. If have the chance, I should save one. I'm making a promise to myself to save the others.

I haphazardly pull out my page of the Life Note and stare at my friends. Which one lives? Which two might possibly die forever? No, don't think like that, you will save them somehow.

Searching for a writing utensil, and coming up short, I dip my pointer finger into the dark puddle of blood. Whose name do I write? It seems too cruel to do it randomly, but cruel to choose.

Realizing that I'm wasting valuable time, I start writing on the paper. The blood soaks through and for a moment, I'm afraid it won't work.

"Give it fifteen to twenty minutes and he'll start breathing again," Beyond says.

I nod. It would take me triple the time to run back home, explain what happened and come back with help. He could wake up alone and freak out, I can't have that. So I wait.

It's like watching grass grow, or water come to a boil.

Painfully slow.

It felt like eternity before I saw the soft rise and fall of his chest, and he sat up coughing.

"Rollins!" I scream and hug him. He cries out painfully and I release my grasp.

"Be careful Shrimp, he hasn't healed completely; he should probably get to a doctor."

Rollins groggily looks at Eddie and Sebastian. But I don't think he can comprehend what's happened. His head lolls back and forth and I lay him back down and whisper in his ear, "Shh, it's going to be ok, I'm getting help and I'll save all three of you. I'm so sorry, I'll get help."

I quickly stand, and waste no time flying back down the road. I don't think about the ache in my feet or the burn in my chest, I don't slow my pace.

When I reach headquarters, the guys jump at the sight of my presence. I must look like a wreck. I'm breathing so hard, but there is no time to catch my breath.

"MELLO, MATT!" I scream, dropping to my knees.

The guys come running up to me, pausing a moment to take me in.

"What the hell? What happened? Are you ok? Did they hurt you? I'll kill them!" Mello rants.

I don't know why he's asking this until I realize what this must look like to them. Bloody torn clothes, me running all the way here with blood shot eyes…

"They're already dead!" I screech. "One of Light's loony's came and shot them because he thought we had the Death Note with us! I saved Rollins and I can save the others but I need two other bad guys and I need them in front of me! You have to trust me, they're dead but I can bring them back! Rollins needs a hospital and I need your help!" I rush out in one breath.

"Slow down, you can't save someone who is already dead Rebel," Matt says.

"I can, I can't tell you how but I need you to trust me! Please!" I plead.

Mello stares at me for a long time before calling the guys.

"Nigel, Antonio, bring the boys back here. Mike and Cleveland, I need you to help us find two people to kill."

The guys agree and I'm left all alone at headquarters pacing back and forth. It's been nearly twelve hours since they were first shot. Twelve more and if I can't replace their lives I can't bring them back.

I'm in the middle of pacing when the front door slams open and Cleveland comes walking in.

"Hello Miss Rebel," he says, "I'm here to inform you of the situation. Rollins is being admitted to a local hospital. And we located the shooter, he was dead. The others are tracking down some most wanted criminals. They should be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"No! I need those guys here in less than twelve hours!"

"I'm sure they will be back in plenty time Miss Rebel." He says my name rolling the R off his tongue like its butter. "Get some rest and I shall see you tomorrow."

How am I supposed to rest with two of my friends dead, one back from the dead and I need to kill two other people to save my friends. Does this make me a murderer? Am I just like Kira? No I'm doing this for the good.

But isn't that how Kira probably started out? Thinking it was for the better when really, it's still murder.

I stay up all night thinking about this. I didn't sleep a wink, and I tiredly blink the glaze away from my eyes dry eyes. I'm still in the same clothes from yesterday.

I head into the bathroom and wash my face and change my clothes so I look somewhat presentable.

But looking in the mirror proves that it didn't work. I look as tired and scared as I feel.

They have six hours in counting. I hope they hurry up.

And again I'm left alone, pacing running through my thoughts. I'm starting to become desperate. They have an hour left!

Beyond decides to come and keep me company, although I'm not sure why he hasn't been here earlier.

"I'm giving up hope, Uncle B. They won't get here in time. Twenty more minutes and Eddie and Sea bass will be gone forever."

"You have Rollins," Beyond says sympathetically.

"Do you think I'll be able to face him now? Knowing that I chose to save him over one of the others? It's not that simple. He's smart, he'll be able to fill in the pieces like one of Near's puzzles."

I can't be happy about saving a life if I lost two.

Three if you count the guy I killed. I feel awful!

"Five minutes," I say, "they aren't coming."

I get up to go to my room when a sudden burst of voices comes from outside. I rush out in my bear feet and see two men, half dead and Eddie and Sea Bass, lying still, cold and pale next to them.

"These guys were on death row when they escaped. They killed five people while they were out," Matt says.

"Do what you have to do and do it now," Mello says.

Adrenalin rushes through my veins and I'm on my feet running to grab the Life Note and a pen.

I come back into the yard, "I need you to leave, go in the house."

They all skeptically do as I say.

"You have thirty seconds Shrimp!" Beyond rushes.

THIRTY SECONDS?!

I start scribbling in the notebook while Beyond counts down.

My hands slip even though I hold the pen so tightly between my fingers.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

I finish writing the N on Sebastian's name and I hold my breath.

"Did it work?" I whisper to Beyond.

"We shall find out."

All of the guys walk back outside cautiously. Looking over at the four sleeping men.

I look down and Cleveland pats my head sympathetically.

Suddenly we hear some coughing and we all turn our attention to the boys.

"Eddie! Your alive!" I squeal. He looks as out of it as Rollin's did.

"I'M BAAAAACCCKKK," he says.

"Eddie do you know who I am?" I ask concerened.

"You're a chicken," he says pointing to me, "and you're a duck," he says pointing to Matt then he starts singing, "I DON'T WANNA BE A CHICKEN, I DON'T WANNA BE A DUCK SO KISS MY BUTT, BOCK, BOCK, BOCK, BOCK!"

We all stare. "He lost a lot of blood," I say to the guys.

"You're a pretty girl!" Eddie says. At first I think he's talking to me, put his gaze floats past me to Mello.

"Such pretty hair…."

Mello grumbles uncomfortably and turns angrily away.

Everything is great until I realize Sebastian is still lying on the ground.

Oh no! Did I write his name in time?

Panic flutters through me, and my thoughts wash together. What have I done?

* * *

_Did she write his name in time? Will she tell the guys about the Life Note? What's going to happen?! Comment, review and enjoy!_


	32. Chapter 32

"No! Look, he's still breathing!" Matt yells, "Let's get them to the hospital!"

We wait in the pale smelly waiting room for hours.

I can't believe I've done this. Mello and Matt haven't asked me about it, and the elephant in the room is sitting right on my chest. I feel like have to say something.

They're being good big brothers by not questioning my decisions.

I wait for Matt to come back inside from whatever he was doing.

"Guys, I guess you have some questions," I say shyly.

"Damn right we have questions. Just start from the beginning," Mello says.

I take a deep breath.

"When I was at L's grave, I went to visit Beyond's. I got really upset and threw all of the gifts around. Then he's behind me. Beyond, and he says he's a shinigami. He has wings and he says I touched his Life Note, and that if I write someone's name down in the next twenty four hours that the person is dead, without them being buried, then they will come back to life in fifteen to twenty minutes. But the notebook takes a life for a life. So when I write someone's name down, another person has to die. It can't be the person who's in possession of the notebook. But it can be anyone else who is around it. Does this make sense?"

The guys are silent for a real long time.

"That's quite a story, small fry," Matt says.

"Would you believe me if I can let you see Beyond? If you touch this, you can see him," I say pulling out the bloody paper from my pocket.

The guys look at me skeptically and Matt says, "I'll do it if you do it, Mello."

Mello looks at the paper, "I don't know that I want to see that guy. If he talks about strawberries, I'll kill him even if he's already dead."

They reach out and touch the paper. Nothing happens.

"Where's the jam loving freak?"

"I'm still regarded as a freak to you, Mello? Shame, I thought you changed. And Matt, I saw your little secret outside. I didn't think you'd be one to pick up smoking," Beyond says perching himself in a waiting room chair like L used to.

Mello and Matt look wide eyed.

"Where did he come from?!" Mello shouts, making us receive some puzzled looks from the reception desk.

"Hush, Mello, you are the only three who can see me. We don't want you to get locked in the mental ward do we?"

"You smoke Matt?" I ask before Mello actually does get locked up.

"Yes, well no, I mean I'm going to quit!"

Hmmm sure Matt…

The guys are about to say something when the doctor walks in. Glancing at us, and raising her finger, beckoning us to follow her.

"So how are they?" I ask her.

"Miracle they aren't dead." She says, leading us to a room, "This is the weird one's room. I had half a mind to put him in the psych ward. But I think he'd scare them too much. The other two are right next door to your left," and she walks away, with her heels making clacking sounds on the white tile.

We step into Eddie's room.

"Hey", I say gently to Eddie.

"I'm sore and tired," he says in a un-Eddie like manner.

"I'm really sorry. If I hadn't suggested we go on a walk, they wouldn't have found us."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault! In fact I bet you saved us. I don't remember but I have a gut feeling you did," he says smiling.

I smile back.

"Hate to break it to you, but that gut feeling is probably all the medicine they gave you, working its way on through," Mello says.

"They actually ask me which number I have to do when I go to the bathroom. It's kind of gross! I tried being funny and said number three. But she gave me an epidural. SO THAT DIDN'T WORK!"

"Number three?" I ask.

"What's one plus two?" Matt says.

"Ohhh! You guys are gross! I'm going to check on the other guys! Nasty!"

"Wait! Rebel, make Mello sing me a song," Eddie says softly.

"Why Mello?" I ask.

"Because it's going to annoy him."

Mello shakes his head at me, and I give him a look. He sinks his shoulders and sits in the plastic chair next to the bed.

"What song?"

"One of my favorites, it goes like this:

I wish I was a llama,

In a big fat llama's world,

And all the boys,

And all the girls,

Can play and pet my curls.

I'd run and poop some rainbows,

I'd eat some backpacks too,

But Mello's hair, can would taste the best,

I'd eat his leather boots…

Last of all is the best,

I know you'll like it too,

I will ride, my friends and I

On unicorns that Batman drew…."

Me and Matt clapped and laughed so hard!

Mello scowled at us.

As I left the room, I could hear Mello, start to sing, _I wish I was a llama, in a big fat llama's world._

In the next room on the left, Sea Bass lay in his bed, watching the news that was all static on the TV.

"Rebel! You're ok! I'm so glad."

"I'm so glad _you're _ok."

"Rebel, Rodger is taking us back to Wammy's house in like a few hours. So this is probably goodbye for a little while."

"Yeah," I say. "But don't worry. We'll see each other again soon," I say while reaching down to give him a hug. I had so much fun with you guys here. It was the best."

"Don't forget us!" he calls as I leave the room.

"Please, you guys are definitely unforgettable,"

As soon as I walk into Rollins's room, my heart skips a beat. He's staring at me and I just haven't been able to get the fact I saved him first, out of my head.

"Hey…" he says, trying to smile.

I don't even want to try.

I just sit next to his bed in the chair quietly.

"You know…" he starts, "I had a nice time here."

He's trying to break the ice without falling in.

"I had a nice time with you guys here too."

"So I hear Rodger is picking us up?"

"Yep. You'll be going back soon, it will be a lot safer that way."

"Maybe I won't get shot, there," he says fake laughing.

I still can't bring myself to smile.

We sit in silence for a while.

"Rebel," he says, "why did you save me first?"

I draw in a quick breath.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking to me. I just couldn't say anything."

I let out my breath, "I had to save at least one of you."

I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I blink them back.

"Hey, don't," he says holding out his arms.

I get up and give him a hug, but he pulls me in closer, and touches his lips to mine.

I break away and look at him, "I love you, and I know you probably don't see it, but I do."

My heart is thumping widely I my chest, I can hear Rodger's voice out in the hall, talking to the reception lady.

"I love YouTube!" I say quickly and high tail it out of the room.

YouTube? Really?

I rush back to Eddie's room to find Mello still singing the llama song and Matt looking very content about it.

"Guys, can we go home?" I ask, trying to not let my voice break.

"Yeah, sure everything ok?" Mello asks following me out of the room.

"Fine," I whisper.

I stay quiet during the car ride back, and while Mello and Matt fight over where they hid each other's obsessions.

"MATT WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE NUTELLA?!" Mello screams.

"I'm nutelling you," Matt smirks, "Where did you hide my cigarettes?"

"Down the toilet," Mello says.

"Mello, what the hell?!" he yells running towards the bathroom.

I sit on the couch, wondering what the hell just happened. Rollins loves me? Or was it the medicine talking? Did he know I couldn't look at him the same way after choosing to save him first, knowing the others could have died? Does he know the others could have died? For good I mean. Does he know about the Life Note?

I can't help but feel empty with all the quiet around. The rest of the guys are out doing whatever they're doing and it's just me, Matt and Mello.

I feel like that elephant is still sitting on top of me. Like all the pressure has just been building.

"I didn't eat your Nutella! I'm telling you I didn't. Hey Rebel, are you alright?" Matt says.

My brothers look at me. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks and I wipe them off.

Before I can reply, the sit down on either side of me. Mello pulls me onto his lap and rocks me back and forth as I sob. He lays me down so my head is resting on Matt's lap and my feet are on Mello's.

I cry and cry, feeling the pressure dissolve with every sob I choke out.

They both coo soft words into my ear and I fall asleep, with a tear streaked face.

* * *

_Hi, mis amigos. So I've had a bad couple of weeks. But I still posted, because your comments and reviews make me feel better. So what do you think? Rebel had a break down, Eddie has a llama song, and Rollins is in love! The chaos!_


	33. Chapter 33

Honestly, when haven't I ever woken up here without the cause being a lot of screaming? The boys are in the next room, yelling. I huff and roll off the couch and shuffle my way to them.

"You idiot!"

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Cleveland changed all the passwords to titles of musicals!" Matt says sitting at the computer.

"It was only after Mello deleted all of my recordings and replaced them with food channels. Chocolate this, chocolate that," Cleveland adds, avoiding Mello's gaze.

I swear I have a sixth sense.

I see stupid people.

"Mello," I say, "are you learning to cook? Trying to impress a girl?"

"No," Mello sneers, "Wait why, do girls like guys who can cook?"

I smile, "honey, the most romantic thing a guy can do for me is buy me food."

Matt turns in his chair, "what about flowers?"

"Why would I eat flowers?"

"Never mind, but you don't seem like the type to get all excited over a box of chocolates or something from a guy, Rebel," Matt says.

"Well don't judge a book by its cover, Matt! For example, my math textbook had a picture of someone enjoying themselves on the cover; I didn't enjoy myself at all."

"I see," says Matt turning in his chair.

I head to my room to get dressed in my grey and black tank top, and leather jacket. I pull on some dark skinny jeans and combat boots. I let my hair fall in long black curls down my back. I look badass.

Walking back out with my iPod in my hands, I make my way back to the guys, to find Matt still on the computer. "So," I say, "how are we coming along with retrieving the Death Note?"

Matt sighs, "Not too well kiddo. Our system just crashed, so we're kind of blind to anything that they're doing."

I nod and pull up a chair. "Well what if you exchange me for the notebook?"

Matt looks at me wide eyed. "What?!"

He suddenly jumps when Beyond appears, still not used to the idea of being able to see him.

"Yeah, they don't know what happened to me. Offer an exchange, me for the notebook. You can get the notebook and I can go back and feed you inside information."

"Hmmm, very interesting idea shrimp," Beyond says.

"I'll talk it over with Mello," Matt replies.

"Talk to me about what?" Mello asks.

Matt explains my plan and Mello all but pushes me out the door as bait.

They set things up with the Task Force and give me the number and a cell that I can contact them at. And the next morning I am being shoved into a glass case and told instructions.

"Ok Rebel, act scared, be silent, you're mute remember? And feed us information. Beyond will be staying with us to translate any shinigami lingo we aren't aware of."

I nod my head at Mello and put on my best scared face.

I can hear Mello talking with the Chief.

"I've arranged this so no one has to die, just play along and we can both walk away satisfied," Mello says into his microphone.

About an hour later the Chief walks in. Nigel, with his black ski mask shoots at the glass.

I know it's bulletproof, but that doesn't mean I don't jump out of my skin.

Mr. Yagami exchanges the notebook and I go out the revolving door, saying a silent goodbye to the guys.

"Oh, Angel, I'm so happy you're alright. You're like a second daughter to me," Mr. Yagami repeats these words over and over again until I'm exhausted from hearing it.

Back at headquarters, I'm flooded with a lukewarm welcome back from the Task Force. They all plastered tired, somewhat real smiles that sank at the sound of Light's voice.

"Kira sent us another message. It says that the known Mafia members are supposed to die on November 10th."

A chill runs up my spine. They're going to die?

Matsuda's voice interrupts my thoughts, "Angel, you don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down?"

Light looks at me, "Yes Angel, you do look kind of pale. Go to bed."

_Goodnight, _I sign and go back down the familiar hallway to my room. I take out my phone and text the guys.

***Text Convo***

Rebel: They say the Mafia members are going to die on the 10th! I think Misa is backhanding as Kira

Mello: That's in three days. We need more info.

Rebel: Will do. Be safe.

***End of Convo***

I lay in bed, tossing and turning, but not sleeping. By six o'clock I just give up and head back to the living room.

The Task Force is discussing a plan.

"Chief, let me do it!" Matsuda says.

_Let him do what?_ I ask. I'm worried that they won't understand, except Mogi turns to me.

"Chief is making the eye deal with the shinigami. Once the Mafia members are dead, he will go in after Mello."

So they don't know about Matt?

_I want to go with you, _I sign, making hand gestures to act out what I'm saying.

"No," Light says, "it's too dangerous. I'm not letting you go back."

_Please! I'll wait in the car. Let me go with you! _I try to the best of my ability to outline a car. When that fails, I pretend I have a steering wheel and I'm driving. Then I point to myself and mouth the word wait.

It's like playing charades.

Light breathes in deeply before nodding his head.

After running to my room and texting the plan to Mello, I lie in my bed and worry about if the Chief will succeed in killing him. He can't take Mello too.

The next afternoon, the Task Force looks like they are ready for battle. I nonchalantly, sit in the back seat and stare intently out the window.

Once we arrive, Mr. Yagami goes inside along with the others. I was told to stay in the car, but I feel more anxious with every passing second. After fifteen minutes of debating, I push my way into the building, and finding myself faced with Mr. Yagami writing Mello's first name in the Death Note.

"I am truly sorry. I never wanted it to go this far," Mello says, "Yagami, you've never killed anyone have you?"

And suddenly I see Cleveland shooting at the Chief. Gunshots echo off the walls making me dizzy.

A loud explosion and suddenly I'm flying hotly through the air, landing amongst charred rubble.

Through the smoke, I can barely see Mello struggling to get the Death Note out from under, Nigel's still body. The thick grey smoke is making it difficult for me to breathe. And I shut my eyes, to keep the room from spinning. But that's not the best idea because once they are closed; I find them too heavy to open again.

I am vaguely aware of strong arms lifting me from the rubble and a wet rag covering my nose and mouth to block the intake of smoke. But I black out shortly after.

* * *

_Hi peoples!_ _The headquarters finally exploaded. Those who wanted it to happend (you know who you are ;) well it happend! DUN DUN DUN! Review, comment, I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed._


	34. Chapter 34

Someone is roughly shaking me awake.

"Babe common you need to wake up for us, let's see those pretty eyes."

"Kiddo, it's been two days get your ass out of bed."

"Shrimp, please, common my dear."

I slowly open my eyes and see my brother's looks of worry.

When they realize I'm awake, they engulf me in yet another soul-squeezing hug.

"Oh my God I thought you were a goner," Matt says.

"Hey you can't get rid of me that easily," I say giving them a weak smile.

But in reality, I feel like crap. My eyes are gooey, my throat is raw, and I feel like I smoked more than Matt has.

I sit up and gasp when I see him.

Mello has a long, raw rugged looking scar going down one half of his face.

He sees my worry and is quick to reassure me.

"Hey, I'm fine. So it's all good. Scars make me look tough. It substitutes for my horrible cooking."

He gives a half-hearted laugh.

"How big is it?"

"It runs all the way down to my lower back."

"I'm so sorry!" This is all my fault.

"It's not your fault, Rebel, don't ever think that. This was all me. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I let you get hurt. I'm sorry. You had us all worried. Beyond cried nonstop."

I looked to Beyond, who gave Mello an annoyed look.

"I was not crying, I had something in my eye."

"Yeah," Mello says, "they're called tears."

Standing up, Mello slaps his knees and walks across the room grabbing his black furry jacket.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I have to go take care of some business. I'm starting the race, if you will. I'll be back soon. Don't wait up."

And with that, he slams the door.

Meanwhile Matt is working on his computer. And Beyond disappears for a long time.

"What's going on?" I ask Matt, feeling confused.

"Nothing, you just rest some more. All we need is for everything to fall into place," he replies simply.

"What do you mean? Where are we anyways?"

"We are back in Japan."

"How the hell did we get all the way to Japan!" I ask bewildered.

"Same way we got you to England without you knowing," he says a smirk playing on his face.

This sucks. But then I realize, "The Life Note! Tell me you brought the notebook with you!"

Matt's expression drops and I take in a deep breath.

"Beyond! Where are you?" I yell.

"I'm here," Beyond's voice says from behind me, "and why don't you call me Uncle B anymore. I rather liked it."

"Uncle B, can the Life Note be destroyed?" I ask.

Beyond looks at me a moment, then answers, "The Life Note, and the Death Note are very different, although they may seem similar. The Death Note can be destroyed by burning it. However, the Life Note, can be destroyed by a shinigami, of death, like one who previously owned or owns a Death Note. The other way, it can be destroyed is if the shinigami of life, like me moves on, or gets resigned from using the notebook. Other than that, the Life Note is virtually indestructible."

That is good and bad. Good, because I thought it burned in the fire. Bad because I'm afraid we'll need it.

Oh well I guess we'll have to live without it, literally.

* * *

Days go by and I feel left out of the loop. "What are you talking about," I try. But they always blow me off, "Nothing, just go listen to music or read or draw or do whatever normal teenagers do," Matt says waving me off.

"Except drugs, don't do drugs,"

"And no drinking either," Mello adds.

"No getting arrested," Matt says, "And don't smoke, smoking is bad too."

"And no dating until your dead," Mello finishes.

Well fine. I see how it is. No dating, really guys? I can't see how people get enough courage to talk to their crushes anyways. I don't even have the guts to ask for extra ketchup and McDonalds!

So feeling very left out of the loop, I turned the corner and laid my ear against the cool wall, in hopes of hearing something important.

"Takada is the only chance that we can get back at Light with. She's the go between. I'll kidnap her, and you'll be a diversion for the guards and cops. I can ditch the body guards that tail me though," I hear Mello say.

"Mells, what about Rebel? This mission is suicide. We can't leave her again."

I hear Mello sigh, "I'm not planning on having you die."

I step away from the wall quietly and make my way to my room.

So they plan on kidnapping Takada? How do they know that this Takada lady is giving orders for Light. I can only assume that Light handed the notebook to someone else and is giving orders to that person through Takada. Interesting Light.

I lay on my bed contemplating everything that could possibly go wrong when suddenly there is a light tap on my door.

Without waiting for my answer, the guys walk in. "Hey, we're going to leave for the night," Matt starts.

"Where are you going?" I ask, already knowing very well where they're going.

"Oh you don't know?" Mello asks.

I shake my head.

"Well then it must be none of your damn business."

"Love you too Mello," I say giving him a hug, which he slowly returns.

I feel his shoulders tense and he pulls back.

"Be good, alright?" he says getting up.

"Sure, both of you guys be careful," I say.

They agree and leave. Once I hear the door close, I instantly start to worry.

I think I just allowed my brothers to be sent to their deaths.

* * *

_Hey, peeps/amigos/peoples/everyone/ladies and gentlemen and assorted weirdos everywhere (me) . I'm happy to update my story. Comment, review, enjoy._


	35. Chapter 35

I'm frantically searching for answers.

The guys left to kidnap Takada and stupidly, I let them! Skimming over random papers and breaking into Matt's laptop, _zeldalovesmario52, _revealed absolutely nothing. Defeated, I trudge over to the living room, searching for some clue to where they might be going, or what the plan is.

I'm walking past the couch when I trip over the remote and land on my face. Good thing no one was here to see that.

When I stepped on the remote, it turned on the TV revealing… MATT'S CAR!

Matt is on the news with like twenty police cars after him! The newscaster is saying that Takada has been kidnapped.

Well it looks like Mello has his part of the plan down. But poor Matt!

Without thinking I run out of the hotel room, down the stairs, and into the busy streets of Japan. Yet again, I have no clue where I'm going. But I take off down the street. In blind hopes that I find something or someone that can point me in the right direction.

I'm running and the familiar sense of déjà takes over. I did this while looking for L.

Beyond suddenly appears next to me, floating along at my pace.

"Uncle B, do you know where Matt and Mello are?" I ask, not caring if people think I'm talking to myself.

"Mello's in church."

"What are you talking about?"

"No, he is literally_ in_ the church. He crashed a van. As for Matt…"

Uh-oh.

"What about Matt? Beyond?" I ask anxiously.

The last time I saw him he was being chased by the cops.

"Just find Mello first," Beyond says, and then he disappears on me!  
I can hear shouting from a few blocks down.

Picking up the pace, I push myself down the street, until I come eye to eye with a steady blazing church.

A long white delivery truck sits burning surrounded by the rubble of the crumbling building.

I hold my breath and rush to the driver's side, where an unconscious Mello is laying up against the window. Opening the door, I drag him out and away from the flames.

But the victory is short lived as I hear a banging from inside the back of the truck.

Curious, I open it and out stumbles a naked Takada, clutching a blanket around her bare body.

"You!" I say, "you killed Mello with the Death Note!" I have half a mind to strangle her, but know that in order to save Mello's life, I need the Life Note which is an entire country away at the moment.

"Light surely won't keep you, he's probably already written your name down. Intending for you to die in the fire, burning the evidence you might carry. So there is no reason for me to keep you around or alive right now."

As if on cue, Takada's eyes glaze over in a sort of daze. She blindly walks back to the truck which then explodes. Sending her crashing burning body to the ground.

Mello and I were a safe distance away, so no one got hurt from the explosion except Takada.

So now I need the question about Matt to be answered. I need to for both of them to be together before I can even think about saving them.

"I'm sorry about this Mells," I say dragging his lifeless body behind some bushes.

I then follow the traffic, where lights and cameras surround an intersection up the street.

Breathlessly I run to where all of the commotion is.

What I see brings back awful flashbacks of my friends.

Matt's body has been shot so much, he seems unrecognizable. But I know it's him with his soft red hair, and his orange tinted goggles. He is poorly slouched against his car in an awkward manner. It looks as if he's just been left to die. Shot to death.

I wipe away a stray tear and make my way to the front, where I have a better view of his body.

I have no idea how I'm going to save them both. I still need two people who can die in their place. I would have used Takada if I hadn't already known Light wrote her name, and I actually had my Life Note with me.

"Oh, gosh what am I going to do?!" I ask out loud to no one in particular.

I didn't actually expect a response, so I was surprised to hear a familiar voice behind me.

It wasn't Beyond's and it wasn't on that I've heard in a while.

"Perhaps, I can be of some assistance?"

I turn around to a man in a suit holding a laptop with the letter N, clearly in the center.

"Near, it's about time I heard from you."

* * *

_Ok I couldn't just leave you guys hanging too much. I just threw this chapter together really fast, so I hope it turned out alright. Review!_


	36. Chapter 36

"Near, where have you been!" I shout desperately at the computer screen.

"Calm down, I know that you can help Matt and Mello. Mello and I have exchanged information. Just tell us if we can be of any assistance to you."

I have to think. It's probably been about two to three hours since the estimated time of death. About twenty one hours to get them back to life, before this becomes permanent. It's about an eighteen hour flight back to the U.S. then I would still need two people…

"Near, I need a notebook, but it's in the old Mafia headquarters. It's the only thing there that isn't burnt. I need it back here. And I'm sure you suspect Light Yagami as Kira, correct? Well I think it's about time we show him what we know."

Silence from the computer is all I get and I can't help but worry maybe we lost the connection. A little while longer before I hear a soft breath from the other end.

"Yes, I have a detective in the U.S. now. He can retrieve the notebook for you and bring it back to Japan. In the mean time, I'll have you ride with Giovanni, who is currently holding the laptop. He may then bring you back to me. I will arrange for Matt and Mello's bodies to be picked up and their wounds bound."

"Thank you Near," I say.

"I'll see you soon," he says, and the screen fades to black. I look at the man in the suit, with his dark hair.

He shuts down the laptop and gestures for me to follow him to a sleek black car. I hop in the back and ride silently to Near's headquarters.

As we arrive, I am hurried inside and blink a few times before my eyes can adjust to the brightness. It surprises me that I didn't notice how dark and dingy the lighting was at the other place.

Walking into another room, I see Near, dressed in white as always, twirling his hair around his finger.

"Near!" I shout, running up to hug him.

He tenses, before pulling away. Probably not familiar with physical contact.

"Rebel, we have arranged that Light and the Task Force meet us tomorrow at one o'clock at an abandoned warehouse that I purchased. Agent Rester will meet us there with the Life Note. Yes, I know about the notebook, so you do not need to worry about it."

I smile and nod at Near. Well I don't think I have to say anything else, which is nice.

I am shown to a couch and given a blanket and pillow. I didn't sleep though. I only listened to the click of dice as Near built tower after tower of them.

Quickly running to the bathroom, I called Beyond.

"Beyond!" I shout, "I need to talk to you, get your undead ass here now."

"Don't use that kind of vulgar language with me Shrimp, it hurts my feelings."

"Yeah, well it hurts my feeling when you ditch me, so I guess we both feel bad," I snap.

"Listen," I say, "this is important. I need to know how the Death Note and Life Note react together. Cancel each other out."

Beyond thinks about this for a moment, "Well once, those whose names have been written in the Death Note, they cannot die by the Life Note for that time window of twenty to thirty minutes."

When I look at him blankly, he continues, "say that a name gets written in the is getting written in the Death Note. During the time that it takes to kill someone with the Death Note, if you write names to save, in the Life Note, the names written in the Death Note, cannot be substituted. And you cannot die of course, because you having a Life Note means you can't be killed by the Death Note. Does this make any sense at all?"

I nod, "Why have you held back all this information!" I say, and storm back to the room where the couch and blanket and restless sleep await.

Growing anxious as one o'clock rolled around, I worried that Rester would not make it in time. It would only give us an hour. But Near insisted on waiting thirty minutes, for the man who was currently in possession of the Death Note to come to us.

That would give me thirty.

But as promised, Rester came as arrived at the warehouse, and I shook with adrenaline. We all filed in, and stood, waiting for the Task Force to make their entrance.

As we waited, I glanced up in the rafters, where Matt and Mello's cold bodies lay, hidden from anyone who didn't know they were there.

About ten minutes later, the Task Force entered with gasps and shocked expressions.

"Angel, you're working with Near?! How could you betray us? Matsuda cried.

Way to make me feel guilty Matsuda!

Light however didn't look surprised. In fact, he smirked. He actually thinks that he can win?

Near states the thirty minutes, has begun and we wait. And wait. And wait.

Everyone shifts their weight from leg to leg, longing for the thirty minutes to end.

As it does, we see a slight crack in the door. The man who is killing people, for Kira is here now.

"Come in Mikami," Near says coldly, "We know that you've already written down names. It's alright, you have nothing to be afraid of now."

Mikami slowly walks in, and while the attention is on him, I scribble the names of Matt and Mello into the Life Note.

"He wrote our names?!" Matsuda yells.

"Don't worry you won't die!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Near." Light smirks, "I am Kira, and it looks like I win."

He starts to laugh, evilly and the Task Force stares in shock.

But Light seems to choke on his own laugh and sputters, leaning forward. Mikami does the same and they fall to the ground in unison.

"What, just happened?" Mogi asks, looking from Light to Mikami.

We let Mikami write everyone's name in the real Death Note. The only people left whose names were not written, were Light's and Mikami's. When the owners of the Death Note, die, any names written before their time of Death would be cancelled. That's what I had hoped for, and it worked!

Near replies to the Task Force with a simple, "I told you no one would die." And I watch as he turns his hair over and over around his finger.

I can hear slight coughing from above, and we all look up to see Matt and Mello, alive. Fragile, but alive.

I couldn't help but smile. I won, and Light lost.

Kira would no longer be a problem.

Beyond appears beside me, and places a hand on my shoulder.

"This is it, Shrimp," he says.

"What are you talking about Uncle B?"

"My time to move on. My unfinished business has been completed. I'm going to be with L."

I can feel fresh tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, Uncle B."

"Good luck, Shrimp," he says, and I can feel his hand dissolve, from my shoulder.

Was that his unfinished business? Getting me to stop Light?

I can't help but feel kind of proud.

We start to walk outside when I get a splitting headache. The pain is so sharp that I drop to my knees.

Black spots swim in my vision and I hear the murmur of voices around me.

Then all I can see is darkness.

"Humans are so interesting."

I hear a throaty voice cackle. Blinking, my eyes open, I am floating. Everything around me is black. Nothing is here. Not a ceiling, not a floor. Just blackness. And floating amongst the blackness is a monster. Glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth, picked to the bone of its skin.

"Hello, my name is Ryuk."

"Ryuk?" I say, testing the name.

"The shinigami from Light's Death Note," he explains, "you did something very unsatisfactory."

"What?" I ask confused. I saved everyone. Everything should be alright.

"Every shinigami that drops a Death Note makes a contract with the first person who picks it up. Light, was supposed to die when I wrote his name in my Death Note. But you killed him by substituting him for another human's life using the Life Note. And that wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

"So go talk to Light then," I say a little agitated.

"He's dead, so I can't. My contract must be fulfilled. I can give you two options," he says in his rough voice.

"One," he says holding up a long bony finger, "is that you can return to your world, without another worry about me. But the catch is that you must undo all the lives that you have returned."

I gasp, that would mean I worked so hard to save all the people I loved for nothing! Eddie, Rollins, Sea Bass, Matt, Mello, they would all die!

"What's the second option?" I ask, trying to make sure my voice doesn't crack.

"The second option, is that you let me write your name in my notebook."

"So either I die, or all of the people I saved do?" I ask bewildered.

"That is correct, what is your choice?"

"What happens if I choose neither?"

"Then I will have no choice but to kill all of you."

No, I worked too hard to let them have normal lives, and if I have to die to let that happen, then so be it. It would not be worth it to live life without my friends.

"Go ahead and write my name," I say, closing my eyes.

"Are you sure? It's a big decision…"

"Just do it already!"I shout. He doesn't need to drag this out any longer.

The last thing I hear is the scribbling of a pen on paper.

* * *

_GUYS THIS WAS MY LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY._

_But wait, what was that? A sequel? Yes, I will be writing a sequel to this story. So be sure to check it out._

_What do you think of this last chapter? Leave a review por favor! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have._


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi guys! I just wanted to announce the start of the sequel, to this story!**

**Same Hell Different Devils, is now out. I will update the story when I can.**

**I know that you won't be dissapointed!**

**So check it out and review and comment on both stories. I love hearing your thoughts. (Or reading I should say)**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story. I feel like it was a good success for being my first one. Thanks to everyone who commented, followed and favorited. Ustedes son amigos perfectos!**


End file.
